Leo Valdez and the Daughter of Hera
by MusicIsMyLife1214000
Summary: Zeus has sired another child, and Hera in all her rage, cursed the baby with the powers of all the Olympian gods. The demigod is now immensely powerful but all power comes with a price. Death. When she meets Leo Valdez, what will happen to the cursed child now? She wants to save Leo from his loneliness hiding underneath, even with her own pain.
1. Prologue

**This is just a prologue, so that is why it is so short. The first REAL chapter comes tomorrow ;)**

Hera paced the throne room of Olympus, fuming. She was in a volatile mood, and all the gifts in the world Zeus could get her was not enough to appease her.

"It is the third time, Zeus!" she screamed at him. Zeus sat on his throne, trying to mask his fear with a pleading look.

"First Thalia, then Jason and now WHAT?" Hera shrieked. "Another… illegitimate child?" Hera was definitely thinking of a word other than illegitimate. Zeus watched Hera yell at him through his fingers, sinking lower and lower into his throne.

"That is enough!" Hera shouted. "I've had enough of your unfaithfulness. This child will _suffer_ for it. I promise you. What happened to the Big Three oath? Does that mean nothing to you? Your brothers have been more faithful." Hera dramatically draped her arm over her forehead. "Why didn't I marry them instead?"

Zeus took insult after insult Hera thrown at him, sitting quietly as she shouted obscenities.

"I will tear that child apart," Hera promised.

That's when Zeus stood up. "No, you can't!" he shouted.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Hera asked, a menacing tone laced with her words.

Zeus tried his best not to flinch. "Do not kill her, my dove," he pleaded.

"WHO THE HECK IS YOUR DOVE HERE?" Hera shrieked. Zeus covered his ears.

Immensely grateful for the absence of the other Olympians, he pleaded Hera, though Hera met each plea with a threat.

"Do not do it, my sister," a soft, insistent voice said. Hera and Zeus whirled around to see a girl, tending at the Olympian hearth. Hestia.

"Hestia, he has betrayed me once again," Hera said, pointing an accusing finger at Zeus.

"But do not blame the girl or her mother for his faults. They are innocent and did not know about Zeus. The mother is grieving at her mistake already, though she loves the baby. She is a strong woman, Hera. You would have liked her if you had met her," Hestia smiled.

Hera grumbled. "I don't think I'll like any woman that slept with a married man when she is not his wife!" Hera shouted.

Hestia stayed calm. "She was drunk. She didn't know. She was drowning out her sorrows and didn't even realize half that night. She was a maiden until that night. In fact, I believe all that night, she was calling out to everybody, 'Can you call me a cab? I need to get home.'"

Hera's eyes widened and she turned to Zeus. "You. Took. Advantage. Of. A. Maiden?" she screamed.

Artemis flashed in. "What?" she shrieked.

Hera told her the story impatiently, voice escalating.

The two woman screamed at Zeus. "How could you do this? You took advantage of a _maiden!_ Zeus you idiot!" echoed the throne room.

"Sister!" Zeus whispered to Hestia. "Why would you tell them that?"

Hestia's eyes flashed. "Because you took advantage of a maiden. And now she has to suffer for your mistake. She was fresh out of her teens. May the gods help her," she said.

"FRESH OUT OF HER TEENS?" Artemis shrieked. "You idiot! You dolt! You horrible father!" Artemis shouted.

Zeus winced as Artemis and Hera continued to shout at her.

"What about the baby?" Artemis said abruptly. The three Olympians whirled to look at Hestia.

"She is a powerful one. I'm afraid the woman will be run over by monsters when the baby grows up soon…" Hestia said, worried.

"I can take care of the used-to-be maiden," Artemis said, her eyes flashing at Zeus. "She can become part of my Hunt."

"The baby can grow up here," Hestia said quietly. "I can take care of her."

But no one knew that the rage of Hera had not been appeased yet. "She is proof of my husband's mistakes and unfaithfulness," Hera raged. "That baby will be under _my_ care. She will suffer for Zeus' mistakes. You will not notice it, Zeus. I promise you that. But know that every time she winces in pain, it is because of you. Not only did you become unfaithful, but you took advantage of a pure woman. Since I cannot hurt _you_, I will hurt the next best thing."

Hera disappeared, flashing in her true form before disappearing. Artemis shot Zeus an angry look before running out of Olympus, as fast as a gazelle, to the woman Zeus had taken advantage of.

Zeus sighed, plopping down onto the throne in his pinstriped suit.

Hestia walked up to him.

"The wrath of Hera. This is not good, Zeus. No one can predict what she will do."

Zeus put his head in his hands. "I have doomed her…"

The pelt of Artemis' deer. A drop of sea water. Dirt from the Underworld. Blood from a battle field. A wing from Hermes' flying shoes. Fire straight from the forges. The sunlight, impossibly captured. A strand of hair from Aphrodite. A feather of an owl. Wheat from the Garden of Demeter. A vine from the wine god…

Hera eyed her concoction as she held the baby in her arms. It was a silvery liquid, then it was clear like water, then black like the underworld. It changed into blood, then a whirlwind of colours – as fast as Hermes', liquid fire and a golden yellow, like the sun. It became pink, symbolizing the beauty of Aphrodite, gray – an intelligent mix, then green like grass from Demeter's garden. Lastly, it became like grape juice, or wine.

The potion was ever changing.

As Hera fed it to the baby in her arms, she had no idea what she just did would make her regret everything she had done.

She had no idea that the child she held could cause her unraveling – and Hera had just made it come true.

**Are you ready for Leo hotness?**


	2. Adalia

**The true first chapter of Leo Valdez and the Daughter of Hera! (We'll call it LVDH for short) DUN DUN DUN DUUN.**

Leo was off in the forges again, Nyssa next to him, marveling his work. He pounded the chunk of metal in front of him, blazing hot and the metal was a fiery red, but Leo wore no gloves. He brought another fireball from his hand and stoked the fire with it. The hammer he held pounded the metal – now soft as clay.

Finally, the masterpiece Leo made with his bare hands, literally, was finished. He held up the shield, proud of his latest work. It was easy, Leo had to admit, but he did it in record time. Two and a half minutes. His fire was getting more and more powerful and instead of the usual red and yellow in his hands, he could make fire that was white – the hottest kind.

Leo had learned from an early age that the lighter the fire was, the hotter. And Leo could make _white._ Yup, it was hot.

But it didn't burn him.

He withdrew the fire from the shield, and the metal no longer burned a fiery red, but it returned into its regular color – a bronze colour. It was Celestial bronze, even harder to make something out of, but Leo had done it.

It was something he was smug about. _Very_ smug. Nyssa hesitantly took the shield from Leo, as if the metal would burn her fingers.

"It's cool now, Nyssa," Leo said as he cleaned up his materials.

Then the conch shell blew, sending a loud sound over Camp Half-Blood. Leo eyed the clock and gave Nyssa a puzzled look. "It's only four in the afternoon," Leo said. "Not time for dinner yet."

Nyssa only shrugged before the children of Hephaestus shuffled out of their forge.

Nyssa was definitely Leo's favourite sibling. She was up there, next to Jake Mason, the camp counsellor that Cabin Nine had before. Nyssa was the one that had truly talked to him first in Camp Half-Blood, showing him around.

For that, Leo was forever grateful.

Campers were gathered in the pavilion, and Leo sat down in the picnic table that belonged to the Hephaestus cabin. Burly kids, strong and buff, with powerful callused hands sat next to Leo. Leo felt out of place sometimes, because he was a skinny kid and not nearly as buff as his siblings, but he had fun with Cabin Nine. _Lots_ of fun. As in, taking revenge on the Stoll twins for pranking them.

Leo had set up a trap using merely a makeshift toy he had tinkered with. The Hephaestus kids hid out near a bush near the Hermes cabin and watched the play unfold.

Travis and Connor Stoll had to walk out of the cabin in holed clothing. Their Camp Half-Blood T-shirt had holes all over them, their jeans revealed their boxers. And their boxers had holes, revealing… parts.

Leo and his siblings and fallen over laughing as Travis and Connor glared at them.

They suffered a week with holed clothing before some Aphrodite kids brought them new clothing. But Leo already had things prepared. Piper, one of his best friends, was the counsellor for Aphrodite's cabin, like he was counsellor for Hephaestus.

She had told her siblings to get them _glitter clothes._ So it was several more weeks that Travis and Connor had to wear sequined clothing, tight short-shorts, and sparkling shoes. But it was better than being almost naked all the time. Finally, Chiron intervened, with a small smile on his face, giving them back real clothing.

The centaur had shot me a wink. Leo knew that he could have given them regular clothing before, so he had laughed.

Chiron stood at the head table, stomping his hooves, as the crowd fell silent. Leo caught the glances from Jason and Piper, so he shrugged to tell them he didn't know why we were here.

Ever since the Giant War ended, the two camps had merged together. Greeks went to Camp Jupiter. Romans went to Camp Half-Blood. Greek and Romans all mixed together, producing two camps for demigods, either Greek or Roman. Among the Roman demigods that came to Camp Half-Blood, Jason, Hazel and Frank were there.

Percy and Annabeth had a rough time deciding whether to stay or to go, since Annabeth's home was in San Francisco with her family and Percy's stepdad and mother was here. They decided to stay together and just travel around the United States looking for demigods and guiding them to either camp.

Did I mention? They got married. Barely nineteen and they got married. It was a surprise yet not one at all. Everybody knew they would get to that step someday. After they had fallen into Tartarus, they stuck together. Forever.

They visit sometimes, and the two were legends and Camp Half-Blood. As was Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Jason, son of Jupiter, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Hazel, daughter of Pluto, Frank, son of Mars, Thalia, first lieutenant of Artemis and daughter of Zeus, and Leo, son of Hephaestus.

Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase were always on call. Whenever we needed help, they would be here in a flash.

Leo was proud to have such powerful friends, though he was sad Percy and Annabeth were rarely around anymore. So it shocked Leo when he saw them at the head table, wondering what was going on.

Nico di Angelo was here, as was Thalia. Usually they weren't here, just like Percy and Annabeth. Nico sneaking around and doing his thing in the Underworld and Thalia touring North America with Artemis.

At the head table, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia sat around the picnic table, looking at their mentor, Chiron.

"Can I get Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang up here please?" Chiron called. Nyssa nudged me. Sighing, Leo stood up and walked to the head table, feeling the two hundred pairs of eyes burning holes into my back.

Leo sat down next to Nico. "Hey, guys. Welcome back," he smiled. Percy's arm was around Annabeth's shoulders.

"Good to be back. I can't wait to go back to Manhattan," Percy said excitedly.

"Wanna go back to mommy?" Nico smirked.

"Yup."

It was no secret that Percy was a mama's boy. Then again, so was Leo. The operative word being _was._ Leo's mom was dead. _And it was my fault,_ he thought. A wave of sadness fell over him, but Leo pushed it away. His best friends were gathered together again, and he didn't want to be sad the whole time they were around..

But he couldn't help but feel left out. _I'll always feel like the sidekick, _Leo thought glumly. But it was fine. At least, Leo hoped it was.

Then he noticed something. A girl stood behind Chiron, almost disappearing behind Chiron's horse butt as if she didn't want to be seen. But it was hard not to notice her after you catch one glimpse.

She had long hair, extending to her waist, as dark as midnight. Her blue-black hair was brushed to one side as if she didn't really care about it.

But the most unnerving part about her was that she had blue eyes. Just like Thalia. Just like Jason. Blue, electric eyes, shining brightly. Leo frowned. She was probably Jason's age, if not younger. So I guessed fifteen. But… the oath of the Big Three… What in Hades was going on?

The girl stepped forward.

Chiron coughed as he clip-clopped back, letting the girl have the spotlight. Her blue eyes fell over the crowd, scanning the campers for a threat. They fell on Leo. Chills spread through his body. It was like she could read his every thought, know his every secret and look straight into his soul.

"We have a new camper," Chiron called. The campers started to chatter.

_Why would Chiron call a full meeting just for this? Campers get introduced at dinner. Even Percy Jackson didn't get a called meeting._

Before Chiron could call for order, the girl snapped her fingers. All heads swerved to look at her. There was something about her that commanded the attention of everybody and Leo found himself leaning forward in anticipation for her words, like everybody else.

She coughed and Leo straightened. "My name is Adalia. I don't really have a last name."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. Chatter echoed in the pavilion and we took the time to ask Annabeth: What's wrong?

"The name means noble. And usually means that the person has an inner desire to express themselves somehow."

"It's just a name, Wise Girl," Percy said.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that this girl is not the usual girl," Annabeth said, continuing to look at Adalia.

Chiron stomped his hooves. Everybody fell silent and eyed the girl again.

The girl straightened, unafraid and challenging others with her looks. Some people shrank back at the glare from her blue eyes. Adalia… it felt like she was used to the spotlight, though she didn't like it, but she would accept it if she could. It was true though. Adalia was very much used to having the spotlight shone on her.

Sometimes they hid her away. Sometimes she was out in the front lines. Adalia hated attention, but she accepted it. No emotion. She had learned from an early age it was good to keep your face devoid of all emotion.

"How old are you my dear?" Chiron asked.

"Fifteen," Adalia replied easily. It was around the same age as Leo. But Leo wondered, her aura was intimidating and mysterious. Something that would draw yourself to her. How could she have survived so long on the outside?

_Her demigod stink was really powerful. So powerful that even I could sense it_, Leo thought.

"Do you know your parentage?" Chiron asked. Even Chiron didn't seem to know anything about her. Leo was puzzled.

Adalia hesitated before nodding. "I can show you if you would like," she said, almost glumly. Chiron nodded and took a few more steps back. Adalia waved a hand over her head, as if she was drawing a halo over her blue-black hair.

For a few seconds, nothing happened. The wind blew a breeze through the pavilion, but except for the calm rustling of leaves, there was no sound.

Then the top of Adalia's head began to glow until something shone above her head.

A peacock. A peacock glowed above her head and Leo gaped. Trident for Poseidon… hammer for Hephaestus… beauty for Aphrodite.

Peacock. It was something Leo had never seen before. Peacock… His friends were gaping, staring at Adalia with wide eyes and unbelieving faces.

Peacock…

A woman flashed into the pavilion, standing next to Adalia. She put a hand on her shoulder.

Peacock.

The woman was someone Leo would have recognized anywhere. She was Tia Callida.

"Yes. She is my daughter," Hera said.

**Know that i spent a lot of time on that name. eeeeeugh. i tried to look for a name that meant ****_cursed _****or****_ lovely burden. _****didn't work. so Adalia it was.**

**REVIEW FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! YAY!**


	3. Capture the Flag

Adalia never liked attention. Being born and raised in Olympus would do that to you. Minor gods wondering why the heck a demigod was living on Olympus. Muses dancing around Adalia, beckoning to tell them the reason for her mere existence.

Her friends were the Olympian gods. But sometimes, it was like they were scared of her. Please. Adalia was scared of herself.

Wielding too much power could cause your downfall.

Adalia knows it. The gods know it.

Now everybody was staring at her, eyes wide and jaw dropped to the floor as her mother put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes. She is my daughter," Adalia's mother said.

Intakes of breath sounded in the pavilion. Adalia tried not to roll my eyes. Even Chiron, the great mentor of hundreds of heroes, looked shocked.

"My Lady Hera, your vow to never sire children with other…" Chiron started. Hera cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"She is not sired by me. It is like how I am Jason's patron," Hera said nonchalantly. Adalia eyed Jason Grace. Blond hair, but he had the same eyes Adalia did. He looked disgusted at being Hera's little servant. Adalia laughed. People stared at her again, but she ignored them. Her eyes fell on the people sitting at the head table.

Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus. Son of Poseidon and killer of most of the monsters in Tartarus. He had black hair, straight out of the Mediterranean, and green eyes – just like his father.

Annabeth Chase, architect of Olympus. Daughter of Athena and Percy's loved one. One glance at them and you could tell. The aura of love emanating from them was so strong. Aphrodite taught Adalia to hone the skills of detecting love. And Adalia's senses were going off with just one glance at Percy Jackson and his wife.

Annabeth had piercing gray eyes, studying her, just like Adalia was studying Annabeth.

Jason Grace, Adalia's own brother. Son of Jupiter… Romans in a Greek camp. Rules have changed since the Giant War. Adalia knew that.

Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. She had uneven, brown hair with eyes that were ever changing – like Aphrodite's. It was like she was playing off her beauty, but her attempt had failed.

Frank Zhang, son of Mars. Another Roman. Adalia narrowed his eyes at Frank and he shifted under her scrutinizing gaze. He was shyer than most, something unusual for the son of a war god. He could shape shift into any animal or beast at will. Adalia was glad she didn't have that gift. Bad enough she had her own curse to deal with. She didn't want her life to depend on a stick.

Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto. A Roman. Adalia knew that Hazel had power over metals. It was a power Adalia didn't have and was intrigued by.

Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. He was a powerful demigod. His aura was not as strong as Percy's, but it rivaled Jason's, if not stronger. He was dressed all in black, and looked like a mini-Hades.

Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Biological sister of Jason and First Lieutenant of Artemis. Adalia looked a lot like Thalia. They had the same hair and eyes, except Adalia's hair was a lot longer than Thalia's pixie cut.

Finally, Adalia's eyes rested on Leo Valdez. Son of fire. Adalia almost reared back. This demigod had the power as strong as Percy, except his skills were not as honed as Percy's were. This demigod could rival Jason and Nico, but it felt like Leo quenched down his own gift.

Intrigued, Adalia walked over and sat down right next to Leo at the end of the table.

All eyes focused on her and she tried to sigh in annoyance.

"Hi, I'm Adalia," she waved.

The other demigods waved back, and muttered their names.

"Are you single?" Leo asked suddenly.

Adalia didn't let her surprise show. Hera always taught her: Poker face. Do not let others see your true emotions.

Currently, Hera was talking to Chiron, whispering furiously about something.

"Yes," Adalia replied easily.

"Do you dig hilarious guys who can build almost anything?" Leo asked then.

Adalia thought about it. "Guys with a sense of humour sure. Build almost anything… that would be a convenient talent to have."

Leo pumped his fist in the air. "So I have a chance!" he shouted.

Adalia eyed the other people, giving them a puzzled glance.

Piper sighed and responded. "Every time Leo sees a pretty girl, he hits on her. He won't stop annoying you until you say yes to go out with him. He'll ask anybody out if they're pretty. Even Hunters of Artemis," Piper said, giving Leo a disapproving look.

Adalia picked up what was going on quickly. "So he asked you out," Adalia said, pointing to Thalia.

Piper grinned and nodded. "And he got several shocks out of it."

Leo stopped dancing. "And her shocks _hurt_."

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Who's your godly parent then, if Queen Annoying over there isn't?" Percy asked.

Annabeth hit his arm. "She's still her mother!" she whispered furiously.

Adalia smiled easily. "It's fine. She wasn't the _best_ mother."

"That's cause' mine is!" Percy said, laughing.

Thalia was eying Adalia, but Adalia fought the urge to shift under her gaze. "You're pretty powerful. Did you find Camp Jupiter or something? A demigod can't survive in the wilderness alone for that long."

"I grew up in Olympus," Adalia replied. The crowd of demigods gasped.

"I've never seen you there though," Percy said.

Adalia chuckled humourlessly. "They kept me hidden from the outside world."

"So why come out now?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Dunno. Apollo said something about 'It was time' and what not. I'm guessing they didn't want monsters coming after me, letting Kronos or Gaea know about my… specialty." Adalia waved her hand and a Diet Coke appeared.

"Drinks anyone?" Adalia asked as she popped open her can and took a swig of it.

"Aw. Are you a daughter of Dionysus?" Percy looked disappointed. Adalia laughed.

"No. D would be going insane if he had me as a daughter," she said as I took another swig of the Diet Coke.

"Then…" Percy looked puzzled.

"D?" Jason asked.

"Nickname," I answered. "Like how you call him Mr. D. I don't bother with the Mister part. I mean, two extra syllables!" Adalia exclaimed.

Percy shot me a grin. "I like this one," he chuckled.

"The rest of you are dismissed!" Chiron called. Campers began to disband, muttering in their own groups. "You all can stay here," he said, gesturing to the demigods at the head table.

The hours until dinner was spent questioning Adalia. It was an interview. Something Adalia had enough of. But Adalia knew what Apollo wanted to happen. To become friends with the powerful demigods before her. But Adalia always avoided one question. _Who's your parent?_

Adalia knew Thalia knew her mom. Her mom was in the Hunt, after all. But Adalia had never talked to her biological mom. Adalia only saw her through the secret Iris-messages that Hermes set up for her. Her mom didn't even know she was being watched.

Adalia wanted to join the Hunt, simply because she wanted to see her mom. But every time she mentioned it to Apollo, he shot her down, shaking his head adamantly. "You have a different future, Adalia," he would say.

Dinner was came quickly and excitement fell over the crowd. "What's going on?" Adalia whispered to Frank.

"Capture the Flag is after dinner," he explained. "Athena cabin and Ares cabin are leading different teams. Poseidon is always on Athena's side." Adalia gaped.

"Are you sure about that? Coz' Uncle P doesn't really like Athena. The feeling is mutual for them," Adalia said.

"Uncle P?" Frank asked, raising an eyebrow. Adalia shut her mouth. _Spoke too much again._ "But Percy and Annabeth are always on the same team. Rarely on the opposite." Adalia nodded, understanding. "Anyways, Pluto's cabin is on the Athena team. As is Ceres and Venus. Or Demeter and Aphrodite. On the Mars/Ares team is Jupiter, Hephaestus, Hermes, Dionysus and Apollo. The minor god cabins are split evenly between the teams. I'm on the red team, which is led by Ares or Mars. The blue team, led by Athena, are a pretty tough team. They have two of the Big Three cabins and the Athena cabin. Not to mention, they have Piper," Frank frowned.

Adalia nodded, soaking in the information. "Which team will I be on?" she asked. Adalia should be on the red team, but she had a feeling the blue team would win.

"Since you're new, I would suggest blue. Because Annabeth would know what to do," Frank said. Adalia nodded.

Adalia, Frank, Hazel, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper and Leo were still sitting at the Head table, finishing their dinner.

That was when Dionysus walked in.

"Hey D," Adalia waved. Dionysus' eyes flashed with purple fire and everybody, excluding Adalia, leaned back, afraid what would happen.

"WHO DARES TO CALL ME…" Dionysus bellowed. Then his eyes fell on Adalia, who was waving at him.

"Oh. Hi," Dionysus said gruffly.

Adalia laughed. "No need to be shy, D," she said. Adalia waved him over to sit at the table she was at.

Dionysus plopped down at the table, waving his hand for a Diet Coke to appear. Everybody was watching Adalia and Dionysus converse, wondering what in Hades was going on.

"So… you know each other?" Leo asked. Adalia laughed.

"You could say that." In the beginning, Dionysus hated Adalia. She was a demigod, so Dionysus hated. Pretty prejudiced, if you asked Adalia. But when one day, Adalia found Ariadne crying because her husband wasn't there and because he wasn't faithful, Adalia was the one who patched up their relationship, something Dionysus was eternally grateful for.

Everybody was taken aback at the kindness their camp director was showing for a newbie.

"Did you tell them your parentage yet?" Dionysus asked Adalia.

Everybody at the table focused on their conversation.

"Told them Hera was my mom." Dionysus scoffed.

"It's bad enough already that…" Adalia cut him off with a glare.

"So Capture the Flag, children!" Dionysus said, avoiding Adalia's frosty glare, and clapping his hands. The demigods were shocked at Dionysus' fear and sudden civility.

"Get into your little teams. Adalia you'll go with the blue team," he said and Adalia nodded. Piper slung an arm around Adalia. "We'll go together to get weapons and armor." Adalia wasn't sure how to respond as Piper led her away.

"I don't wear armor. If I do, your mom would zap me and change it into some dress. Trust me, I've tried," Adalia said as Piper led her to a shed. Piper sighed at her mom's antics.

"Weapons?" Piper asked. "What do you use?" Adalia thought about it.

"I'm fine with anything actually… I want everything," Adalia decided. Easily, she slung a quiver on her shoulders and took a bow from the rack. She already had hunting daggers sheathed in her sleeves. Her sword was by her side already.

"I already have my daggers and sword so… I'm all good."

Piper looked amazed. "You know how to use all of it?"

"Apollo and Artemis was adamant about me learning how to shoot. Zeus and Poseidon wanted me to use a sword and Athena wanted me to use daggers because it requires a lot of intelligence. Blah, blah, blah," she said, dismissing it with a wave of her hand.

Piper still looked awestruck and Adalia tried not to blush.

Together, they ran out of the armory and into the woods, where Annabeth was already discussing battle plan.

"Any suggestions?" Annabeth asked, placing a hand on the forest map.

Adalia studied the map for a bit. "I think Piper should broadcast her voice over the forest. Block out her voice with wax or whatever, but I think she should do it. Confuse them. Also, she should stay here instead of being in the attack line. No doubt Thalia and Jason can predict what we're going to do since Thalia knows you so well, Annabeth. Jason is definitely going to be in the party that takes the flag. If Piper is here, she could easily use her charmspeak and distract them. Also," Adalia said, leaning forward. She pointed to the route that led straight through the woods to the red team's flag. "A small party should go here instead of a main hunting party. People that are good at being quiet. Other people like the Hecate cabin can lead them astray with the side routes. Your idea for distraction is really good. The idea that Demeter cabin should be split with the Hecate cabin. Use plants and whatever you can grow to block is good. The other cabins should split up, dividing evenly to cause other forms of distraction. Just run around in the forest making a lot of noise, but stay away from the main route. Keep running until you meet at a rendezvous point right here, where you can make your stand," Adalia said, pointing to another spot.

She was met with silence. Adalia looked up, everybody was gaping at her. "Bad plan?" she asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "I like it. Percy, Nico, me and you. Hazel should stay with Piper," Annabeth decided. "Hazel's better on defense than any of us," Annabeth explained to Adalia. Hazel blushed.

"Let's go then, Wise Girl," Percy smiled, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.

Nico groaned. "Save it for when you're alone. Come on!"

They all split up and the small group of four began running. Nico was as silent as the shadows. He kept melting in them and didn't make a sound. Annabeth was almost as quiet. There was the occasional rustle of leaves but it wasn't big enough to cause someone to come over here. Percy was a different story. He kept stepping on twigs, snapping them and crunching leaves under his Converse, wincing every time.

Adalia was silent – thanks to the reminders and tips Artemis drilled into her head.

Afraid that Percy would be the cause of a huge band of heroes coming for them, Adalia spoke to him quietly. "Turn into water."

Percy recoiled. "Err… what?"

"You are a son of Poseidon. Have you not learned this skill?" Adalia asked. Percy shook his head. Sighing, Adalia lifted her hand and Percy hovered a few feet off the ground. Percy's eyes widened with shock.

"Zeus is going to kill me for this you know?" Percy asked, trying to get down.

"Not if I did it. Just go!" Adalia whispered fiercely.

Percy began to run on the air and Adalia tried to ignore the glances Nico, Annabeth and Percy sent to her. Finally, they saw the flag in the distance, a little speck in the horizon, except they were met with twenty other heroes.

"Twenty?" Annabeth said in disbelief. "This is against the rules!" she shouted.

"Because we care, blondie?" someone shouted from the crowd of demigods. Annabeth's face turned red and she charged the crowd. Percy followed her to help and Nico and Adalia nodded to each other, going for the flag.

Technically, they weren't really breaking the rules. They were pretty far from the flag so they sprinted. Tired of being so slow, Adalia used the wind to propel her forward, along with Nico, who had swore in surprise.

There, Leo and Nyssa were guarding the flag. Leo smirked. "Well, hello beautiful," he called to Adalia.

Adalia rolled his eyes. "Let's see what you got, son of fire."

Leo charged her, a hammer in hand, and Adalia met his hammer with a dagger. It was tricky to block something like a hammer with a hunting knife, but Artemis had taught her many tricks. As did Athena, who told her it was always good to look for chinks in the armor. Adalia threw a seductive smile at Leo, a smile that Aphrodite would have been proud of, and Leo froze. In that instant, Adalia ran up close to Leo and was about to smash her fist into Leo's helmet, knocking him out. But Leo quickly backed out of range, shaking his head out of the daze.

Leo's body lit onto flames. "Let's see if you can win this one!" he shouted.

Adalia grimaced. Close combat weapons such as knives and swords wouldn't work with that fire acting as a shield. She could use her bow and arrow, but she wouldn't have enough time to shoot before Leo got too close again.

Finally, a plan hit her like cold water. _Water._ Adalia ran closer and closer to Leo's flames and Leo looked worried for her well being if she hit his flames full on.

He was tempted to turn the flames off, but he decided Adalia wouldn't be stupid and just veer off. But she didn't. Two feet away. Then cold water was dumped onto Leo as Adalia's hand shot up into the sky, dousing his flames.

Shocked and stunned, Leo froze again. Adalia ran for the flag and grabbed it easily.

Leo stopped her, walking in her path. "Wait a second. You aren't leaving that easily."

_Where was Nico?_ Adalia thought. Nico was suppose to shadow travel with the flag to the silver side. But the son of Hades was nowhere in sight. Percy and Annabeth seemed to have disappeared too, in the crowd of demigods in the distance.

Leo got closer and closer. Adalia tensed, ready to strike him. But she was at a disadvantage since she only had one free hand while holding the pole – and the pole wasn't all that light either.

Adalia closed the distance between Leo and her, and Leo stopped breathing. There was no space between the two demigods as Adalia looked up at Leo, head tilting back.

Adalia leaned closer and closer to Leo, her minty breath fanning over Leo's face.

Then…

She kneed him in his crotch.

"Ow!" Leo howled, falling to the ground.

Adalia smirked and hopped up onto a tree, climbing rapidly to the top before other demigods could see her.

She ran across the tops of the trees, crossing over into home territory. The flag shimmered and the red changed to silver. Grinning, she jumped down from the tree, all fifty feet, and landed easily on her feet, where a stunned Jason, grinning Piper, smiling Hazel and wide-eyed Frank stared.

"Silver team wins!" Chiron declared.

**AAND. Adalia won in a way that Aphrodite would have been SOOO proud of! YAY.**

**TRIVIA!**

**What was the name of Leo's mother?**

**AAAANNSWEEEERRR and YOU GET A PRIZE! Of...**

**i dunno. i'll have to think of something good. Mhm... YOU GET TO CHOOSE A CHARACTER! (Cameo character/ recurring character) **

**describe the appearance/ demigod or human/ connection bla bla bla WHATEVER**

**BUT ONLY IF U ANSWER THE QUESTION ABOVE CORRECTLY!**

**and FIVE REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER? PWEASE? WITH LEO GOODNESS ON TOP?**


	4. Figuring It Out

Her peers whooped, lifting her onto their shoulders. "Adalia! Adalia!" they hooted.

And where was Leo?

"How did she get past your guard?" Jason asked, pestering him again. Leo tried to keep the blush off his face.

Her proximity. The smell of dawn in her blue-black hair. Unhinging blue eyes. It was just all so… perfect.

Too perfect. She was incredibly powerful, strong, intelligent and beautiful. It was like Leo couldn't find a crack in her perfect glass mask. A mask. That's what it was. There had to be more to a girl like that.

Adalia was just Leo's type. Beautiful, strong and _way_ out of his league. The girl was just too good for him – which was why Leo had to go for her. But one thing that Leo didn't want in a girl was secrets. They made things complicated, unsure and messy. True, Leo had his own amount of secrets. That's why he didn't need a girl adding more to the fire.

But Adalia was different. Heck, they all were. But something drew Leo back to Adalia. Leo tuned Jason's constant pestering and annoying questions as he gazed at Adalia, blushing and trying to tell the campers lifting her to put her down.

It was so rare when the captor of the flag was not Jason, Piper, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth or Nico. They were the strongest campers in Camp Half-Blood. Sure, there's Frank… but he's Frank.

Thoughts buzzed around Leo's head as he tried to solve the puzzle that was Adalia. Her parentage could be any of the Olympians, yet none at all.

Leo sat close to the camp fire, blazing a strong golden yellow, reflecting the happy moods of the campers. The Apollo campers were leading more campfire songs in the amphitheater. Leo, like usual, was stoking the fire, adding more fire to the golden flames. Across from Leo sat Adalia.

Adalia was sitting next to Nico and Hestia, who were laughing like old friends. Will Solace walked up to Adalia then, holding a guitar. "Would you like to sing something?" Will asked. Adalia raised her eyebrows and hesitated. Nodding shyly, she took the guitar in her hands. The crowd fell silent as they watched the new camper.

The fire dimmed to an anticipating flicker. She began to strum as the people around the fire clapped to the music. "So Apollo had a nice…" she started.

The whole camp began singing with her, surprised at her talent, but going on with it easily. They sang about Apollo's nice butt, who met a banana cream pie, and fell in love. You could tell how it went simply with the first couple lines of the song.

Chiron stood at the front of the crowd. "Well, we welcome you here Adalia. You are welcome to Cabin Two, Hera's cabin. It might be a bit dusty in there, just a warning. And some announcements are that Masters Archery begins at seven tomorrow! Sharp! If you are late, we shall be leaving without you," Chiron called as several campers groaned. "Adalia, someone can show you around camp. You will just take the same activities they do. Since you're the only one in your cabin…"

Chiron's eyes fell on Leo, though he didn't notice it. Leo was still staring at the fire, marvelling at its magic. "Leo will show you around," Chiron decided.

"Sorry what?" Leo asked, looking up when he heard his name.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Chiron?" Thalia asked. "I mean, Leo and a pretty girl. That's not a good combination."

Leo scoffed. "Me and pretty girls are _plenty_ good. _Plenty." _

Thalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

"Off to sleep, children!" Chiron said, before flicking his tail and trotting back to the Big House.

Leo was excited. Maybe he could finally discover what went on in Adalia's head. But definitely no liking her. A girl with many problems was even off-limits to Leo. A Hunter of Artemis is alright, as long as she's easy-going. Ish. Thalia doesn't have too many problems.

Adalia on the other hand has several secrets – all that Leo wants to figure out. But Leo wouldn't risk it and like her. Too many secrets means too many problems.

Leo looked up. Everybody was already gone. Adalia was walking back to Cabin Two and Cabin Nine, Leo's cabin, was on the other end of the U that the cabins were arranged in.

"You alright, man?" Percy asked, waving a hand in front of his face. Leo shook out of the daze he was in and shot Percy a smile.

"Perfect. Now shoo. Go play with Annabeth while the rest of us sleep like civilized people," Leo laughed, smoothing it over. Percy rolled his eyes and left Leo, meeting Annabeth and sliding an arm around her waist.

With a slight hesitation, Leo turned to go to a cabin – Cabin Two. There was something going on and Leo was going to find out what. It just didn't add up. Perfect powers, daughter of Hera…

Curiosity killed the cat.

_Then screw it,_ Leo thought. _Curiosity will kill me._

Leo looked around to check if any remaining demigods were there. No one. But Leo had to stay on his toes. The harpies, no doubt, would come to eat his awesomeness.

"I feel so James Bond right now," Leo whispered to himself. _And I feel insane._

Leo snuck up to the window and stopped himself from peering in. He slapped his own face as hard as he could. "What the heck am I doing?" Leo asked himself. He was turning insane. With a shake of his head, he began to turn back to go back to his cabin.

When he heard a scream. A bloodcurdling shriek came from the walls of Cabin Two. Leo shook in his shoes and ran back to the window, holding a ball of fire to the glass to see inside. "Adalia?" Leo asked, but no one replied, just screams.

Scream after scream Adalia shouted, clutching her head in her hands. Someone was pounding a hammer in her brain, knocking it against her skull over and over. She kneeled onto the floor, as if begging the air would make the pounding in her head stop.

This one was a bad one. Adalia had never experienced a headache so strong.

Then the door bursted open, revealing a light so bright that Adalia had to shut her eyes to block it out. She held one hand out and looked through her fingers. Leo stood there, flaming golden flames, with the most worried look on his face.

_If someone from Cabin Nine heard, what are the chances other people heard, _Adalia thought, trying to stand. But she failed to, collapsing back onto her hands and knees.

Leo offered her a hand – now de-flamed. Adalia ignored it, staying on the ground. "Who else heard," she asked weakly, reaching out a hand for the glass of water she always had nearby. She greedily choked it down, before shakily standing. The episode had stopped, and now she was just worried.

What did Leo see? Adalia was wary of the demigod before her, who was shuffling his feet.

"Did you need something?" Adalia asked.

Leo raised his head incredulously. "Did _I_ need something? You almost died!" Leo said, gesturing to the floor.

"I wasn't going to die," Adalia said hotly. Yet.

"There's a silent _yet_ at the end of that sentence." _How the heck did he know_? Adalia was thoroughly creeped out. So now he read thoughts?

"Doesn't matter," Adalia said, trying to deny what happened.

"Doesn't matter? You collapsed on the floor screaming, I wouldn't call that doesn't matter," Leo scoffed. He took several steps closer to Adalia who had backed up into Hera's statue.

"Leo. Leave now," Adalia said firmly, worried that another one of her _episodes_ would come. They usually happened during the night and rarely when the sun was shining, but they happened more frequently.

And Adalia had until her sixteenth birthday. That was what the Fates had decreed. That was what Apollo had said.

They had all warned her. Time was running out for Adalia, but she didn't want any more people to know. She didn't want any other person to worry for her. She didn't want the pitying looks everybody shot her as she walked past them. The gods did that enough.

"Get the heck out!" Adalia screamed when Leo wouldn't move. The pounding had started again, and Adalia shuddered, pressing two fingers to her temples. Her knees shook and Leo put an arm around her, keeping her standing.

"Oh my gods, Adalia. What do I do? Ice pack? Tylenol? Tylenol works wonders on the…" Leo rambled.

Adalia slapped his chest weakly, as if she were slapping a fly. She had no energy to hit harder. "Leo," Adalia said, rubbing her temples.

"Yeah?" Leo asked.

"Shut up." Leo shut up and Adalia bit her lip to keep the screams from ripping out. She didn't want anyone else to hear or see this. The pounding in her head increased, as if someone was slamming a hammer into her brain.

Adalia screamed, falling but Leo caught her easily. Her heart rate increased, as fast as a hummingbird's.

Leo was freaking out on the inside. He was helpless and he had no idea what to do. "Adalia do you want me to call someone?"

The girl in his arms shook her head fervently and Leo deposited her onto one of the bunks. Adalia shook, screaming profanities as she rolled around. Sweat beaded on her forehead. Leo ran outside, meeting the cool night air and he ran to get ice. The cleaning harpies had to have some. The harpies were already outside, flying around and enforcing the curfew.

One of them saw Leo. "Demigod!" they hissed. Leo wasn't about to become harpy chow – not when Adalia was in her condition. Leo flamed up, and the harpies hissed, backing away.

"One of you. Get me an ice pack," Leo ordered. When none of the harpies moved, Leo flared his fire, burning several harpies. "Now!" he yelled and the harpies flew around, running to get ice. A small one zipped back, dropping a bag of ice in Leo's hands.

"Thank you!" he waved and he ran back inside the Hera cabin. The blood had drained from Adalia's face, and Leo pressed the ice to her forehead, neck and arms. Adalia started to stop shaking and Leo gave a sigh of relief.

A few moments later, Adalia's blue eyes flew open, looking around from her spot.

They zoomed in on Leo and he fought the urge to back down. Adalia clutched his arm and Leo blushed, glad for the darkness so that Adalia didn't see. "Does anybody else know of my… _condition?_" Adalia asked worriedly.

Leo shook his head and Adalia gave a sigh of relief. "This will be our secret alright? Next time though…"

Leo nodded for her to continue. "Stay the hell away."

Leo shot her a puzzled look. "No way!" Leo exclaimed. "You think I'm going to let you die when I see you like this?"

"It's…" Adalia gave an exasperated sigh. "Complicated. It's inevitable. Just leave it, alright Leo?"

Leo shook his head fervently. "At least let me stay beside you, or else everybody will know," Leo threatened.

Adalia sighed and nodded, giving up after giving Leo a harsh glare. He had flinched, but he had not backed down. "You go rest now," Leo said, pressing the ice once again to her skin. Leo drew the covers to her chin and Adalia settled down, closing her eyes.

Leo tossed the ice to the side and eyed the sleeping Adalia. Soft snores emanated from her pink lips, dropped into an O shape. Leo smiled. She looked so peaceful, unlike she had looked only moments before – shaking and screaming from what, Leo did not know.

He was figuring it out, piecing it together. Leo did not know what compelled him to do the thing he did after, but he did it and exited the cabin.

Adalia opened one eye in her sleep, waking from a weird feeling. Little did she know, it was the imprint of Leo's lips on her forehead that allowed her to sleep so well.

**Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's just... eh. But spring break is coming soon! Yay!**


	5. Fighting in Camp

Adalia lied awake, staring at the ceiling of Cabin Two. Subconsciously, she put a hand to her forehead. Her Aphrodite senses were tingling, though Adalia had never felt this feeling before. She had always sensed it from other people… but not _herself._

Then the door bursted open, revealing the person on her mind. "Adalia!" Leo shouted. Adalia screamed, covering herself with her thin, scratchy blanket.

"What the heck, Leo?" Adalia shouted.

"What?" Leo asked, scratching his head.

"Number one, you've come in without knocking," Adalia said, placing two hands on her hips. "Number two, I'm not wearing any pants."

Adalia's blanket was still covering her legs, but she still blushed a red colour. Leo turned away, tossing her a pair of shorts he found on the floor. Adalia quickly put it on and tossed the blanket to the side.

"What do you want, Leo?" Adalia sighed.

"Breakfast, duh." Leo rolled his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's in two minutes! Don't be late!" Leo called as he skipped out of the room. Adalia rolled her eyes and slipped on a baggy hoodie over her tank top and shorts before sauntering out of the cabin.

Leo was leaning against the outside cabin wall, eyes closed and head bent over. Adalia raised an eyebrow. It was as if her Aphrodite senses had abandoned her. She sensed nothing from Leo. It was either… Leo was emotionless or he just didn't care about Adalia. But the latter didn't make sense. She should at least sense friendly vibes.

But Adalia had to guess with Leo. She had no idea what he was going to do next. Adalia shoved him and Leo collapsed onto the ground, rubbing his head.

"What the heck?" Leo asked, looking around before his eyes rested on the blue-eyed, smirking Adalia.

"Come _on_ Leo. We're going to be late for breakfast!" Adalia smirked, imitating Leo, before copying his skip and skipping away towards the pavilion.

"You're so evil," Adalia heard Leo laugh behind her. Together, they sprinted down to the pavilion, where Chiron was getting the campers' attention.

The laughter coming from both Adalia and Leo quieted as all the campers' swerved to see what was going on. Chiron cleared his throat. "Nice of you to join us, both of you," Chiron said, shooting them a disapproving look. Adalia blushed and sat down in Hera's usually empty table. A nymph brought her a plate of steaming eggs and sizzling bacon. Adalia gleefully eyed it.

Chiron raised his hands. "To the gods!" he called and scraped some of his breakfast into the fire. The campers followed his example, but Adalia just sat there, eyebrow raised. Leo stopped next to her, with his bacon half gone. He had scraped the best part of the bacon into the fire.

"Aren't you going to go?" Leo asked.

Adalia shook her head. "Apollo had said it was all… what was that word he used? He said it was all… cool."

Leo eyed her, eyes wide. _What kind of girl was she?_

"Won't the gods blast you? Like Hera set you on fire or something?" Leo asked. Adalia shook her head.

"Hera does not require offerings from me. And…" Adalia stopped herself before she could say something wrong. "My Olympian parent does not mind. He knows he does not deserve it," Adalia spat, venom dripping from her voice as she mentioned her parent. Leo stared at her, taken aback.

_How does this girl not get blasted?_ Leo thought. But he was glad she wasn't. Leo took one last glance at the girl scarfing her eggs down before returning to his own cabin table. _Very_ glad.

Adalia gobbled down her eggs as if it was her last meal. She nearly choked on the bacon, but didn't stop her mad stuffing of it down her throat. To finish, she gulped down a cup of orange juice. She caught the glances of Percy, Jason and Thalia from the next tables over.

"Well, hey there," she said, waving at her secret siblings and cousins. They waved back nervously, glancing at the sky. "Don't worry guys. I won't get zapped by the gods," Adalia laughed. She stood up, done with her plate. A nymph rushed out and took her plate.

Adalia touched the dryad's shoulder and the dryad almost flinched. "Do you want some help with that?" Adalia asked. She was used to have someone take her plate from the dinner table, but she didn't want to become a brat. Most of the minor gods didn't like her and already thought she was a spoiled demigod. The dryad already had a full handful of plates, several on her arms. She nodded gratefully and Adalia took a stack of plates from her arms. And another. And another.

Soon, all of the dryad's plates were on Adalia – either on her arms, her hands or on her head. Adalia winked at the dryad and began slowly walking towards the kitchen area. The plates on her head shook and the campers walked out of her way.

Adalia didn't want to show off and blushed every time someone stared at her. Having enough with the stares on her back, Adalia ran into the kitchen area, luckily not dropping the plates on her head. It was just physics actually, also the women in her Olympian family had taught her poise.

Not just any poise – extreme poise. "Back straight, shoulders back, no hunching!" they would always yell at her. Eventually, Adalia gained the perfect posture. Adalia didn't like it, but it was forced into her brain.

She ignored the stares of her campers as she exited the kitchen, chin held high, as she walked to Chiron to ask for her activity schedule.

"Hey Chiron," Adalia waved. "So… what's my schedule?" Adalia asked.

"Here's your schedule," Chiron said, with a wave of his hand. He quickly jotted down something on a piece of paper. Adalia had no idea where the writing utensil and paper came from, but she didn't question it.

Adalia skimmed through it first.

_8:00AM – Breakfast + Cabin Inspection_

Adalia looked up. Cabin Inspection. Adalia needed to clean up, but she knew that she had finished super early – so she had plenty of time. Even then, Adalia started walking back to her cabin, though she kept her head down and eyes glued to the paper Chiron had handed her.

_9:00AM – 10:00AM – Sword and Shield w/ Clarisse (Cabin Challenge – full armour required and weapons)_

Easy. If Adalia was going against the Hephaestus cabin, Adalia wasn't sure if they had good fighters but they were big and burly – which was a great advantage for them, considering Adalia's short height and slim frame. Compared to most of the girls and guys at camp, she was a shortie. Only five feet three inches. Hermes cabin didn't seem too big of a threat and to be honest, Adalia knew her biggest threats were the Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena and Ares cabins.

_10:00AM – 11:00AM – Archery w/ Chiron _

Adalia frowned. Her archery wasn't as good as her close combat, though she was a decent shot. But her archery was rusty and she couldn't remember any tips Apollo may have given her in their last session.

_11:00AM – 1:00PM – Winged Horseback Ride (Trail, then picnic lunch, then aerial combat)_

Adalia did a little dance on the inside. She loved aerial combat.

_2:00PM – 4:00PM – Free choice of either arts and crafts w/ Hephaestus cabin/ canoe races w/ naiads (playing for 20 gold drachma credit camp store)/ climbing wall w/ satyrs _

Adalia pursed her lips as she opened the door to her cabin and sat on her bunk. Most likely she would either go to the canoe races, though that in itself was unlikely, or go climbing with satyrs. She didn't like building stuff – she didn't have the creativity for it. Also she didn't have the skill. It was one of the gifts she didn't have.

_4:00PM – 5:00PM – Swim + beach time_

Adalia didn't have anyone to really hang out with. She was probably just going to stay in her cabin, sharpening her hunting daggers.

_5:00PM – 6:00PM – Free time (Also volleyball available) and Cabin Clean-up_

More time with herself. Yay.

_6:00PM – 9:00PM – Dinner then Capture the Flag_

_ 9:00PM – 10:00PM – Sing-a-long and bonfire w/ Apollo cabin_

_ 10:00PM – return to cabin (lights out by 11:00)_

Adalia sighed, putting down the list and busying herself with cleaning. She made her bed and folded her clothes, putting them in a spare drawer. Adalia pushed the Hera statue to the side and dragged the sofa that usually no one would have seen that was on the side in place of the statue. There was even a coffee table in the Hera cabin – but no one would have noticed because of the statue.

Hera was the goddess of home and marriage – she should make her cabin seem more home like. So that's what Adalia did. Lights lit up Hera's cabin, brightening up the place immediately. Fire crackled in the fireplace and not a speck of dust was in sight.

A knock came on her door just when Adalia was admiring her work. She grinned and opened the door, revealing the faces of Annabeth and Percy. "Hey guys," Adalia waved.

The married couple stepped in, admiring the place. "We usually skip the Hera cabin, but I didn't think it would look like _this_," Percy admired. "I always thought it would be some stone cold place, like Hera," Percy grinned. Annabeth slapped her arm, looking at Adalia meaningfully.

Adalia grinned. "I don't mind Annabeth. It was actually stone cold. I just made it more homely. Goddess of home and marriage – I don't think some cold, marble statue should be in the centre of the cabin," Adalia said, nodding to the statue in the corner. "I don't really like Hera anyways," Adalia staged-whispered to Percy and Annabeth.

They laughed and grinned, clapping Adalia on the back. "Perfect five," Annabeth smiled, checking it off her list.

"Well, see you guys later!" Adalia waved.

"Hey, Adalia. For beach time, you should come hang out with us. Unless you already made plans," Percy invited.

Adalia shook her head. "Of course I'll join you. I don't have plans," Adalia smiled. Maybe she'll get a social life here after all.

"Cool. See you then," Percy waved and the married couple walked arm in arm away from the cabin.

It was almost nine so she decided to go to the swords arena first. She didn't know where it was, so she might as well spend her extra time looking for it.

Turned out, she didn't have to. Leo was waiting next to her door, just like he did for breakfast.

"Well, bonjour," Leo waved. Adalia smiled on the inside.

She faked ignorance. "What are you doing here?" Adalia asked.

"Turns out, most of your day is with me. Yay! So Chiron asked me to show you around," Leo said. Adalia couldn't help but be disappointed that it was Chiron that had appointed Leo to watch her. "Also, camp counsellor meetings are held soon after breakfast. You sort of missed yours. But it's alright. The first meeting was mostly about you anyways. I sort of volunteered to show you around," Leo said, bashfully rubbing the back of his head. Adalia's heart did a little spin in her chest.

And Adalia thought she was going insane.

"So, show me to the arena," Adalia gestured. Leo started walking forward and Adalia followed after him.

They made it to the arena in awkward silence, with Leo fidgeting with something in his hands and muttering to himself the entire time.

Adalia had her sword strapped to her newly-changed holey jeans – she had changed before Percy and Annabeth had come. Hunting daggers were sheathed in the sleeves of her white long-sleeved shirt.

She eyed Leo in the corner of her eye. He was wearing jeans – which looked surprisingly good on him, slung low on his hips. Leo always seemed to be wearing a tool belt and on his back was a mechanic's shirt - stained with black oil. He had Latino features – with an upturned nose and dark, mischievous eyes. He had curly black hair, complete with a splatter of freckles on his face.

And he looked _good._ Adalia blushed when Leo turned to look at her, eyebrow raised.

Adalia turned and marched to the arena, where Clarisse was sharpening some of her weapons. "So. Today we are matched up! Some of you wimps don't want to play in our little _tournament_ but you have to, so too bad!" Clarisse bellowed. "I'll pair you guys up." Clarisse began to rattle a bunch of names as she tied up her stringy, brown hair into a ponytail. Adalia discreetly touched my own long, raven hair. She didn't like tying her hair up, so she left it as it was.

Finally, Clarisse' eyes fell on me. "Ah. A newbie. I'll take you on, girl," Clarisse smirked. Adalia hid my own grin, glad for Clarisse. She wanted a challenge.

"Are you sure, Clarisse?" Leo said, stepping in. "I mean, she's just a new girl," Leo said. It stung. Adalia was a little angry at him, because she wanted to earn her own place. It was obvious that Leo didn't think Adalia could take care of herself. Well, news flash. She could.

Adalia placed a firm hand on Leo's forearm. "I got this. You just watch with popcorn on the side."

"So this will be a match between me and girlie. First match will be us! Watch and learn, wimps," Clarisse laughed. Her cabin buddies chuckled on the side, cheering her on. Some people were watching through their fingers, sighing as "another girl" was going to get beat up by Clarisse.

Clarisse already had a sword drawn, pointing it at Adalia's throat. Leo sighed, sitting down on the side. "Draw your sword," Clarisse shouted.

Adalia was angry. Did no one believe in her? As quick as a cobra, she drew her sword, sliding it into Clarisse's grip and with a flick of her wrist, disarmed Clarisse easily and pointed her own sword at Clarisse's throat. "I'm ready when you are," Adalia smirked. Clarisse snarled as people straightened, eager to watch a good fight. Clarisse rolled to pick up her sword and Adalia allowed it, keeping her guard up.

It was easy to see Clarisse was always on offense – though Adalia didn't dare underestimate her opponent. Clarisse struck, strike after strike, but Adalia simply dodged, as fast as light – Apollo had taught her – laughing in the setting. Clarisse growled at Adalia's laughter and struck again, but this time, Adalia snuck past her guard and kicked Clarisse's side, making the daughter of the war god fall onto her side, losing her balance. Adalia's daggers were at Clarisse's neck before she could even blink.

Clarisse growled. "I surrender," she spat. Adalia smiled and stood up, offering Clarisse a hand, which she promptly ignored.

Adalia let her arm hang next to her side. "You can choose who to fight next," Clarisse said unhappily, sitting back on the bench, rubbing her side. Adalia was a bit worried. _She hadn't kicked _that_ hard, had she?_

"Err… whoever wants to fight, just step up," Adalia said, letting the offer hang in the air.

No one stood up. The Ares cabin just looked pointedly away from the girl who defeated their cabin counsellor and the Hephaestus cabin all had something they fidgeted with in their hands.

"I'll do it," Leo said, raising a hand. Adalia nodded, lowering her stance into a ready position as Leo stood up and walked closer.

The two demigods walked in a circle, always wary of each other, before Adalia had enough and struck out with her sword, which Leo met with a flaming hammer. "Don't burn down this place again!" someone called from the stands. Adalia narrowed my eyes before dropping her sword. Leo raised his eyebrow.

"Does that mean I win?" Leo asked, asking someone in the stands. He was met with murmurs.

"Not so easily," Adalia smirked before lunging at him with her unsheathed daggers. Leo gave a half squeal half scream, ducking out of reach. He rolled before Adalia could stab at him with a downward strike. Leo had armour, so Adalia wasn't worried. Adalia on the other hand was a lighter target, but she didn't care for armour.

"I don't want to hurt you," Leo panted.

Adalia scoffed. "Like you could do that, Flame Boy," Adalia laughed. "C'mon! Give me your best shot. Or is that all you can do?" Adalia called.

Leo narrowed his eyes before grinning. "Oh it's on, baby."

Leo lunged forward, but Adalia met his strike with her own blade, slashing forward, but Leo just ducked out of reach. Adalia slashed again and again, but Leo kept running away and eventually, Adalia got frustrated.

Adalia did a disarming maneuver, sending the flaming hammer out of Leo's grip. Leo was backed up against a wall, with Adalia's hands near his neck with her daggers. The hammer had sputtered out of flames once it left Leo's hands.

"Now, now," Leo said, putting his hands up. Adalia didn't back down. You didn't back down unless you heard the word _surrender._

Leo grabbed Adalia's shoulders, pushing her away from him, but keeping a firm hold so that Adalia couldn't just lunge back again. Leo was in a horrible position, and he didn't want to use his fire to burn Adalia.

Adalia noticed this. The easy thing to do would be to burn her, but Leo didn't do that. "Just burn me!" Adalia shouted angrily. Leo's dark eyes widened but he shook his head. Adalia snarled and flipped backwards, bringing Leo with her. Adalia ended on top of Leo and Leo ended up with the wind knocked out of him.

Adalia leaned forward so that her legs pinned his and her arm was at his neck. Their faces were only inches apart, with Adalia's dagger touching Leo's neck. Adalia was painfully aware of Leo's proximity, but she couldn't help but stay there, in the warmth of Leo.

"I surrender," Leo breathed.

**Ooh la la... Adalia is ON LEO! And... i just left you like that. Teehee. **

**Anyways, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW and REVIEW! ONLY THREE THINGS YOU MUST DO TO MAKE ME HAPPY!**

**And Happy Me = more Writing Me!**

**thanks guest for reminding me! the IIIII surrender part. anyways. the switches with the POV is pretty confusing - yeah - but i kinda want both of them in there cuz u kno. they both so awesome and there r just moments that i like LEO in there instead of ADALIA. but ADALIA is going to be the main POV. i'll try to keep it to one i guess**


	6. Aerial Combat

Adalia was breathing hard on top of Leo, her hair falling from her face. Realizing her surroundings and the cat calls from other campers, she immediately got up, trying her best not to blush and hoping her sweat covered it.

She knew what she couldn't do down here at camp. She paid the price for it, and she wasn't going to go back now. The rules set by Hera were surprising reasonable – and she couldn't screw that up. She didn't want to be "grounded" back in Olympus.

Adalia handed Leo a hand, nonetheless, since it was good manners to do so. Hera had been strict with that too.

Leo said a quick thank you and turned away, retreating back into the arms of his cabin, who were clapping his back and giving him friendly chuckles because he lost to a "newbie girl." Adalia wanted to pounce on them and punch their faces until they agreed that girls had just as much power as guys did – but she had a feeling that would violate one of Hera's rules of "no mutilating demigods even if they piss you off."

Adalia dusted herself off and grabbed a bottle of water from the bench. She began to close her eyes as the other campers started sparring.

"Nice battle," she heard a voice say. She carefully opened one eye, unsurprised when she found Leo staring back at her. "So…" Adalia was a little puzzled. From what Artemis had told her, he was nothing but a flirt with the Hunters of Artemis. Was he just not interested in her? _Probably_, Adalia thought glumly. But that was a good thing. It meant one less rule broken.

"What?" Adalia asked, a little coldly. Leo was taken aback, and Adalia felt bad, but she refused to give in. She closed her eyes again, crossing her arms with a little humph.

Adalia heard a light sigh and footsteps sounding. Carefully, she opened one eye and she saw Leo, chuckling lightly next to her.

Adalia looked pointedly away, glaring holes in the two people sparring on the mat. Match after match it went on, but Leo continued to look at Adalia. Adalia shifted under his gaze, praying to every Olympian god that time would somehow speed up and it would be the end of the session.

But then Adalia groaned internally. She was spending most of her day with Leo. Leo had volunteered to show her around. Perfect. Just perfect.

Not.

Finally, Clarisse blew a loud whistle and all heads turned to face her. "Alright, wimps!" she shouted. "You guys can go. Leave now!" she shouted and campers shuffled out of the swords arena. Adalia was the first one out, sprinting to the stables.

She gave a loud taxi whistle, just as the other campers arrived. Leo stared at her, eyebrow raised. Adalia grinned but was a little shocked at the audience she had gained. Just then, something swooped out of the sky, lifting Adalia up, and into the blue sky. Adalia gave a shriek of joy, before letting go of the thing that held her and flipping in midair.

The same thing swooped under her, catching her. Adalia landed easily on the back, laughing as her fellow campers stared in shock. Mistletoe. Adalia's pegasus. "It's nice to see you, buddy," Adalia smiled, brushing the mane of her pegasus.

Leo had flown up next to her, uneasy on his own pegasus. "This is Taxi," Leo said, patting his horse. Leo was still uneasy on his pegasus, gripping the reigns as tightly as he could in his clenched fist.

"Easy there, Leo. Looser, looser!" Adalia coached as Mistletoe flew in a loop. Adalia laughed and flew back down onto the ground, meeting the other campers on their horses. All of them were pegasi, with large, beautiful wings.

Leo had come up next to her and they were the tail of the trail. Percy, Jason, Thalia, Nico and Hazel were all in the same group, right in front of them. The children of the Big Three. Both Roman and Greek demigods. It was a sight to see them gathered all together – all of them – including Adalia.

Hazel's horse surprisingly had no wings, though Adalia recognized it immediately. "You tamed Arion?" she asked incredulously. Hazel nodded as if it was no big deal. Percy was on a midnight black horse, who was neighing at Adalia.

"Thanks. It's not everyday I get a compliment from one of the most famous pegasus of this century," Adalia complimented.

_See, Percy? This kid got taste, _the pegasus neighed. Adalia chuckled.

"You understand horses?" Percy asked. Adalia nodded, shying away again, going onto the other side of Leo. Jason was on an _anemoi thuellai,_ and Adalia learned that the storm spirit's name was Tempest – half-tamed. Adalia immediately put her guard up. You never know what storm spirit's do. They were wild and unpredictable. Nico was on a skeleton horse – with skeleton wings. Thalia was on another pegasus, whose name was Guido.

They trotted along at the back of the group, occasionally making conversation and laughing at Leo's jokes, but Adalia stayed silent. She hung at the very end, staying a good amount of distance away from the rest of them.

_Why so far back?_ Mistletoe asked her.

Adalia leaned closer to her pegasus' ear, whispering so that no one could hear her. "Too close for comfort. I don't belong there." Mistletoe neighed softly and Adalia gently patted her pegasus as they rode the worn trail.

Mistletoe continued trotting as Adalia turned around in her saddle so that her back was lying against Mistletoe's mane and she was sitting backwards. She had done this enough times that Mistletoe was used to it and Mistletoe would occasionally adjust herself so that Adalia wouldn't fall. Adalia stared at the blue sky, partly covered by the trees. The sun shone through, warming her face. Adalia let out a little sigh as she closed her eyes, basking in the sun.

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you sit on a horse," someone said. Adalia opened one eye and realized the trees were no longer above her. She sat up. She was already in a clearing and Mistletoe must have stopped, along with the rest of the group. Some people were already laying out a picnic and Leo was next to her, grinning in the crazed way of his. Adalia must have dozed off during the ride. Adalia yawned, sliding off the butt of Mistletoe.

Unlike Blackjack, Percy's pegasus, Mistletoe was completely white. But Mistletoe hated getting dirty, so usually when they trotted on dirty ground, Mistletoe would hover above the ground a bit. Adalia wasn't surprised to see Taxi, Leo's pegasus, legs covered in mud but Mistletoe's coat still a perfect white.

"You almost fell back there, on the trail," Leo said, standing next to her.

Adalia nodded. "But Mistletoe caught me right?" Adalia said, not new to the news.

"Nope." Adalia raised an eyebrow. Then why was she clean? "This guy did!" Leo said, pointing to himself. Adalia rolled her eyes. "No thank you? No heartwarming hug? No kiss on the cheek?" Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No," Adalia said, before walking away. Thalia was laughing at something, pointing at Leo.

"Another girl lost," Thalia laughed and Leo crossed his arms.

_Another girl?_ Was she just a game for Leo? Adalia had thoughts swirling around in her head, almost hurting it.

"Eat!" a girl she didn't know said. Her hair was a few shades lighter than Adalia's raven black hair – almost a brown in the light of the sun. Her eyes was what caught Adalia's attention. Blue eyes – which meant it was most likely Aphrodite's daughter or Zeus' – but since that was impossible (Adalia was pretty sure) then it would have been a daughter of Aphrodite.

Her Aphrodite senses were tingling. The girl neared Nico, smiling as she handed him a sandwich. Adalia squealed. All eyes landed on her at the sound of her squeal. "Nico, you're fifteen right?" Adalia asked. Nico shrugged then nodded. Adalia did a little dance in her head. Then, she grabbed the hand of the Aphrodite girl and gave a quick whistle. Mistletoe immediately came to her side and Adalia swung a leg over, bringing the girl with her.

"Does she always abduct girls?" she heard someone scream from the clearing. Adalia gave a laugh.

"Only the pretty ones," Adalia shouted back, laughing again. Mistletoe soared into the clouds. Easily, Adalia turned in the saddle so she was facing the Aphrodite girl.

"What's your name?" Adalia asked.

"Eliza…" Eliza said, a bit nervously. "Most people call me El."

"Well. I see you've taken a fancy to Nico," Adalia said, raising an eyebrow. Eliza widened her big blue eyes.

"How…" Eliza started, but Adalia cut her off with a raised hand.

"Eliza, would you say you're pretty smart?" Adalia asked.

Eliza shrugged. "I don't know." _Shy… perfect._ Adalia grinned gleefully to herself.

"What's your style of fighting?" Adalia asked.

"Knives." _Smart fighter. _Usually, only Athena kids used knives. Using knives, you have to be quick and intelligent to win fights. Piper and Annabeth had knives – and they were smart.

"Alright," Adalia said, seeing she had enough information on Eliza. Mistletoe flew back down, with Adalia once again leaning against his mane. "Make sure you go ask out Nico one day, alright? Or I'll do some meddling," Adalia winked. Eliza gave her a shy smile before sliding off Mistletoe.

All the campers were staring wide-eyed at them, and Adalia shifted under their gazes. "Leo, toss me a sandwich!" she yelled then and Leo threw the sandwich wide, several metres from Adalia. Adalia jumped off Mistletoe, sprinting to the sandwich. She caught it, just in time not to crash into the tree in front of her.

"Not the dryad, Leo. Me," Adalia said, catching her breath. Leo blushed and turned away. Adalia devoured the sandwich, finishing it quickly.

She downed a cup of lemonade quickly before jumping back onto Mistletoe.

She lied down lazily on her pegasus, waiting for the aerial combat to start once the other campers finished.

_That Leo of yours. He's staring at you,_ Mistletoe said.

"He's not mine," Adalia said, sitting up. Sure enough, Leo was gazing at her and he immediately turned away to talk to someone. Finding no one, he started talking to the maple tree.

"So, Maple, how's it going?" he asked it.

Adalia rolled her eyes, but a series of chills ran through her body. That was never good.

"Aerial combat time!" Percy called. Adalia sat up, eager. "First to go will be me! Anyone want to volunteer. Besides Jason and Thalia. I don't want to fight them _every _time," Percy said, cutting in before Thalia and Jason could step up. The two siblings scowled, and Percy chuckled. "Someone nominate another demigod!" Percy shouted.

"Leo! Nico! Someone from the seven!" Shouts were heard all around the clearing.

"I nominate Adalia," Leo shouted then, cutting off everyone else. Adalia froze. She wasn't sure if she could beat Percy – and Adalia hated fighting battles without a sure win. Sure, she still fought them, but a sense of unease always filled her.

"I second that nomination!" Thalia said. Adalia crossed her fingers. _Please no…_

"I confirm that nomination," Nico said.

"I would have confirmed too, but Nico beat me to it," Jason shrugged. Adalia straightened in the saddle, turning so she was sitting correctly on Mistletoe. Percy vaulted easily onto Blackjack and the crowd began to cheer.

"Go Percy!" they cheered. Adalia couldn't help but feel a bit hurt. Thalia, Jason and Nico stayed silent though – refusing to join in a biased cheer.

"Go Adalia! Woo!" Adalia heard someone shout. It was Leo, pumping his fists in the air. Adalia smiled, grateful for him. With Leo's cheer imprinted in her brain, she flew up in the air, not sure if she should use her hunting daggers, her bow, or her sword. But then again, it was combat and Percy used a pen – so obviously Percy would go in close. Too close meant she couldn't use a bow. Hunting daggers weren't good enough for aerial, since she couldn't get close enough. The sword it was.

Adalia snapped her fingers and a sword materialized in her hand – silver and gleaming in the sunlight.

"Is that what you use to fight monsters?" Percy asked. "I thought only Imperial gold, Stygian iron or Celestial bronze worked on monsters."

Adalia grinned. "Moonlight, made from the moon goddess herself. Would that suffice?" Adalia asked. Percy widened his eyes and took out his pen. He took the cap off, revealing a three foot blade – shimmering in the sun. Celestial bronze.

"First to knock off the other off the pegasus wins," Thalia shouted from the clearing. "Start!"

Percy and Adalia circled each other, with their black and white pegasus. Finally, Percy made the first strike, feinting to Adalia's side, but Adalia met Percy's blade with her own, blocking him with all her might.

"Whirl!" Adalia shouted and Mistletoe did an immediately loop, so Adalia's blade was in Percy's grip. With a flick of her wrist, the blade fell out of Percy's hand, down towards the clearing. Percy grinned.

"That was one of the first tricks I learned," Percy said. A few seconds later, Percy took out a pen from his pocket. Adalia cursed, forgetting about the blade's magical properties.

Adalia whispered something into Mistletoe's ear and Mistletoe flew up into the sky, leaving Blackjack and Percy behind. Mistletoe turned, diving back for Percy. Adalia unclipped herself from Mistletoe's saddle and she almost went airborne – if not for her clutching to the saddle. Adalia had to time it perfectly, or else she would fall. Mistletoe flew closer and closer and finally, Adalia jumped off Mistletoe, landing on Blackjack.

Percy was taken aback. With their close proximity, Percy couldn't use his sword. Adalia grinned and took out her hunting daggers. Adalia slashed at Percy, who ducked just in time, but Adalia had another one. She pressed it to Percy's neck, making Percy freeze. "Blackjack, get ready to catch your rider," Adalia said. "And Percy. Always remember, strength has to bow down to wisdom sometimes." It was a phrase that Athena always taught her, and it was etched into her brain.

With that, she shoved Percy off Blackjack, making him lose his balance. Then, Adalia herself jumped off Blackjack, but Mistletoe was there to catch her, lifting her back up.

Then the pounding began. Adalia rubbed her temples. People were cheering at her from below, telling her the fight was over and that she should fly down. But Adalia couldn't focus. Her head began to ache, worse and worse, and black dots appeared before her eyes. Adalia bit her lip to keep her screams in. She couldn't speak – or she would have let loose the horrible screams that had woken up Olympus before.

Her heart raced, beating faster and faster. Was someone banging a hammer against her skull? Adalia didn't know, but all she could do was stop herself from screaming.

She was dizzy and tired, and the headache was not helping her. Adalia dizzily fell back, off her pegasus. Mistletoe gave a frantic neigh, diving for her, but Adalia was falling too fast, like a rock. For Mistletoe to catch her, Adalia needed to hold on, but Adalia couldn't focus on anything. The world faded away from her with one last scream as she plummeted to the ground.

**More reviews? More favourites? More follows? PLEASE? **


	7. Protect You

Leo _hated_ flying. Absolutely loathed it. He liked it when his feet were on the ground and steady –not when he was flying in the air, with nothing to hold onto except a pegasus who loved doing loops and twirls.

But when Adalia fell from her pegasus, falling like a rock, Leo just knew. She was having another one of her episodes, and Mistletoe couldn't stop her from falling. Mistletoe didn't know what was going on – so every time Mistletoe got under Adalia, Adalia just slid off again – because she was either unconscious or… Leo gulped. He didn't want to say it.

Everybody was screaming at Adalia, but Adalia wouldn't wake up. Leo had to do something. So he swung a leg over Taxi and squeezed the pegasus' side. "We have to get Adalia, alright buddy?" Leo asked the horse. Taxi gave a neigh and sped towards the falling girl.

Leo felt like he left his stomach on the ground. Taxi flew up to Adalia, and Leo held on for dear life, his face turning white and knuckles gripping onto the saddle as tight as he could. Then Adalia fell straight into Leo's arms, but Leo let go of the saddle to hold onto Adalia. He wasn't going to let her fall. With two arms around Adalia and his belt clipped to Taxi, Leo told Taxi to fly back to the Hera cabin.

Taxi flew like how the Gray Sisters drove. Fast, dangerous and unsafe. Leo let out a scream as Taxi dove to Hera's cabin, wings tucked in. The cabin loomed in front of them and finally, Taxi spread his long wings and they stopped, millimetres from crashing into the cabin – head first. Leo kept his arms around the, surprisingly light, girl he had caught only seconds before.

"Can you go back and tell Percy we're fine?" Leo asked Taxi. Taxi snorted and flew away, circling before disappearing into the forest. Hopefully that snort meant _of course_ and not_ of course not, because I want to go get pegasus food._

Leo kicked the door open, and ran inside, depositing Adalia down on a bunk. Her face was sickly white, just as it was the night before. Sweat covered her, and Leo put a hand on her forehead. He had developed his powers and he could sense temperatures easily now. It was at 110.4°F, a temperature that should kill humans. Even demigods. But the rapid and shallow lifting of Adalia's chest told Leo was still alive.

Leo didn't know what to do except get ice, nectar and ambrosia. Adalia would hate him if he told Chiron, so he wouldn't. Leo ran into the infirmary, hair on fire. He grabbed everything he needed, almost setting the entire infirmary tent on fire. As it was, he left a hole in the cloths of the infirmary cots.

Leo ran back to where Adalia lied, propping her up. Cold sweats ran down Adalia's skin and Leo gulped. Her top of her white shirt was see-through from her sweating and the bottom of her shirt was askew, revealing a flat plane of stomach. Leo did his best to ignore it all, and it wasn't hard with Adalia in her condition. He force fed Adalia the nectar and ambrosia – risking the maximum amount. Her temperature barely decreased. Leo cursed and pressed the ice to her clammy skin.

Adalia still wasn't waking up. Then her temperature suddenly dropped, to a dangerously cold temperature. Leo cursed again and again as he tossed the ice away from her, to the other side of the room. He warmed up the room, hot enough that Adalia stopped shivering subconsciously. _What did they do in movies?_ Leo pressed two fingers to Adalia's wrist, trying to feel her pulse. Her rapid heart rate that had sent Leo into a frenzy had slowed – still a little too fast, but it wasn't as fast as it was before. And the rate it was going at before made Leo think that her heart would burst into a thousand pieces in her chest.

Leo went back to the infirmary again, and the demigods there were wary of him, backing away. He grabbed a tub of freezing water and warmed it so that it was lukewarm. He grabbed a cloth from one of tables in the infirmary and ran back to Adalia again, the warm water sloshing in the tub. He set the tub next to Adalia and dipped the cloth in, then wrung it out. He dabbed the cloth at Adalia's neck, forehead, arms and stomach. He lifted her jeans, though he didn't take them off, the furthest he could go was the top of her knees, but Leo dabbed the cloth at them anyways. Leo knew that you were suppose to give a sick person an ice bath but Leo didn't want to risk lowering Adalia's temperature too much.

He didn't know what time it was, but he didn't care. No one came by, and Leo was grateful. He didn't really want to explain to other people – nor did Adalia, Leo knew. Leo yawned and rubbed his eyes, lying down on the floor next to Adalia. He put an arm behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling.

Then he heard coughing. Leo sat up abruptly, eying Adalia. Some of her color had returned, though it wasn't as healthy as it was before. She was still weak, though at least she was still alive and conscious.

"Leo?" Adalia asked. Leo gave a sigh of relief before hugging Adalia, crushing her to his chest.

"Thank the gods you're alive," Leo breathed. Leo checked the watch he made while Adalia rested. "You don't happen to have a watch on you, do you?" Leo asked.

Adalia shook her head and Leo scanned the room, looking for a clock of some sort. To his luck, he found one, and he set the watch to the correct time. "This is for you," Leo said, handing Adalia the watch he made.

Adalia raised an eyebrow, before putting it on. "Thank you," she said simply. Leo rubbed the back of his head. "Were you the one… that took care of me? No one else found out?" Adalia finally asked, breaking the awkward silence. Leo nodded, standing up.

"It's four o'clock. I promised Jason I would meet him for beach time. We already missed free time," Leo frowned.

"Sorry," Adalia blushed. Leo was glad he could cause Adalia to have different reaction. Maybe Leo actually had a chance with this girl. But it was pretty impossible. Leo knew Adalia's heart was close to bursting during her "episode." What if her heart really did burst?

"Do you want to explain to me now though?" Leo asked. Adalia hesitated. Then she shook her head. Hurt filled Leo's heart, but he ignored it, used to rejection already.

"It's not that I don't want to," Adalia quickly reassured. Leo looked up. "It's just… complicated, and I can't tell anyone. Just know that I get these episodes… frequently. You know all those powers I have?" Adalia asked.

Leo nodded. "Like Frank's life depending on a stick because he has all those powers, my life is set on a timeline," Adalia admitted. Leo froze. Every girl he liked either didn't like him or… this. Leo crushed Adalia against his chest again. Adalia froze under his touch and Leo smiled. There was nothing he could really say, except offer his presence. Usually, no one wanted him there, but for Adalia, it was different. Everything as different with her, Leo thought.

Adalia finally relaxed in Leo's embrace and Leo's smile grew. Her Olympian parent was still unknown to Leo, but Leo would find that out later. He couldn't care less. All he cared about was Adalia.

Leo stood up, releasing Adalia, extending an arm to her. She smiled and took his hand. "You know, a lot of girls are taller than me. I like that you're shorter than me," Leo laughed. "Thalia's the same height as me, if not an inch taller. Piper's my height. Khione was taller than me," Leo continued.

Adalia chuckled, and Leo couldn't help but feel great. But he knew now, Adalia's time was limited. He tried to live in the moment, ignore the dark feelings of worry and dread, but it was just shoved into a corner now. It would rear its ugly head once Adalia has another episode. And with every one she gets, she gets a little closer to death.

There was a feeling, spurring Leo on. A feeling of possessiveness and worry. A feeling that said _be mine._ A feeling of protectiveness. Over the girl walking next to Leo. With Leo's luck, Adalia probably wouldn't date him, even if it could save her from dying. But it was alright. He could be Adalia's best friend, brother or whatever, as long as he was at her side and helping her. Leo knew what he had to do, and he knew his limits. Adalia couldn't protect herself and no one else could or knew. So, Leo would step and take the job.

"I promised Percy and Annabeth I would hang out with them," Adalia said, looking up at Leo.

Leo had about four inches on her, at his short height of 5"7'. Adalia was still so small, it was as if Leo could fit her, right into his side. "Leo?" Adalia asked, snapping her fingers to get his attention. Leo had dazed off and he focused back onto the girl he was already thinking of.

"That's alright. But I hope you don't mind if I'm there too," Leo grinned, a little mischievously. Adalia shot him a playful smile and continued walking towards the beach, with Leo in tow.

The minute their feet touched the sand, Percy and Annabeth ran to them, waving their arms. "Adalia!" Percy shouted. "I thought you died!" Percy said, stopping right in front of the two fifteen year olds.

"Calm down, Percy! You're scaring her," Annabeth scolded. But she still smiled at Adalia. "Are you alright now?"

Adalia nodded, almost retreating into Leo. But Leo knew she wouldn't appreciate an arm around her shoulders. "Just dizzy and tired. I fought Clarisse too, today. Why do you think I took so many naps on Mistletoe?" Adalia laughed, lying smoothly. Leo frowned. He didn't like lying, or the fact that Adalia lied so easily.

Percy and Annabeth nodded, understanding. "Did you beat Clarisse?" Percy asked.

"She was really good," Adalia nodded, refusing to answer his question.

"So you _did_ beat her," Annabeth said, clapping her hands. "Percy told me you beat him too. _And _you used Athena's special phrase: Strength has to bow down to wisdom! I love you already!" Annabeth said, laughing. Adalia laughed too, and Leo marveled at the sound of her laughter, like chimes.

"It was pretty smart to jump in close range," Annabeth nodded, appreciating the method. Adalia blushed. She subtly backed up so that her back touched Leo's arm, so subtly that Annabeth and Percy didn't notice the movement. But Leo was painfully aware of it. He was aware of Adalia's every move.

"Thanks. I had a lot of training. It's only because of my upbringing," Adalia said, playing it off.

"C'mon. The Nereids' are waiting," Percy said, sliding an arm around Annabeth's waist again. Together, the four of them began walking closer to the water. Leo noticed that Adalia's hair was always down, even if it was a disadvantage in fighting. Leo smirked, thinking of a plan immediately.

"What?" Adalia asked. Leo realized he was grinning insanely – again. And his fingertips were set ablaze – again.

"Nothing. Just excited for volleyball. I'm _so_ going to own you all," Leo laughed, covering up his mistake. Adalia smirked.

"Yeah right. I'm prepared for your tears, Flame Boy," Adalia challenged. Leo and Adalia continued to bicker, telling the other that they would win.

Eventually, more people joined the group of four – Jason and Piper came hand in hand. Thalia and Nico were bickering over something, and Frank and Hazel were walking together slowly.

_Water gun fight_, a voice said in Leo's head. _What?_

"The Nereids' are speaking," Percy explained loudly, so that anyone else confused would understand. A rack of guns appeared on the beach – all made for water. Percy just grinned mischievously.

"That's not fair," Leo complained. "The son of a sea god on a team? I hate water," Leo said, eying Adalia meaningfully, meaning the time that Adalia doused him. Adalia chuckled.

_Of course, son of fire. It is alright if you do not want to participate. There is discus, javelin and other things._

Leo pumped his fist in the air. Then several gallons of sea water was dumped on Leo. Everybody only looked at Leo in shock. All eyes turned to Percy, but he raised his hands. "I didn't do it."

Leo eyed Adalia. She was rolling on the sand, clutching her stomach. Leo crossed his arms. Leo kneeled next to her. "I have a feeling you don't want me to tell them you did it," Leo whispered.

Adalia stopped and nodded. "People already are a bit jealous and think I'm a spoiled demigod because I have more powers than the average demigod. Don't want more people on my hate list."

Leo nodded, understanding immediately. "Percy can you make me dry again? I _hate_ water."

**O.M.A. SECOND CHAPTER OF THE DAY! Not to mention, I also had finished the bonus chapter AND uploaded that too for my other Percy Jackson story (AND OMA I FINISHED THAT STORY)**

**ANYWAYS. You've probably noticed nothing TOO big is happening right now - besides the EPISODES. which is PRETTY BIG but whatever.**

**I've decided this story is going to be a pretty fluffy one - with a LOT of fluffy, filler chapters. LEO DESERVES HIS GURL. but the more fluffiness, the more Leo is going to hurt in the end...**

**MORE DRAMA. OOH LA LA. **


	8. It Was All You

Adalia sat on the soft sand, a book in her hand. She turned the dog-eared page, eager to read it, when she heard a loud laugh. She looked up. Leo was clutching his stomach and rolling on the sand, pointing at Jason – who was soaking wet.

Leo. What was Adalia suppose to think? She did not deserve Leo. Adalia knew that much. And no matter what, she couldn't _like_ him. It would ruin everything. Perhaps Leo did not like her, and would save Adalia from the mess she would cause. But what Adalia felt for Leo… was dangerous. For him and for her. Once her heart fails to continue beating, what would happen then?

Adalia had been at camp for a day – and Leo has already saved her life several times. Adalia closed her book, deciding what she had to do. If Adalia was going to die – she was going to make Leo stronger. More powerful. Adalia didn't know why he quenched down his own gift. He could have been as powerful as Percy, Jason or Nico. It was rare when you see a half-blood – not of the Big Three, that could rival the powers of the children of the three eldest gods.

With a determined look, Adalia set off on her task, leaving the paperback book she was reading, lying forgotten on the sand.

* * *

Finally, it was time. Adalia paced around in her cabin, looking at her new watch. 4:58. Beach time was over and it was time for free time – real free time. Not the free time when you have three choices. Adalia could either go play volleyball, clean up her cabin (which was already very clean) or do the thing she was going to do. Obviously, she would choose the latter.

Adalia said she would meet Leo at her cabin at five, which was in two more minutes. She eyed herself in the full length mirror in the corner of her cabin. Cotton drawstring pants, loose white tee, no accessories. Adalia knew she was pretty at some standard, though she was definitely not as beautiful as Piper, or as intelligent as Annabeth.

She has a low-key gift over her other gifts. For Dionysus, she can summon cups of wine and Diet Coke. That's about it. For Demeter, she has basically nothing at all – just a green thumb. She didn't have the ability to suddenly make plants grow or whip up a five star meal in seconds. She gained fighting skills from Ares. Intelligence from Athena. Fighting skills also came naturally for her because of her parentage. Able to talk to horses and have a low control over water from Poseidon. Able to see ghosts and communicate with them because of Hades. From Aphrodite, she learned ways to charm people – though she didn't have charmspeak like Piper. Hermes – the ability to stay silent (most of the time). Apollo – music and archery. From Artemis, the natural skills of a Hunter. Especially daggers. Those were her favourite weapons. Hera – nothing, probably because she didn't include herself in the mixture. From Hephaestus, all she could do was warm up a room.

Hera had cursed Adalia, cursed her with power. Many would think that the power Adalia possessed was a gift from the gods. But Adalia doesn't want it. She would rather become a mundane human – unknowing and stupid – than someone powerful. Because the power Hera gave her caused those _episodes._ The power Hera gave her shortened Adalia's life considerably.

Adalia eyed her reflection, sweeping her long, raven hair to the side. She will never be able to dress in white and walk down the aisle. She will never be able to kiss the man she will love forever. She will never be able to hold her first baby. She will never watch that baby grow to be a wonderful person, nor will Adalia get to grow old and spend the rest of her life with the man she would have married and loved.

Adalia sank to the floor, burying her head in her hands as her shoulders shook silently. She was a weapon – nothing but a power tank. Every person that loved her would become weak because of her coming death.

Adalia was not selfish. She wouldn't subject someone to that kind of pain. Which was why she had walls – walls that were cracking. Shakily, Adalia looked back up at the mirror. Her blue eyes were hard and cold, face indifferent. Like a mask, Adalia had to keep wearing it.

A tear slid down Adalia's white cheeks. Then Leo bursted through the door. "Hey Adalia!" he shouted, though they were only several metres apart.

Adalia hastily wiped her cheeks and stood up. "Are you ready?" Adalia asked, letting ice seep into her voice.

Leo winced. Adalia tried to keep her stoic face on, hoping she wasn't failing miserably. "Do you have armor?" Adalia asked then, keeping her cold, instructor voice on. Leo nodded, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Adalia studied Leo, and his skinny figure. She sighed. "We have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"No, Leo. Keep your guard up!" Adalia coached as Leo swung a punch at her. "I could easily dodge that, sneak up your guard and stab you to death. Do you want to die?" Adalia asked harshly. Leo winced again.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Don't question it," Adalia replied. "Now, when you are skinny and short – like we are – it is good to use your knees and elbows. They give you more power. Also, use every advantage you have. Your fire is good to use. Don't put it to waste. Use it on me," Adalia said.

Leo widened his eyes. "Are you insane? I'll burn you!"

Adalia rolled her eyes. "These clothes are specially made by your dad. Trust me, they won't burn." Adalia slid on wrist guards. "Now, fight me," Adalia roared, swinging a fist at Leo.

Leo grabbed both Adalia's wrists, holding her close. "No. Why are we doing this?" Leo asked, sweat dripping from his forehead. Adalia was painfully aware of Leo's closeness, the smell of burning oil on him – which surprisingly did not repulse Adalia.

They had flown into the clearing that held aerial combat – and Mistletoe was grazing, now staring intently at them.

_It is obvious you like that son of fire,_ Mistletoe snorted. Leo didn't know what she said, but Adalia did. Adalia slipped out of Leo's grip and kicked his side, making him drop to the ground. Adalia stood above him, looming over Leo.

"If you want to die, that is fine. If you want to feel weak, I'm okay with it. But know you have the power to rival Jason, Nico _and_ Percy. You are powerful, and you waste that power. That is not okay with me. Frank is powerful, but his life is easy to snuff out – just because of a burnt stick. Your life has no weight hanging over your head." Adalia leaned closer. "You have no idea how lucky you are, but you waste it." She fisted his mechanic's shirt in her hand, staring into his dark eyes. "And that is not okay with me."

Adalia stood up again, pulling Leo up as well. "Now, fight me like you mean it," Adalia roared.

Leo's fists lit up in flames and Adalia grinned. Leo swung at her, constantly keeping his guard up. "Faster. You cannot be so slow in a battle," Adalia coached. Leo doubled his speed. "You are small, but you are quick. Use that!" Adalia shouted. Leo lit up in flames, roaring around him.

Leo shot a ball of fire at Adalia, but Adalia easily doused it. "You are not weak, so why act like it?" Adalia yelled. Leo roared and swung at Adalia, again and again. But it was like Adalia knew what he was going to do. Adalia dodged every one of his punches, always a few centimetres out of reach. Leo kicked at Adalia, but Adalia whirled and punched Leo's side. Leo howled in pain, but Adalia pretended not to notice.

"That fist could have been a blade, or talons or whatever. It is so easy to die. Do you want to waste your life that easily?" Adalia shouted.

"Stop!" Leo shouted. Adalia froze at the anger in his words. "What is up with you?" he asked. "I _hated_ using my fire. But now you make me use it."

"Why do you hate using your gift?" Adalia asked.

"It is not always a gift," Leo smiled wryly, though it did not reach his eyes. "I'm the thing that killed my mom. _That gift_. That _gift_ killed my mom. All because I lost control. I do not want to do it again. I don't want to become powerful. I'm fine with being the sidekick."

Leo plopped onto the ground, burning the grass around him. He left a sizzling hole on the ground, but he didn't look like he cared. Adalia sat down across from him.

"Leo." Leo looked up. Adalia studied him. "You can honour your mother with your gift," Adalia said. "You can do so much. You can save lives, you can stop fires, you can do whatever you want – become whatever you want. Your mom would have wanted you to live a free life. Being chained under her death won't help you at all." Adalia stood up, refusing to let anymore vulnerability show. "Now, let us start again. We only have fifteen more minutes until dinner."

Leo looked up, with a new light of determination in his eyes. Letting his body light with flames again, Adalia eyed him. He wasn't just some party boy. Not just some joker or class clown – like everybody thought him to be. Just one with many secrets.

"Kick! Think strategies!" Adalia called to Leo as he swung at her. "Uppercut! Side! Look for my exposed points! Aim for the head, or the chest. Those are always the weak points!" Leo swung again and again.

Then, he hit her. Leo kicked, aiming for Adalia's side, but Adalia didn't see it coming. She was too focused on the punch he delivered at the same time. She dodged – straight into Leo's foot.

Adalia rolled onto the ground, her white tee burning, but not burning through. She doused her side with water and stood up, grimacing at the pain in her side. There was going to be a nasty bruise there later. "First hit. Not bad, Leo," Adalia praised.

Leo grinned, though he still looked worried. "I'm fine, you dolt! Let's change and get some food. It's taco night!" Adalia said. Adalia looked fine, but Leo was sweating harder than ever.

"I never fought so offensively," Leo admitted. "Even in the Giant War, I was always shooting fire from the side or throwing flaming hammers. I was mostly the repair boy."

Adalia shook her head. "You're more than a repair boy, Leo." Leo stopped and turned to look at her. Adalia tried to cover her words. "You can fight fine. Tomorrow we start weapons. Not just hammers. Magical weapons."

Leo put a hand on Adalia's shoulder, stopping her. "Thank you."

Adalia nodded, swinging a leg over Mistletoe. She tried not to let the simple show of affection shock her. But it warmed her to her core. That was not a good sign. "Mistletoe isn't going to let you on her so sweaty," Adalia warned. "So you better call for Taxi." Adalia let out a loud taxi whistle. The gray pegasus zoomed out of nowhere, stopping right in front of Leo.

"Taxi!" Leo said in surprise. Leo hopped into Taxi's saddle. "Race ya," Leo winked. Taxi flew into the sky, leaving Adalia in the clearing alone.

"Cheater!" Adalia shouted at him. She heard the wild laugh from Leo and dug her heels into Mistletoe's sides.

* * *

Dinner was finished quickly, and the familiar chatter before Capture the Flag began. This time, it was Zeus/Jupiter's cabin, versus Hades/Pluto's cabin.

With the minor gods Tyche and Nike, they were always separated. Having luck and victory on the same side really wasn't fair. Nemesis' cabin was always on the opposite side of Tyche's. They got along fine, but it was always for balance.

Zeus/Jupiter's cabin gained the allegiance of Hephaestus, Hermes, Athena, and Apollo. Also, Tyche, Hypnos and Iris were on that team as well. It was rare to see Hypnos' children out, but you could leave it up to Tyche's demigod children to get them up. Hera's cabin – or well, Adalia was on that team as well. The blue team.

Hades/Pluto's team had the rest of the cabins: Poseidon, Ares, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hecate, Hebe, Nike and Nemesis. Adalia was a bit worried. The black team, or Hades/Pluto's side, had strong warriors. They also had an edge with Demeter and Hecate – who were great at trapping people.

All in all, Adalia was worried as she paced the little clearing that the blue team was gathered in.

"Adalia stop! You're gonna give me a headache," Leo cried, rubbing his temples.

Thalia and Jason were bickering. "No, we should cut through the side with the some demigods here, here and here. Then some people can cut through the cleared path to the flag," Jason pointed.

Thalia sighed. "It's not that easy! And we should put the flag near the creek, not the clearing!"

"Stop!" Adalia said finally, cutting off the two siblings. "Jason, that strategy is so… just no. And Thalia, putting a flag near a creek when the opposite team has a son of Poseidon?"

"She has a point," Annabeth admitted. Thalia and Jason crossed their arms identically.

"So what do you want us to do?" Jason finally asked. Adalia thought they were asking Annabeth, but when she opened her closed eyes, she realized everybody was looking at _her._

"Ask Annabeth!" Adalia said, nodding to the daughter of Athena. But she just shook her head.

"We can think of a strategy together." Adalia nodded, agreeing to her idea.

"We don't really know if Percy would come in the main hunting party or be on patrol. Do we?" Adalia asked. Annabeth shook her head. "What about Nico?" Annabeth shook her head again. Adalia blew her bangs out of her face. "Well, we have to be careful about Demeter and Hecate. People think they aren't threats, but that's not true. They can easily trap you with magic of vines or whatever. I think the less people in the main hunting party the better. Easier to sneak past everybody. But these people always have to be quick and strong."

"Why don't you do it?" someone asked from the back. Adalia shook her head.

"Nico and Percy are wary of me now. And I think I should be defense. Jason should be part of the distraction party – because they would think that he would be in the main hunt. Thalia and some Hermes kids should go. The quietest only, guys. Oh, and a Hypnos kid – to put the guards asleep. People from the rest of the cabins have the most important jobs though. Split into three huge groups and storm the place. But leave one group scattered around our side of the woods – and knock out whatever black team you see."

Annabeth nodded, understanding immediately. "The clearing is a good place for a final stand though, and most people wouldn't think of going there. I vote for Adalia and someone else. Also for the main hunt, Clovis, Thalia and Chris should go."

Chris and Clovis straightened, glad to be part of the main hunt.

"Annabeth and Jason can go as a separate party to look for the flag – but wait for Thalia, Clovis and Chris to go into the other side first. Stay on defense for a bit, and when there's no immediate threat – then go."

Jason nodded. "But who wants to stay on defense with Adalia?" Jason asked.

"I'll do it," Leo said, raising a hand. Jason cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought you would want to stay with the Hephaestus cabin," Jason said.

"Yeah, but I get to spend time with a pretty girl," Leo said, gesturing to Adalia. Adalia tried not to blush, but glared at Leo. "Who doesn't want to do that?" Adalia was about to smack Leo, but Thalia did it for him.

"Shut up!" Thalia said.

"Ow!" Leo complained. The cabins split themselves up and Chiron blew the conch horn. They all charged, except for Adalia and Leo, who hung back in the clearing. They had set up the flag on the same burning hole Leo had burned just an hour ago into the grass.

"You ready?" Adalia asked. Leo lit up in flames.

"Of course."

For a while, nothing happened. Then Clarisse, Percy and Nico bursted into the clearing. "Got you," Clarisse smirked.

"Take Clarisse," Adalia shouted. Leo sprinted to Clarisse, but Adalia couldn't watch him any longer. Because Percy and Nico were circling her. She stayed near the flag, snarling when they got too close.

Adalia took out her bow and with deadly precision, shot Nico's thigh. Nico howled and clutched his thigh. They were rubber arrows – hard enough to cause nasty bruises as long as you shot right. Adalia tried to keep an eye on Percy as she shot Nico again – aiming between his eyes. But Nico melted into shadows. Then Adalia felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around with her hunting daggers, but she was a bit too late. Nico had slammed the hilt of his Stygian iron sword into her head.

Adalia howled but she shakily stood. Nico widened his eyes. Adalia lunged at him, punching his head and knocking him out immediately. "Haven't your mother taught you not to hit girls?" she spat, but Nico was already unconscious.

Percy was already running to the flag, but Adalia blocked his path. She heard sounds of battle coming from Leo and Clarisse and she winced when she heard Leo cry out in pain. She didn't dare take her eyes off Percy though.

Percy took out his sword and Adalia gripped her daggers tightly, clenching her fists. Then she lunged. Percy ducked out of reach, but couldn't quite miss Adalia's daggers that cut into his cheek. It was a shallow cut, so Percy stayed silent. Adalia grinned. First blood. Adalia scissor kicked him, one at his gut and one at his head. He ducked, but he couldn't dodge the leg that came after his stomach just as fast.

Then Percy slashed his sword, whirling around. Adalia quickened her slow pace, blocking his sword with her daggers and kicked at his head. He blocked it with an arm and stabbed at Adalia. Adalia dodged easily, and kicked at him again and again, whirling around Percy with her blades all the while.

But Percy was just as quick, meeting her every strike with his own blade. Then a wall of fire suddenly lit up around Percy. Percy yelled in surprise. That's when Adalia snuck in and slammed the hilt of her blade into Percy's helmet. She was still wearing her fireproof clothes, so it didn't burn her. But it didn't matter anyways, because the fire cleared a path for her. Percy suddenly lurched forward – instead of backwards like Adalia expected. Percy fell straight into her fist. Adalia peered behind Percy. Leo was there, swinging his fists like no tomorrow. Percy turned to Leo, shocked and amazed.

Two against one – no competition. "You're our prisoner now," Leo grinned. Adalia put a blade against Percy's throat.

"March on," Adalia smirked. "Where's Clarisse though?" Adalia asked Leo, who had absorbed the flames back into his body.

"Prison."

"Alright!" Adalia shouted. "Go get Nico, will you? If he wakes up, tell him I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock him out…" Adalia said guiltily as she marched Percy to the prison.

"Are you my sister?" Percy asked suddenly. Adalia froze. Then laughed.

"Nope," Adalia smiled.

"You don't seem like Hades children so… Zeus?"

"My lips are sealed," Adalia smiled, zipping her lips with an invisible zipper and miming throwing something over her shoulder.

Just then, Chris bursted into the clearing, with the black team's flag that shimmered into blue. "We won!" Chris shouted. Leo cheered. Annabeth and Thalia came in next and Adalia handed Percy to Annabeth.

"You're so going to get nasty bruises," Annabeth laughed as she inspected Percy's dent armour.

"Stupid Leo. And Adalia! They tagged team on me," Percy pouted.

"Leo?" Thalia asked, cocking an eyebrow. All eyes turned to the son of Hephaestus.

"He's not bad with combat," Adalia said. "Better than everybody expected," Adalia smiled. Leo grinned.

"Percy, can you wake him up?" Leo asked, tired of dragging Nico around. Leo dropped Nico onto the grass and stepped several metres back. Then a gallon of ice cold water materialized out of nowhere and crashed onto Nico's face.

"Adalia! No!" Nico shouted, sitting up immediately. And the demigods laughed at the blushing, cold demigod.

Clarisse sauntered into the clearing then, stopping near Chris, her boyfriend. "Better than I expected, punk," Clarisse nodded, acknowledging Leo.

The rest of the evening was a great evening. People came and praised Leo, and Adalia couldn't have been more proud. Leo received compliments left and right.

When it was time to retire to the cabins, Leo stopped Adalia. Adalia turned, a puzzled look on her face. "You know it's because of you right?" Leo asked.

Adalia paused. Then shook her head. "It was all you."

**So guys. I've realized that sometimes there's like an I or a MY in my writing when it's suppose to be third person. SO IM SORRY cuz im used to writing in first person. Trying to edit my work now.. so yeah. ANYWAYS**

**SEVEN (cuz i really like that number) REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER?**

**ALL OF YOU WHO READ THIS AND DO NOT REVIEW D: WHYYY? I appreciate criticism cuz it makes my writing better. SERIOUSLY. SO ALL YOU OUT THERE WHO DO NOT REVIEW!**

** REVIEW! YES YOU! **


	9. Just a Dream

Leo waved a warm goodbye to Adalia, unsure whether to stay or leave. Leo sprinted back to the departing girl, grabbing her arm. "Your temperature always goes up and down, so keep a bowl of ice near. And you can warm up a room right? Do that if you're too cold. Actually don't. Just get more blankets. Do you need more blankets? I can get you more blankets. And always take deep breaths to slow your heart rate…" Adalia put a hand on Leo's lips.

"I got it, don't worry. I'm not going to die tonight," Adalia grinned. Leo shot her a look. Adalia simply shrugged and opened the door to her cabin. "Goodnight Leo," she said and she shut the door.

Leo sighed and jogged back to his cabin before the harpies came. His siblings were all there, sitting on their bunks and laughing at a joke Leo had missed. "Leo!" Jake Mason called from bunk 2-B. "We were just telling a story about how…" Jake continued, but Leo just walked to his bunk aimlessly.

"Bunk 1-A, please," Leo called. His bed appeared and Leo sat atop it, Adalia still fresh on his mind. "Guys," Leo said, cutting off the chatter. "I'm really tired, so I'm just going to crash early, alright?"

"Leo if you're…" Nyssa started, but Leo shook his head.

"I'm fine. Just exhausted. I had to fight Clarisse right. She fights like an angry bull," Leo pretended to shudder as his cabin mates laughed.

"Alright," nine year old Harley said. "Leo is growing right? Growing years? Leo needs rest. Leo, go rest," Harley said as the older campers laughed.

"Yup. In my growing years," Leo chuckled before pressing a button and disappearing into his own private room.

The Leo Cave was actually pretty decked out. There was a mini fridge in the corner of his private room, a nice and soft sofa with a matching coffee table. Not only that, but even under the ground, the Hephaestus cabin had excellent Wi-Fi, which allowed them to have their hand built laptops underground. But there were extra perks that Leo got. Beckendorf, before he died, had made a nice flat-screen television. Also, Beckendorf had made a device so that whenever someone called for something in that room, it would immediately appear.

For example… "One Coke please!" Leo called. A robotic arms stretched out of the wall, handing Leo a can. Indecisively, Leo held it back out. "Actually can you put it in the mini fridge. Too tired to even open the can," Leo said. The same robotic arm took the can and another arm popped out from the wall, opening the mini fridge. The Coke was put into the fridge and the small refrigerator was shut before the robotic arms disappeared, back into the walls. "Thank you," Leo said, not forgetting his manners.

Leo fell back onto his bunk before clapping his hands twice. The lights went out immediately.

But once Leo closed his eyes, all he could see was blue eyes – endless blue eyes.

* * *

Leo should have known. Leo should have known that he wouldn't be able to get peaceful rest.

Leo was in a cavern, dark but with just enough light to see in front of him. Leo lit up his hand and the cavern noticeably brightened. Then he realized, something was holding his other hand. He turned, looking at his left. Adalia was there, clutching his hand tightly.

"Today is the day I die, Leo," Adalia whispered to him. Leo widened his eyes. But it was as if Leo was trapped in this Leo's body. He couldn't move and he couldn't speak. All he could do was watch what was happening from his own eyes.

"No, Adalia. You have to go back then. I'm not letting you take that _thing_ on," the dream Leo said. Real Leo pounded against the invisible walls that held him back from controlling dream Leo – but nothing.

"The prophecy said we had to do this together," Adalia insisted. Dream Leo shook his head adamantly.

"I don't care. Go back. I'm not risking you being mauled because you have one of your episodes. And you aren't going to die today. I promise you that," Dream Leo said.

Adalia sighed. She looked up at Dream Leo, before leaning closer and closer and pressing her lips against Leo's. Real Leo froze inside Dream Leo.

Dream Leo responded immediately, kissing her back firmly. "You have to go back," Dream Leo said.

Adalia sighed, shaking her head. "I'm going, and that's that. If I die, I die."

Dream Leo gave a shout of annoyance. He flamed up, angry and worried. "Look. It's fine with you if you die, but it's not fine with me."

"Leo, I'm going to die anyways!" Adalia shouted back at him. Real Leo watched Adalia carefully, watched her glassy eyes. "You know already. Hera cursed me. I'm going to die today. Just as she wanted sixteen years ago. But I don't want to die on a sick bed, clutching my head in agony. I want a hero's death. An honourable death."

Dream Leo hugged Adalia tightly. "I don't want you to die at all," Dream Leo whispered. Leo felt arms encircling his waist.

"But I will. You have to understand."

And the two demigods froze like that, in locked embrace, refusing to let the other go. Real Leo felt like he was dying inside. Adalia was cursed by Hera? Dying on her sixteenth birthday…

Then, the scene changed. The room was filled with roaring fire and Leo choked on the smoke. "Adalia?" Dream Leo shouted, peering around the burning room. Leo coughed again. "Adalia where are you?" Dream Leo screamed.

"Leave, Leo!" a voice cried. Dream Leo rushed to the voice and found Adalia clutching onto the edge of a cliff, hanging over a lake of fire.

Adalia screamed. It was one of her episodes again. Leo cried out for Adalia, sprinting to her immediately. Leo grabbed a hold of her slipping hands, but her hands seemed to be sliding out. Her soft hands were now clammy with sweat and as cold as ice, even with their burning surroundings.

"Let go," Adalia said weakly. Leo shook his head, holding on even tighter. With all the strength he had left, Leo pulled Adalia onto safe ground. "Leave now, Leo. There is only enough time for you to go freely," Adalia said as the cavern shook. Dream Leo shook his head.

"I'm not leaving you. I'm staying," Dream Leo said stubbornly.

"You idiot!" Adalia cried out, clutching her chest as if it would stop her heart from bursting. Dream Leo ignored her feeble attempts to push him away. He leaned closer and kissed her, holding her close.

"I'll see you in the next life," Dream Leo whispered to her and kissed her again, locking her in his arms. Adalia met his kiss with her own lips and Leo felt her salty tears drop into their mouths. And they stayed like that, until the debris and rock fell on them and the fire swallowed them whole. Not even Leo's fire abilities could save them then.

* * *

Leo screamed, waking up in cold sweats. Sweat dripped from his hair and Leo gulped nervously. "It was just a dream… It was just a dream," Leo repeated, like a mantra. But Leo had an awful feeling it wasn't _just_ a dream. But something more. Something darker.

Leo shoved his blankets off him and checked his bedside alarm clock. 5:43. But Leo didn't care. Leo rose back to the surface on his bed, and stormed out of the cabin, running to the girl he saw die in his arms.

He pushed open the door to Cabin Two, storming in. He felt his hair start to smoke, but he didn't care. He ran to Adalia's bedside, took one look at her peaceful, sleeping face and shouted.

"Lights on!" Leo bellowed. The lights turned on immediately, waking up Adalia.

Adalia jumped up and had Leo pinned on the floor in seconds. "Oh gods, Leo," Adalia said in annoyance. "Can't a girl sleep peacefully?" Adalia got off him and Leo stood up.

"Not when that girl has been keeping too many secrets! When were you going to tell me about your curse? Like one day, you say, 'Hey Leo. You know, I actually have a cursed place on me by Hera and I'm going to die. So wanna go get ice cream?'" Leo said sarcastically, imitating a high pitched voice.

"Number one, I don't sound like that," Adalia scoffed. "Number two… Who told you?"

Leo widened his eyes. "So I was right! And…" Leo was hesitant to tell her about his dream. Deciding not to, he replied, "Just a dream. But now, tell me everything."

Leo sat on the bed Adalia just sprung up from and crossed his arms. Adalia sighed and lied down next to him, putting her feet in his lap.

"I'm a child of Zeus, Leo," Adalia admitted. Leo eyed Adalia. How did he not see it? The blue eyes were such a giveaway. Leo face palmed. Blue eyes just like Jason and Thalia. Leo repeatedly smacked his face.

"Ugh! How did I not see it?" Adalia stopped him from hitting himself even more and lightly chuckled.

"I like to think I'm a good actor," Adalia smiled wryly. "Anyways, Hera was going to kill me and my biological mom, but Hestia stopped her. My mom joined the Hunt, because she was a maiden when she was taken… advantage of by Zeus. Hera placed a curse on me – dooming me to my death when I turned sixteen. She gave me a mixture when I was a baby. It gave me low control over all the powers of the gods. All that power… it has to take effect somehow. So I get these episodes as a _reward along with my powers_," Adalia hissed venomously, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"I was hidden away, though everybody knew I wasn't going to be the child of the prophecy. I was no true threat – unlike Thalia, Nico and Percy. My death was already marked on the calendars. But they still didn't want Kronos to find out about me, so I was locked up. Sure, they treated me well and taught me many things, but it just wasn't the same as being here."

Leo looked at Adalia. Her blue eyes. Her ivory skin. Her dark hair. Leo soaked up every detail he could about Adalia.

"But… what about me? Why teach me how to fight and that stuff?" Leo asked.

"That's a story for another day," Adalia said, looking away. Leo lied next to Adalia, looking up at the ceiling together. They were squished onto the singles' bed, but neither of them really cared, though Leo was very aware that Adalia's side pressed into his.

The silence was not awkward, but comfortable, until Leo broke it. "Why did the Minotaur cross the road?"

Adalia chuckled. They bickered, laughed and shared their lives – something that Leo was surprised about. Leo expected Adalia to lock her life away from the rest of the world after what he just heard. But no. Adalia rushed into life straight on, recklessly and dangerously.

Leo sighed. Every girl he liked, he couldn't be with. He thought back to his dream, but immediately dismissed his thought. _It was just a dream._ He shoved the dream to a corner of his mind and focused on the girl next to him.

Soon, Adalia's voice faded, replaced by light snores. Hesitantly, Leo brushed a stray strand of her hair back and Adalia snuggled into Leo's chest. Leo froze, but then he relaxed.

"Goodnight Adalia," he said, and they stayed like that until the sun rose.


	10. Do I Love You?

**A/N: At the suggestion of a Random Demigod, I am writing this author's note. Okay that sounded so formal - very unlike me, indeed. Okay i just used the word indeed. (Probably Clockwork Princess influence - for anyone that has read the Infernal Devices. P.S. i read it at midnight on the day it came out -pre-ordered- and didn't stop reading it till i finished)**

**ANYWAYS. I'm really glad that you guys read my stuff - cuz of course, you post your stories on FF cuz u want people to read it. No duh. **

**So, a little wink wink, hint hint from MEEEE**

**This chapter's a bit short - but crucial. And i just really like ending in cliffhangers. Teehee. **

**This is the little hint i'm giving you:**

**Life is a wheel, unending and unchanging for those who live**

**But on that wheel is death, inevitable but steady**

**For it is always there, waiting for you to arrive**

**But the wheel is always turning, and a new life always begins**

**So do not despair when you have arrived at the unholy place**

**For the wheel is turning, always turning.**

**I just made that on a whim. SO PRETTY GOOD RIGHT? for a gurl that JUST typed it. **

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FAVOURITE AND FOLLOW! cuz no one wants to see 1000 reads but three reviews right?**

When Adalia woke up, she found herself entangled in Leo's arms, surrounded by the familiar scent of a machinery shop. The sun filtered in through her window, illuminating Leo's face.

Adalia sat up, blushing insanely as Leo yawned. "Morning," he said huskily. _His voice sounds so hot in the morning…_ Adalia mentally slapped herself for such thoughts. Doing a quick run through of last now, she was shocked to find that Leo now knew… everything.

Not even the gods knew everything she had told him – and she was worried. She had more weak chinks in the armour she had put on. More spots that she had to cover.

Adalia slid off the bed, turning around to pull Leo up. But Leo had his face in one of her pillows, snoring loudly. "Leo!" Adalia shouted in his ear. Leo sprung up.

"What?" he screamed.

"Get up," Adalia smirked. Adalia shook her head. _Focus, Adalia. Keep him at arm's length._ "I have to get ready. Duh," Adalia said, pushing Leo out the door.

"See you later?" Leo asked tentatively. Adalia hesitated, then she nodded. Leo shot her another one of his smiles and Adalia shut the door in his face. She leaned against her cabin door, unsure of what to do next.

_Shower. Get dressed. Clean up. _

Adalia got ready quickly – finishing in under eight minutes. It was a new record for her, but she found herself waiting at her bunk. For Leo to sprint into her cabin.

She face palmed. She wasn't suppose to take Leo, or anyone for that matter, for granted. Adalia walked to her cabin door, and looked around her cabin one last time before she left for breakfast. _Clean enough_, she decided. Adalia looked down, seeing if she had everything she needed.

Shorts – check. Camp Half-Blood tee – check. Converse – check. Daggers – check. Adalia sighed. She was stalling. Adalia put a hand on the door knob. _What if Leo wasn't there? Would that mean he doesn't care anymore? _

She flung the door open and leaning against the cabin was Leo Valdez. Adalia smiled to herself, as happy as unicorns with fluffy bunnies on rainbows. She mentally slapped herself. _No love. _That was one of the rules.

"Finally! Took you forever! I wasn't going to barge in, in case you weren't… decent," Leo smirked. "Let's go!" Leo slung a casual arm around Adalia's shoulders. Adalia's cheeks burned. What did that mean? _Did that mean Leo liked her? But friends did this kind of stuff… Brotherly love?_ Adalia didn't know what to think. For the first time, she was mystified by a guy. Or maybe it was just her being stupid.

They separated for breakfast and Adalia couldn't help but long for Leo's arm acting as a security blanket for her again. Oh gods. What was happening to her?

She showed all the signs of a crush for Leo… She needed to talk to Aphrodite soon, but she couldn't just leave camp and go to Olympus on a whim. For the first time, she placed some of her Greek yogurt into the flames and she prayed to Aphrodite. She knew Aphrodite loved the yogurt – since it was good for her skin.

She sat back down at her table, lonely, but used to it.

The day passed by quickly, and soon she was back in the clearing with Leo and Mistletoe. They had visited the armory earlier that day, but couldn't find a sword quite right for Leo. Most of them were too heavy for his skinny arms. The lighter ones were so light that Leo couldn't grasp them properly and when he swung, the sword flew out of his grip and almost impaled Adalia.

So Leo set off, making his own sword. Leo was quick about it, finishing in four minutes. It was a perfect fit for Leo – which was no surprise really, but Adalia was impressed. He was possibly one of the best blacksmiths in history.

Adalia had brought a straw dummy to the clearing and Leo stood in front of it, hitting it with a wooden sword. "Guard up! Keep your guard up! If that dummy was alive, he would have killed you by now!" Adalia shouted at him. Leo stopped to look at the younger girl.

"I don't really like your training methods," Leo whined.

"Well, it works," Adalia grinned. "Again with the slashes! Whirl!" Adalia stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder. Sparks flooded Adalia's body and she twitched though she gently pushed Leo out of the way still. Adalia took out her own moonlight sword. "When you slash, you have to keep your guard up still. Slashing can easily remove your guard if the enemy is quick enough to see the opening." Adalia demonstrated on the dummy and stepped back to let Leo try.

Leo feinted and slashed at the straw dummy and the dummy combusted into flames. Adalia stood there, jaw dropped.

"Oopsies?" Leo asked, turning to look at Adalia.

"Oopsies?" Adalia asked, laughing. "That was great! Fire is a great offensive weapon once you get it under control. That was a good maneuver." Leo seemed to improve under her praise and Adalia was glad. "What's the date, Leo?" Adalia asked.

"June 30th. Why?"

Adalia's eyes widened. Her sixteenth birthday was August 15th. Time sped up way too fast. "Nothing," Adalia said. "We'll work on blocking and disarming. Now they are more closely linked than one would think…"

Adalia continued to coach Leo, but the date was fresh on her mind. One month and fifteen days from then, Adalia was going to die.

Adalia focused on Leo. Forty-six days to make Leo stronger.

Two weeks passed by quickly – with no episodes. Also no Aphrodite. Adalia was wary. It was like the calm before the storm. Leo improved greatly, and his demigod aura rivaled Annabeth and Hazel's now. He was getting closer and closer to being at the same power as Thalia, Nico, Percy and Jason.

They were sparring in the clearing, Leo's sword against Adalia's daggers. Adalia kicked at Leo, but Leo dodged just as quickly and lunged at Adalia with his sword. Adalia let him past her and struck downward, but Leo rolled out of the way.

Leo stood back up and did a quick disarming maneuver Adalia taught him, but Adalia already expected it. Adalia dropped the dagger he was trying to disarm so Leo came out empty-handed. To do the disarming motion Leo performed, he needed to put all his weight on his sword. When Adalia ducked out of the way, she kicked Leo's side and when he fell, she pressed a dagger to his throat.

"Got you," Adalia grinned. Adalia froze then, realizing what position she was in. She was on Leo, again – just like that first day – and the space between them was nonexistent. Leo's dark eyes held her in a trance and she stared into them. You couldn't tell where the iris ended and pupil started.

"Adalia," Leo breathed and he stretched his neck, leaning closer to Adalia.

_Was this really going to happen? _But Adalia wanted it to. She didn't stop Leo as his full, pink lips came closer and closer.

And touched hers. Leo's lips were like a drug, holding Adalia. His lips were soft when they touched Adalia's, and euphoria filled Adalia as she tangled her slim fingers in Leo's curly hair. For once, Adalia's brain stopped thinking.

But then she started thinking again. She leaped back from Leo, looking away from the hurt in his eyes. "I… Sorry. I have to go," Adalia stammered and she ran to Mistletoe, jumped on and flew away. A tear fell from her cheek as she flew away from the boy she liked… maybe even loved.

_I'm sorry Leo._

**The next chapter will be happier. Don't worry. ;)**


	11. Nosy Godly Families

Leo stood there, frozen, with the imprint of Adalia's kiss on his lips. "What did I just do?" Leo groaned as he sank to the ground. He wasn't suppose to like her. Or love her. Brotherly love was the limit and what just happened was _not_ brotherly love.

But all Leo could think about was: _She kissed me back._ Leo frowned. "Then why did she leave?" he asked himself, pondering on the question that was _why._ Leo gave a loud taxi whistle and Taxi zoomed out of the trees, stopping right in front of Leo. Leo got on, more familiar with the gray pegasus now.

"Can we go on a ride around New York?" Leo asked the pegasus. The pegasus snorted and flew off, disappearing into the white clouds.

Leo peered over the pegasus' ears, looking at the sight before him. Citizens bustling about, horns honking and the screeching sound of brakes. Leo shuddered and clutched the saddle and reigns tighter. He _hated_ heights. Even on Festus, he was a bit uneasy. It was probably because Hera had thrown Hephaestus off Olympus when he was a baby and now Leo had that fear. Talk about child abuse.

_Hera._ Hera had put this curse on Adalia. A light bulb turned on in Leo's head. Leo face palmed. _Of course._ Why would she want to date someone if she was just going to die soon? "Gods of Olympus, Leo you're stupid," Leo muttered to himself.

Taxi let out a snort under him. "Was that a yes?" Leo asked. The pegasus made a choking sort of sound – like laughter, before diving head first into the city of New York.

Leo flew around on Taxi, missing dinner and the camp fire before returning to Camp Half Blood.

* * *

"Oh gods, Leo!" he heard someone shout the second he landed. "We thought you died or something!" Jason and Piper rushed to his side as he slid off Taxi.

"Thanks bud," Leo said as Taxi flew away to the stables.

"Where the heck did you go?" Jason asked.

"Just around New York. I haven't seen the city and I thought I would do it for free time. Sneak out and do something," Leo lied.

"You missed dinner _and_ camp fire! Did you get food? Do you want me to get food?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Geez Pipes. Didn't know you cared," Leo grinned. Piper smacked Leo's arm.

"Well duh, I care, you idiot," Piper laughed. Jason smiled, though he looked uneasy and unsure.

"You sure you alright, man?" Jason asked.

"I'm fine, guys! Don't smother me! How am I going to get the ladies if Dad and Mom here are so protective?" Leo rolled his eyes.

"Don't Mom me!" Piper said indignantly. Jason only laughed at her expression.

"Sorry, Mother," Leo replied and he started running.

"You better run!" Piper called back to him as she began chasing him.

"My friends are lunatics!" Jason shouted behind them. Leo laughed as he ran around the camp, Piper and Jason hot on his heels. It was nice to be back with them – their own little trio.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar, lithe figure. Leo froze in his tracks, causing Piper and Jason to crash into his back.

"Geez, Leo. What gives?" Piper joked, but she saw the expression on Leo's face. The person hiding in the shadows disappeared and Leo couldn't help but feel disappointment. _Did I mean nothing to her – or did I mean too much?_

"Okay. I've decided," Leo said aloud.

"Decided what?" Jason asked.

"That I want food. Let's go sneak some from the kitchen."

"Where's Adalia?" Piper asked as Leo took a big bite from the apple he was holding.

"Dunno," Leo replied, mouth full. The juice ran down his chin and he wiped it with the sleeve of his shirt. Piper shot him a look of disgust.

"But you two are always together. Thought you were gonna start dating or something," Jason grinned. Leo tried not to wince. _A little too close to home, bro._

Leo spooned a huge mouthful of mac and cheese into his mouth. "Ah hot!" Leo said, fanning his mouth.

"Yeah I mean. You two were joined at the hip," Piper agreed.

Leo cocked an eyebrow. "Who says joined at the hip anymore? Are you sure you aren't my mom?" Leo laughed, avoiding their silent question. Piper smacked the back of Leo's head.

"Where is she, Leo? We know you like her."

"Right here." Leo whirled around to see Adalia, dressed in white cut off shorts, revealing her legs. Leo tried not to blush at seeing so much of her skin. _It's not that much actually_, Leo thought. _It's just her._ She wore a Camp Half Blood tee, but it was several sizes too big. The neckline looked like it had been cut with a knife to make a crop top.

Adalia slid into the picnic table next to Leo and across from Piper. "What are we talking about?" Adalia asked. _What happened to her?_

Leo was extremely confused. _Girls._ They were something Leo couldn't fix or solve. "Just stuff," Piper shrugged. "It's getting late," Piper decided, standing up.

"What? It's only eight thirty…" Jason started, but he was cut off by Piper's glare. "Right. Late. Totally." Jason fake yawned.

"Your subtle attempts at getting us alone isn't that subtle," Adalia chuckled next to Leo. Jason and Piper had the decency to look embarrassed. Leo fought off a wave of laughter.

"Well. You two look like you need talk. So, we'll see you tomorrow!" Piper waved, dragging Jason behind her. "Bye!"

"She's more of an Aphrodite girl than I thought," Adalia mused.

"Let's cut to the chase, here, alright?" Leo interrupted. He was getting tired of playing games. Annoyed and confused, he pressed on, though the look on Adalia's face told him to stop. "I kissed you, you kissed me back then you ran off. Why?"

Adalia opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. "Right. Because you're going to die and what's the point right?" Leo laughed emotionlessly. Adalia's nose flared like a cornered animal's.

Leo clasped Adalia's shaking hands in his. "Look. I don't care if you die tomorrow. Can't we just be together until that day?" Leo asked. Adalia gave Leo the saddest look and turned away.

"It will just hurt more, Leo," Adalia sighed.

"I'll deal with it. Just until then…"

"Leo don't you get it? Even if we do start dating, so what? You don't care about me dying and leaving you alone, but I do! I don't want to raise your hopes then send them crashing down again. One of the rules…" Adalia took a deep breath. "One of the rules was to _not_ fall in love."

"Rules were meant to be broken," Leo said, turning Adalia's face so that they were merely inches apart. "Kiss me. Kiss me and see if you didn't fall in love. If you have, then there's no escaping me. No escaping the awesomeness of me," Leo grinned. "No escaping us."

Adalia tried to protest but Leo smashed his lips against hers. Leo found himself lost in her, something he never expected he would feel. Then the next thing he realized was that Adalia _was _kissing him back. Leo smiled against her lips.

Leo pressed his forehead to hers, leaving an inch of space between their lips. "You are so beautiful," he murmured. Adalia leaned up and pecked his lips.

"Guess this means no escaping you then," Adalia said wryly.

"Not at all."

Then Leo heard the sound of cooing behind him and he turned to find Aphrodite clapping her hands together. "Perfect! I have answered your prayers, Adalia!" Aphrodite grinned. Leo shot Adalia a confused look, but she just shrugged. Leo turned back to the squealing goddess.

"Wait, what does this mean?" Leo asked.

"You guys are like star-crossed lovers! My favourite kind! Okay. So Leo, let me explain for you."

"Mom!" someone shouted exasperated.

"Another person?" Adalia said, raising a fine eyebrow. Leo shrugged as Piper appeared.

"Mom you weren't suppose to interrupt! And eavesdropping is bad!" Piper scolded. Aphrodite pouted. Leo laughed, taking in the scene of daughter scolding mother.

"Weren't you just eavesdropping?" Leo asked.

"Nope," Piper said, popping the p. "We couldn't hear anything, but we saw you guys kissing." Piper grinned.

"We?" Adalia asked.

Then Jason, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel and Thalia appeared.

"More people?" Adalia asked in disbelief.

"No love story is fun without an audience," Aphrodite squealed.

"Ugh. I think my ear drums are broken. I could hear Aphrodite squeal from the Underworld," Nico said, covering his ears.

"Hephaestus! Did you get that on camera?" Aphrodite shouted then. Leo's dad materialized.

Adalia groaned and buried her head in her arms. Leo laughed louder, putting an arm around Adalia.

"Of course!" Hephaestus replied indignantly. "We're documenting this whole thing, son."

It was Leo's turn to groan.

"It's like a soap opera. You guys got my girlfriend squealing in my ear all day."

"Ares?" Adalia looked up incredulously. Sure enough, the god of war stood there.

"Okay! That's enough. If you're watching this, just come out already!" Leo shouted.

The rest of the Olympians appeared. Hades was included in the mix. "Oh my gods." Adalia rolled her eyes. "Talk about a nosy family!" They had the decency to look sheepish. "Did you guys do this for Percy and Annabeth too? Piper and Jason? Frank and Hazel?"

Aphrodite looked shock. "What do you think of me, Adalia?" she asked. "Of _course_ I did!" By this time, Leo was clutching his stomach laughing at the faces of the said couples.

"Wait so…" Percy said. Poseidon laughed a low, hearty chuckle.

"_Everything_, son. Everything." Percy and Annabeth's cheeks burned. Athena scowled.

"Oh this is too good," Nico grinned.

The gods sat down, along with the demigods. The rest of the night was spent bickering, laughing and joking around. Leo pressed a kiss to Adalia's temple.

Adalia looked up at Leo, smiling.

But all they were doing was pushing the worry back. Leo knew that. The time they had was ticking, but Leo didn't know when the bomb was going to set off.

**TBH. I'm kinda disappointed. I mean. I'm grateful that some of you guys like it, but my other PJ story got 61 by the tenth chapter. This one? 33.**

**I'm not sure what that means. Maybe people just like Percabeth better than Leo and an OC. Or maybe my writing for my LVDH isn't as good as the other PJ story.**

**BUT for those of you who favourited and followed and reviewed I am IMMENSELY grateful. AND if you guys don't want to spend ALL day on fanfiction i recommend some books for you guys to read if you haven't already.**

**The Mortal Instruments (Cassandra Clare)**

**The Infernal Devices (Cassandra Clare)**

**The Divergent Trilogy (Veronica Roth)**

**Bloodlines Series (Richelle Mead)**

**Vampire Academy (Richelle Mead) - You'll probably want to read this series first before Bloodlines**

**Blue Bloods (Melissa de la Cruz) **

**Wicked Lovely (Melissa Marr)**

**Hush Hush (Becca Fitzpatrick)**

**Fallen (Lauren Kate)**

**Those are just some of my favourite book series. STRONGLY RECOMMEND! **


	12. Rain

Adalia woke up in sweats from another dream. Fire, ashes, smoke and rock rained down on her, and her heart bursted out of her chest, just in time for everything else to collapse on her.

Adalia put a hand over her heart. An aching hole will destroy her. Wrapped in a blanket, she walked out of her cabin and into the moonlight, armed with only her daggers to protect her from any harpies that came to eat her. But the night was silent, save for the quiet chirping of the occasional cricket and the calm lapping of water onto Fireworks Beach.

She sat down on the white sand of the beach, mesmerized by the water that receded and returned to the shores. It was something constant. And Adalia didn't have many constants in her life.

She lied down on the sand, watching the constellations shimmer and sparkle in the darkness of the night sky. There was the Huntress – Zoe Nightshade, who had visited her once. They had become friends and Adalia had mourned the loss of a good friend and Hunter. But like everything else, life came to an end in the never stopping wheel. Gods had it easy. Immortals like the Olympian gods did not need to worry about their lives ending with battle or old age.

But immortals like the Hunters or demigods or humans – they all had to worry, because their death was not marked on the calendar. They couldn't see when it ended.

But Adalia knew. She wasn't sure if she would rather be immortal – watching your loved ones die day after day. Or be mortal, to never know. Or be what she was – someone with their death penciled on a calendar. At least she knew when, so she could be prepared.

But could you really be prepared for your own impending death?

Then she heard it. A sound of terror and absolute horror. A wail sounded from the woods, crying for help. It was a woman's voice, crying out in pain and suffering. Adalia immediately sprinted to the woods, following her ears.

In the dark woods, the branches of many trees covered the moonlight, blocking any precious light. So of course, Adalia tripped several times and had leaves and twigs and branches knock into her face.

But Adalia forged on, for the pain in the voice of the woman crying was too much to ignore. Adalia bursted into the clearing – the same clearing where Leo had kissed her earlier in the day. The same clearing where they had held many training sessions. The same clearing where Adalia ran from.

The woman sat in the middle of it, her arms covering her head. She was kneeling on the ground and a shaft of moonlight hit her. Adalia could immediately tell she was beautiful, with long locks of pale gold hair that hung over her bare shoulder and curled at the end. Adalia eyed what she was wearing. It was a gown, one that you would find at a royal ball, maybe in the Victorian era. The woman wore a corset, hugging her figure and a skirt that blew out before her. Adalia was immediately wary.

"Who are you?" Adalia asked.

The lady lifted her head. Adalia recoiled. "Hera," she spat. It was all an act. An act to draw Adalia to the clearing. Adalia felt rage boil under her skin.

"My child. My dear child," Hera said sadly, extending two arms towards Adalia. But Adalia didn't move.

"What do you want with me? What haven't you done?" Adalia cried, dropping to her knees. She clutched her dark hair in her clenched fists, trying to block out the sounds that came from Hera. The wails, the screaming and the tears.

Adalia looked up to see Hera crying still, clutching her chest as if _she_ was the one with a heart that was going to burst. "Do not play with me, Hera. You know what you have done," Adalia said solemnly.

"And I'm so sorry," Hera said.

Adalia was puzzled. No way this was the queen of the gods. But she felt the same power radiate off Hera. "What have you done?" Adalia asked, voice quivering. "Have you shortened my month? The thirty-one days that I have left to live? Is it a fortnight now? Will I die tomorrow?" Adalia shouted.

Hera just covered her ears, shaking her head. "Do you not see my remorse? My sadness and my anger at my own self, Adalia? Has your hatred for me made you blind to the emotions that Aphrodite herself taught you how to see?" Adalia pointedly looked away from the crying goddess. "I cursed you when you were young because I hated what you were. You were an abomination. Someone that could have caused the downfall of Olympus. But when the Fates gave me the prophecy for you, I knew it couldn't be you. Janus offered me a choice. I could have changed the prophecy. Either to kill you or to let you live. My anger was in the way and I chose the wrong path."

Adalia sneered. "You chose to let me live?"

"No, you insolent child!" Hera roared. "I chose to kill you instead, with a potion that Hestia warned me not to use. After a few years, I had began to love you as my own. The Fates came to me, cackling. 'You have sealed your own fate, Hera. You have caused your own downfall,' they had said. I cannot go back in time and change what I had done. But I saw you. You and Leo. That child. I saw you with Apollo and Artemis. With Dionysus and Ariadne. You linked our family back together." Hera smiled. "For that I could not be more grateful."

"Says the woman who threw her _own son_ down Olympus," Adalia spat.

"We may be gods, but we are not perfect," Hera said, looking down. "Adalia, forgive me. Let me have this time we have left. You have spent your entire life hating me, but please," Hera begged. "Our time is short, but can we at least have this month? One month out of your life that you do not hate me."

"I could have had more," Adalia shook. "And you have the audacity to ask me not to hate you when you cursed me with these headaches. I will _never_ be able to live the life mortals are able to have. I will never get to marry, have children and grow old with the man I love. Nor will I be able to truly have friends." Adalia shook more and more. "I live with these headaches. Almost every night the come, and almost every night I want to die. Do you not understand, Queen Hera?" Adalia said softly, sarcasm dripping when she said _queen._ "You and your husband, Zeus, have made my life a living hell. I will always yearn for what I cannot have. Zeus is an imbecile. An idiot. A blasted father." The skies did not rumble at Adalia's words. "The sky does not even shake because Zeus himself knows the words are true."

Hera kept her head down as Adalia loomed over her. "But you. You could have been different. You could have been the saving grace. You could have been loved by all your family and your _perfect family_ could actually have come true. But no. Power and disgrace and hate has torn our family apart. You gave me powers, but I do not want it. I would rather become an ignorant mortal!"

Hera stood shakily. Hera was definitely taller than Adalia, but Adalia felt like she was taller than her, looming over her.

The thunder clouds began to surround Camp Half Blood, brought by Adalia's own temper. With a shout, it began raining. Rain poured down in sheets as thunder rumbled. But this was not brought by Zeus. "Look at your own power," Hera said as the rain fell on Adalia and her. "Is there truly nothing I can do?"

"Be a better queen. You have one month to prove it to me."

Adalia turned her back on the queen of the gods and trudged back through the muddy forest. She did not look back to see Hera fall back onto her knees in her muddy gown, shaking with sobs.

Adalia felt her rage subside as she made it back to camp, her pajamas muddy and gross. She knew she looked like a mess, with red rimmed eyes, twigs and leaves in her hair and her white tank top now filled with muddy splotches. Her arms were red and scratched by the branches that hit her.

The storm continued to rage the camp and campers woke, wondering and questioning the storm. They peered out their window, all twenty cabins, to see Adalia in the cold, icy rain in nothing but her pajamas, trudge dejectedly back to her own cabin.

**Even I feel terrible for Adalia, even if she's not real and I'm the one writing and creating this. He he. **

**But GUUUYS. I want to hear what you think. What do you think the ending's gonna be? Tell me! I wanna see if anyone truly gets the real ending, though I'm pretty sure I gave enough hints. **


	13. Prophecy

_Pitter. Patter. Pitter. Patter._ The sound of rain. But rain didn't fall in Camp Half Blood, so it must have been Harley, annoying Leo with weird sounds.

Leo groaned, turning so that he was face first in his pillow. He covered his ears. But it did not drown out the severely annoying sound.

Angry, Leo shoved his blankets off him. "Up," was all he said, but the bunk rose higher and higher until Leo was at the surface. His cabin mates were surprisingly already up, though it was probably around six in the morning. "Who wakes up at this ungodly hour in the morning?" Leo complained.

Leo's siblings were crammed at the only window that the cabin had, watching what was outside. "It's raining, Leo. We're trying to figure out what's going on," Nyssa said, going onto her tip-toes, straining to see whatever was outside. Leo grumbled. He didn't like being woken up before the due time.

Leo forged his way through his buff siblings, elbowing his way through. Then he saw it. Not it. _Her._ Adalia was walking through the rain, head bent down though her pace was as slow as a snail's. Leo cursed. She was going to get sick! Then the episodes…

If the Hephaestus kids – who were heavy sleepers underneath the ground – woke up from the rain, then no doubt were the other nineteen cabins awake. Leo swore again and again as he pushed his way out of his own siblings and grabbed a blanket off his bunk.

He flung open his cabin door and slammed it behind him – so that his siblings would understand: _Stay here._ Leo sprinted to Adalia, who didn't even look up at him calling her name. Leo covered her from the rain with his blanket, ushering her to her cabin. The blanket was already soaking through, and his own clothes were soaking rapidly. Leo hated being wet. It meant his fire was useless.

"C'mon, Adalia. Hurry up! I'm getting wet!" Leo whined, herding Adalia into her cabin. Then he saw her appearance. Twigs and leaves were stuck in her damp, raven hair. Her bare arms looked like they had been scratched by angry squirrels and her pajamas were covered in mud. Her blue eyes seemed to have diminished in colour.

"Are you sleepwalking? Are you dead? Hello?" Leo said, waving a hand in front of her face. Adalia caught Leo's hand quickly, her hand holding Leo's wrist tightly. Leo felt the power in Adalia's hand. She could easily snap his wrist. Then Adalia hugged Leo, embracing him tightly and cried. Her shoulders shook as she wailed, wailed for what, Leo didn't know. Leo wrapped his own arms around her, squeezing her tightly. He pressed his face to her hair, glad that her own smell of dawn was still there.

_I was right. Adalia fits into my side perfectly_, Leo thought.

After a while, Leo released Adalia, lowering his gaze to meet hers. "Now, let's get you changed, alright?" Adalia nodded weakly. "I'll leave the cabin and…"

Adalia clutched Leo's hand. "Please don't leave," her voice quivered.

"But… alright. I'll stay," Leo relented. He went to her dresser and tossed a T-shirt, sweatpants and her bra and underwear onto her bunk. Leo blushed as he pulled out her… intimates.

He tried not to notice the way her clothes clung to her body, or the delicate way Adalia shivered. Leo picked up his blanket from the floor and wrapped it securely around Adalia. "Go change. I won't look. But you only got two minutes, alright?" Leo chuckled.

Adalia tried for a smile, though she failed miserably. Leo pressed a quick kiss to Adalia's cold lips and hopped onto the sofa. He placed an arm over his eyes. "Change!" Leo barked. "_Before_ I peek."

Leo heard the dropping of clothes onto the floor. His hand twitched. The smooth planes of her stomach, the curves of her… Leo slapped himself. Keeping his eyes shut tightly, he slapped himself again on the other cheek.

"Why are you hitting yourself? I'm decent now, by the way," Adalia said, strength returning to her voice.

Leo opened his eyes and grinned crazily. "For everything I'm thinking of right now."

Adalia blushed, her white cheeks not hiding the red. Leo swept Adalia into his arms, pressing another kiss to her forehead. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Adalia froze in his arms and took a deep breath before nodding slightly. And she begun explaining, and with every word she said, rage filled Leo. "Leo you're smoking," Adalia said suddenly.

Leo shot her a flirtatious smile, trying to cover his anger. "Why, thank you darling," Leo winked.

"No, Leo. You're literally smoking!" Adalia pointed. Leo calmed down, thinking of soothing thoughts. Though he wanted to go up to Hera and kick her godly hide, it wasn't the right thing to do.

"Adalia, just forgive her," Leo finally said. Adalia's jaw dropped into a little pink O.

"I thought you would be on my side for this. She's the woman that tried to kill me!" Adalia shouted. Leo hugged Adalia to his chest, resting his chin on her head. He felt satisfied that he could do this and tried to keep a smirk off his face. It wasn't hard with the serious situation.

"But look at her. You said it yourself. She was a complete mess." Leo felt Adalia nod.

"Fine. But… Leo. Do you know how much time we have left?" Adalia asked tentatively. Leo knew that Adalia knew her own birthday. It was a _no, DUH _question.

"I don't care," Leo responded, without missing a beat. "As long as we have today."

"We should go," Adalia said, though she didn't unclench her grip on Leo's shirt.

"I still have to change." But neither demigod was quite willing to let go. Finally, with another kiss to her hair, Leo left Adalia, swearing to come back soon.

The rain had stopped and the gray clouds had dissipated, but the camp was filled with chatter. Every camper wanted to know what had happened with the rain. _Was it Zeus? Why was he angry?_ But Leo knew. It _had_ to be Adalia.

Leo walked back to his cabin and he opened the door – just to get ambushed.

"You guys dating or what?" Nyssa hollered.

"Looked pretty cozy there, Valdez," Jake winked.

"Wait. What?" Harley asked.

Questions bombarded Leo from left and right and Leo put his hands up. "Cabin Nine!" he shouted.

"Yes, Captain!" they shouted back, saluting. It was a thing they made up – to get order in their cabin.

"Shut up!" Leo hollered. Then the noise got even louder. Leo muttered curses about automatons being easier to handle and hopped onto his bunk. Slowly, the bunk descended underground and away from his pestering family.

Quickly, he changed out of his muddy pajamas – muddy from hugging Adalia – and into new clothes. Since he started training with Adalia, he rarely wore jeans anymore. Usually, he wore shorts or sweatpants. Today, he chose to wear sweatpants, since it was cold outside from the rain. He buttoned up his mechanic's shirt and cursed. His feet were dirty. He forgot to slip on shoes when he went out to Adalia. Leo cursed.

Careful not to touch his bunk with his feet, he rose back to the surface where his cabin mates sat bored – waiting for the conch horn to sound, signaling breakfast.

"Anybody got wet wipes or something?" Leo asked.

"What for?" Harley said.

Then Leo showed his cabin his feet. They ended up rolling on the floor, clutching their stomachs.

"Gods of Olympus, I think I see a worm on his toe!" Nyssa laughed.

"The things you do for woman, Leo," Jake guffawed.

"Oh shut up. Does that mean you have none?" Leo grumbled.

Harley tossed him a box of wet wipes. Everybody shot the nine year old a confused glance. "My creations get a little messy sometimes. I use them to mop up the oil."

"Are you sure that's why?" Leo said, wiggling his eyebrows. Harley tried not to blush as the older demigods chuckled.

"Yes, meanie!" Harley shouted.

"Alright! No need to bring out the big guns," Leo said, raising his hands at Harley saying _meanie._ Harley looked pretty triumphant as Leo cleaned up the mess on his feet and slipped on his shoes.

Just in time, the conch horn sounded. "Cabin nine! Get your butts in line!" Leo hollered. With some chuckles, Cabin Nine lined up. It was lined up according to seniority, but Leo was cabin counsellor so he automatically got first. Behind him was Jake, then Nyssa, then so on.

Leo started marching like a soldier, out the door and to the pavilion. "March, march! Left, right, left right!" Leo barked as he stomped his feet into the mud. "Eww!" Leo screamed as his feet got soaked. "Eww!" Leo shouted, imitating an Aphrodite girl as he fanned his face. "Ohmigods!" Leo said in a high pitched voice. "My feet are wet! It's the end of the world! I have to go get a pedicure soon! Wait, is my makeup on right?" he squealed.

His cabin laughed. Then Leo got hit in the head, with what he didn't know. He whirled around to see Piper, with more rocks in his hand. "Oh no! Beauty queen's gonna _get me!_ Run for your lives!" Leo screamed as he ran.

"You better run, Valdez!" he heard Piper yell behind him. In the end, his cabin was in disarray, but Leo didn't care. It was too much fun. But Adalia was still on his mind. _How was she doing? Was she alright? Was she having another episodes?_ But like always, his questions weren't answered.

"Pedro! Back to your table!" Mr. D barked when he saw Percy lingering at the Athena table.

"It's Percy, Mr. D," Percy sighed.

Mr. D barked out a laugh. "Chiron what do kids say today? Do they say you think I care?"

Chiron gave out a withering sigh. "Yes, Mr. D. They say that."

"You think I care?" Mr. D chuckled. Percy grumbled and returned to his table, where Leo also saw Adalia. Adalia was sitting at the Poseidon table, hands laced together. Percy seemed surprised at Adalia's presence, but sat down across from her anyways. They began talking and Percy's face morphed into something serious.

Leo couldn't see Adalia's face, but he could already imagine the crease between her eyebrows. The serious look enforced in her midnight blue eyes. Her full lips, pressed into a thin line.

Mr. D caught Adalia sitting at the wrong table, but all he did was grimace. "Adalia, do you mind?" Mr. D called from his own table. Adalia stood up and nodded at Mr. D. She looked back at Percy and gave him a short nod as well before returning to Cabin Two's table.

_What was going on?_

I took the food the nymphs gave me and walked to the brazier. _Hephaestus, _Leo thought. _Help me make the right decisions. And with Adalia. Please._ Leo put some of his Froot Loops into the fire and the familiar smell of clashing foods met him – though it was not repulsive.

Leo sat back down at his table and ate absentmindedly. "Children, please look this way," he heard Chiron call. All heads swerved to look at Chiron.

"The gods have issued a quest!" Chiron declared and the familiar chatter began. Chiron stomped his hooves to get attention and once again, all the half-bloods turned to face him.

Chiron's face looked absolutely depressed. "The quest is to defeat the… Chimera." Chatter began again. "Heroes! You shall get nowhere if you do not listen." With the attention – that was truly less than the attention span's of a fly's – Chiron spoke again. "Miss Dare is here to issue the prophecy."

Rachel took a step forward, no longer hidden by the centaur's rump. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then her eyelids flew open, revealing glowing green eyes. Green mist spewed from her mouth as she spoke the prophecy.

"_A monster born from Typhon be slain_

_From the sky, fire, ash and rock will rain_

_A son of fire and a child of the sky_

_Fight on the day the moon is at its high_

_But in the end, there is a cost_

_Precious lives, faithful souls, bleeding hearts be lost." _And with that, Rachel fainted, but Chiron was ready to catch her. He gently put her down in a chair.

Worry flooded Leo. A son of fire. That was definitely him. A child of the sky… All eyes stared at Thalia and Jason as they shifted under their gazes. But Leo wasn't looking at his best friend or his sister, but at Adalia who didn't look surprised but sad. Percy had grim recognition on his face. _Was that what they were talking about? But why go to Percy?_

Adalia stood. "The moon is at its high. August fifteenth is the day of the full moon. We already know it's the Chimera that needs to be killed."

Percy shuddered. "I _hate_ that thing."

"I'll go," Jason said, standing up. "I'll do it." Piper looked absolutely horrified and buried her head in her hands. Lacy, one of her siblings, tried to calm her down.

"No. I'll do it," Thalia said, placing a hand on her brother's shoulder. "You have Piper. Stay here."

"My, my. You're all Spartacus aren't you?" Mr. D asked, amused.

"We already know I'm going," Leo said, finally speaking. Adalia's head shot up with a sad smile.

"So me and Leo. We're going," Thalia said.

"No, I'm going. Thalia it's alright. You have your hunters to take care of."

"Jason, you have Piper! It's…"

"Shut up!" Adalia shouted then, astonishing the two siblings and everybody else. Everyone took a seat as Adalia stood, shaking and rubbing her temples. "I'm going. And that's final."

With that, Adalia stalked off. Leo ran after her, trying to keep up with her quickening and angst-filled pace. "So, how's it going?" Leo asked, trying to sound calm. Adalia froze mid-step and sighed.

"Just get to the point, Leo."

"You knew," Leo accused. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"I came to Camp Half Blood for that reason," Adalia nodded. "Not to sound egotistical, but without me, no one can kill that Chimera."

"Yeah, yeah. But won't that Chimera revive again? That's how it works right? So no point in killing it when it's coming back," Leo laughed uneasily.

"That's like saying, no point to 'killing all the monsters in our world. They are coming back anyways.' Leo, the Chimera isn't a fast reviver – since it's so powerful. And Hades has ways of keeping it stuck in Tartarus for a little bit longer. Usually, Zeus has the Chimera under control, but the Chimera skipped its leash," Adalia explained. "It's going to kill a lot more people if I don't go and kill it."

"You knew I was… You knew I was going to go with you didn't you? That's why you wanted to train me. That's the reason for getting close to me… isn't it?" Leo said, voice shaking.

"No, Leo. Son of fire doesn't always mean you… It could have been…"

"No. It's me. I know it. I've been having dreams," Leo admitted.

Adalia shook her head adamantly. "You can't go. I won't allow it."

"You have no right! You're going as well – even when I don't want it!"

"It's different!"

"How?" Leo met Adalia's glare with his own. Then Leo wrapped his arms around Adalia, letting out a sigh.

"We're going to make it. We're going to make out alive," Leo chanted, willing the words to come true.

Adalia shifted in his grip so that her blue eyes stared straight into Leo's. Leo fought an involuntary shiver. It was as if Adalia could stare into his soul. "Don't you get it Leo?" Adalia asked.

"I'm going to die."

**Dun. Dun. Dun. DUUUUUN. Dun. Dun. Dun. DUUUUUUN. The timing in Greek prophecies just astonishes me. Like everything in RR's books relates to timing. Like how the Argo II had five days to get to Rome and Nico had five days. Or that it JUST SO HAPPENED to be Percy's birthday on that last day. Or. yeah. **

**And now, Adalia's birthday (if you haven't picked up on that) is the same day as the day they go out! To do stuff. **

**AND I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU GUYS! WOOO! AND ALRIGHT!**

**The question is:**

**How old was Leo when his mom died?**

**GO GO GO! TBH i don't really have a prize... SO WHOEVER GETS IT GETS A VIRTUAL COOKIE! WOOOO. Personally, i prefer real cookies. But virtual are a close substitute ;) **


	14. Revealed

Adalia looked up at Leo, a mourning expression on her face. She was already contemplating her death and now she had to worry about Leo. She _had_ to make him stronger. When you first look at Leo Valdez, you see a funny guy that loves to hang out with his friends.

Most people just look away then, satisfied with the first layer they see.

But Adalia peeled back layer after layer and in Leo's core is a man. A man who longs for something beyond him and more. But Leo was lonely – at least before Adalia came. All she could do was pray to Aphrodite he found a girl after Adalia. His friends were all matched up. All except for him. And Adalia couldn't give him anything except training and a month left of her life.

Adalia walked hand in hand with Leo to the Big House, where Chiron had called a cabin counsellor meeting. No one spoke as Adalia and Leo entered. They just stared and stared and stared. Adalia sat down calmly, refusing to flinch at their penetrating gazes. Leo shifted, but he sat straight and tall.

"Child. Are you truly the daughter of the sky?" Chiron asked.

Adalia nodded firmly.

"I do not like to pry, but will you tell us your story?" Again, Adalia nodded to Chiron's question and she stood up, though she kept her hand with Leo.

"When I was a child, Hera cursed me with power. Now you think that power is good and all, but with power – there is also a sacrifice." Adalia eyed Frank, sitting next to Clarisse. The son of Mars and the daughter of Ares had become co-counsellors. "Much like your life relying on a burning stick," Frank winced, but Adalia continued as if nothing happened, "My life is hanging on, purely on time. I have low control over all the Olympian's powers – even Hades'. And that power means that when I turn sixteen, I shall die… My heart will burst and my brain will explode with all the pressure." Adalia chuckled darkly at the looks the other half-bloods were giving her.

"Hera did this because I was a child of Zeus. You are all thinking of the oath of the Big Three. The Fates had already decreed that I was definitely not it – since Hera had cursed me with this. If I was going to die, I was going to die from that curse, not from some cursed blade reaping my soul." Percy and Annabeth winced delicately. Annabeth's hand flew to her dagger.

"Is your dagger that cursed blade?" Adalia asked. Annabeth nodded, a sad expression on her face. "Anyways, the full moon was yesterday or today. I forgot, but I'm sure that this quest… should start on the fifteenth of August." Adalia tried not to wince at the mention of her birthday. She was going to die, but she was going to face death. If she could, she would manage a laugh in the face of death and be all 'I do not care because I am all powerful and awesome and even if I die, it won't change that' or whatever.

Though that was very unlikely.

Everybody was silent. "What powers do you have?" Clarisse asked warily.

"Well, obviously I have the power of a child of Zeus. Low control over water. I can control it – sort of like Percy but to a lesser extent. I can talk to ghosts and communicate with them. I can warm up a room considerably, but I'm not that creative and I can't really summon fire. I'm a decent shot and I'm pretty good with music. I guess I'm smart. Sort of – though again, to a lesser extent. Probably not as smart as Annabeth." Adalia smiled.

"Aphrodite… I don't know. I sort of have charmspeak and then again, I sort of don't." Piper raised her eyebrows. "Just, don't ask. Aphrodite 'trained' me this way. I'm good at sensing love and emotions though."

"I think I have good stealth from Hermes – though Artemis training me helped a lot. I don't have much from Demeter. Just the ability to make plants grow a _little_ faster. Hera nothing," Adalia spat. "Ares just battle tactics."

Some people in the room looked jealous. Others looked a little impressed. Adalia stood tall and firm – even if she was dwarfed by the other people in the room. Even Leo, the shortest one in here had four inches on her.

"That's enough for today. But you two. Do you need extra training? The Chimera is a nasty opponent. I'm sure Percy, Jason, Thalia, Clarisse…" Adalia cut Chiron off before he could list the rest of the cabin counsellors' names.

"Sorry, Chiron," Adalia said apologetically. Chiron nodded. "I'm… um… already training Leo. So…"

"_That's_ how you got so good," Clarisse said, understanding immediately. "That's not fair!" Clarisse grumbled.

Adalia grinned. "Well, Leo's not bad himself."

"Why thank you, darling," Leo drawled.

Adalia tried to keep her white cheeks from blushing. "Who the heck is your darling here?"

"How quickly you dismiss our love," Leo grinned wildly and Adalia slapped his chest. "Ow!" Leo yelped.

"Go ahead then. You're all dismissed," Chiron said with a wave of his hand and he exited the room.

Adalia led Leo out of the room. "Wait, Adalia?" a voice stopped her. Adalia turned around to see the cabin counsellors looking at her. "Can we see you guys train?"

Leo held a flaming blade in his hands while Adalia unsheathed her daggers. "Ignore the people watching, alright?" Adalia said. Leo nodded.

"Hey! Don't ignore us! We're people too!" Connor Stoll shouted.

"Shut up, Connor!" Clarisse huffed.

"Why don't you just…" Connor started, but Travis shut him up by punching him in the arm.

"They are trying to concentrate!" Travis yelled – even louder.

"But Travis," Connor whined.

"Shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up!"

"No, _you_ shut up!"

Then the Stoll brothers had a blade at each of their throats. Adalia blew her bangs out of her face, holding the silver blades nonchalantly against their necks.

"Can you _both_ shut up?" Adalia asked. The Stoll brothers nodded, a bit afraid.

Leo barked a laugh as he got into his fighting stance. "Today, we will be working on defence!" Adalia declared. Then Adalia charged. She was as quick as lightning, and the winds propelled her even more. She tried not to use her blades as much, but it was getting hard. Adalia fought against her instinct to use her blades to strike. _Only to disarm._

Adalia kicked at Leo, but Leo dodged out of the way. "You are on defense. Do not just dodge but block! It is easy to disarm your opponent that way!" Adalia barked, instructor mode on.

"She really gets into it, huh? All trace of love is _gone_," she heard Thalia say. "She would have made a great Hunter."

Adalia tried not to lose her rhythm, but her attacks became weaker. "Something wrong?" Leo asked. Adalia shook her head and began the fight again.

The spar went on, with Leo flaming a few times. Adalia got some pretty good punches in. "Be faster Leo! Not every monster is as slow as…" Adalia paused her speech though she didn't stop the fight. "What's a slow monster?" she called out to the audience.

"Minotaur!" Percy called back.

"Sure that. Though the Minotaur isn't the _slowest_ but whatever. Now, Leo. Fight back."

It was all Leo needed to hear. Adalia narrowed her eyes as the flames engulfed Leo. Leo slashed with his blade but Adalia parried easily before lunging in to strike. But Leo blocked it with his own sword and kicked at Adalia's side. But Adalia was too fast. Though Leo was on fire – she was wearing Hephaestus' armour again, so she wasn't burned. She flipped onto Leo's back so that she was sitting on his shoulders, her thighs clamping his head. Then she fell backwards, trying to bring Leo down with her.

Leo fell back, and almost crushed Adalia, but Adalia sprung off her hands and was able to regain her balance. Leo tried to stand again, but Adalia was already at his throat.

"You forgot defense," Adalia taunted. Leo grumbled. "Offense is easy to get lost in. You always have to remember to keep your guard out. Easily, the Chimera could have poisoned you by then," Adalia coached, her knee still on Leo's chest.

"Yeah. But can you get off," Leo panted. Adalia grinned and got off Leo – who was now de-flamed.

Leo and Adalia received applause from the watching audience and Adalia chuckled gave an exaggerated bow. "Now," Adalia smirked. "Who wants to take us on?"

Percy and Annabeth volunteered first. Adalia swore as she whispered to Leo. "Power couple. Don't use your fire or Percy will douse you quickly. That will weaken you. Keep your fire down. And Annabeth, she's tricky. Do not underestimate her and never turn your back on her."

Percy and Annabeth faced Adalia and Leo head on. "Ready?" Percy asked. Everyone nodded.

Then Percy charged. Though instead of taking Adalia, he took on Leo. Water immediately rose from nowhere and Adalia screamed. "Leo!"

Thank the gods, Leo took the warning and rolled out of the way – but the water kept coming after him. Adalia shot a little lightning at Percy, who was immediately fried. "Good one, Adalia!" Thalia shouted from the sidelines. "I love that trick!" Percy grumbled from the floor.

"I hate that trick." Percy tried to get up, but Leo's sword was gleaming against his throat.

"A little too slow my friend," Leo smirked.

Adalia clucked her tongue. "You have to get up quickly!"

"Sorry Annabeth," Percy shrugged. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You Seaweed Brain." Then she charged for Adalia. Adalia gave a wild grin and met her knife with her daggers –sliding in with one and trying to slash at her with the other. Annabeth easily backed out of range.

Leo raised his hand and a blast of fire came from it. It surrounded Annabeth, careful to keep the fire off her but making sure that Annabeth wouldn't move. If Annabeth moved an inch, she would be burned. Annabeth sighed. "That was too quick," she pouted. Leo released the flames and grinned.

"Blame Percy," Adalia smirked. Annabeth shot her a smile.

The spars went on. Jason and Piper were a pair. Thalia and Nico were a pair. Frank and Hazel joined together. Travis and Connor worked together. The cabin leaders of the minor god cabins didn't want to join in – unfortunately. They left soon after the first battle – saying they had something to do. Clarisse and Will Solace were a lethal pair – having the advantage of close combat _and_ far.

Adalia hadn't had a good time like this since… She couldn't even remember when she had a good time with her friends like this. Sure there was Leo, but that was different. Leo just had way of making others laugh.

When dinner came, the cabin leaders arrived at the pavilion laughing. Everybody was having an amazing time. Adalia could almost imagine the rest of her life – just like this. Laughing with her friends, being with Leo and just having a good time.

_Almost._

The darkness of her looming death still hung over her head. _Thirty days. Just thirty days._

**WOO! For those of you who guessed eight years old for the last question - YOU GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE! (::) WOO! CONGRATS. OMA VIRTUAL COOKIES ARE LIKE SOOO TOTALLY LIKE AWESOME. **

**P.S. i don't actually sound like that. I was imitating a stereo-typical popular girl. **

**ANYWAYS. **

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND FAVOURITING AND FOLLOWING. I really appreciate it.**

**So AS A TREAT. I'ma give you a little spoiler.**

Leo stood in front of the gates of Elysium, neck craning and eyes searching the place. Leo was definitely not dead, but Adalia had brought him down there for a surprise. Adalia stood next to Leo, clutching his hand tightly.

That's when _she_ came.

Esperanza Valdez stood on the other side of the gate. Leo's heart lurched. He wanted to reach out to his mother's ghost, but couldn't - for the gate separated them. But it was more than the gate. Leo's heart still beat. His mother's did not.

**So that was the short excerpt! CYA GUYS LAAATER.**


	15. Annual Check-ups

"Annual visit time!" Apollo clapped his hands. Adalia groaned in her bed, turning so her face was smothered by her soft pillow as she tried to block out the sun god's voice. "C'mon! We're on a tight schedule! Chop chop! Up!" Apollo tried to take the blankets, but Adalia kept a tight grip.

"What time is it?" Adalia asked groggily.

"4:52AM of course! Dawn came a second ago! Hurry up!"

"Why is it not winter?" Adalia complained and flipped over again, covering her ears with her pillow.

"I'll wake the whole camp!" Apollo threatened.

"See if I care," Adalia replied, keeping her eyes shut.

"I'll… I'll… I'll stop telling you my haikus!" Apollo shouted, as if that was a real threat.

Adalia laughed tiredly. "Do it. I dare you."

Apollo grumbled. "I'll tell Leo your birthday!"

Adalia shot up like a rocket, almost hitting her head on the high ceiling as she jumped up. She landed on her feet. "I'm up! Let's go!" Adalia said with forced excitement.

"That's the spirit!" Apollo said, pumping his fist in the air. Then he snapped his fingers and the world dissolved into mist.

"Adalia?" Leo asked. Apollo had appeared to Leo in a dream, telling him to wake the heck up. Leo didn't know why, but he woke anyways and in a few seconds, he arrived at Mount Olympus.

Next to him was the sun god. On the other side of him was Adalia, who had bedhead hair, wore wrinkled pajamas with no shoes – but couldn't care less.

Leo smiled and took Adalia's hand. Adalia gave Leo a tired smile and continued walking to the throne room – where Apollo led them.

Adalia had her eyes shut and her body seemed to sag against Leo's. Soon, Leo was all that was holding her up. Apollo sighed as they reached the throne room. All the Olympians were there – including Hades and Hestia, who sat by her hearth.

Apollo sat on his golden throne, leaning heavily so his head almost touched Artemis' shoulder. "Artie!" Apollo whined. "Can you wake…" _Slap._

"Get your heavy ego-inflated head off me!" Artemis yelled. "And don't call me Artie!"

"I'm older! I do what I want!"

"No. We're twins, you idiot!"

"Both of you, shut up! I'll do it," Poseidon sighed.

"Uncle P, you're the best!" Apollo said, giving Poseidon a big thumbs up.

"Wait. When you say wake, are you going to…" Leo started. Then gallons of water appeared out of nowhere and dropped right onto Leo's and Adalia's head.

Adalia woke up in an instant. "What! What the heck! What's going on? I'll kill you!" she screamed.

Poseidon raised a playful eyebrow. "You sure about that? I'll take you on any day."

Adalia smirked. "Bring it on Uncle P."

Leo was just uncomfortable. "I _hate_ getting wet!" Leo complained. Then he looked at Adalia. Her white tank top was now see-through, revealing her bra underneath. Leo could see her navel as well and he blushed, looking back up immediately. Quickly, he unbuttoned his shirt, leaving him bare-chested, and covered Adalia with the dark material of his shirt.

Adalia shot him a questioning glance. "Better have them see _my_ chest than yours," Leo explained. Adalia rolled her eyes and slapped Leo's arm. "Hey! I'm protecting you!" Leo winked.

"It's because you said '_my_ chest than yours.' I mean. Who _says_ that?"

"This is so cute!" Aphrodite squealed. Leo winced. All the gods seemed to have as well, as Aphrodite shook her husband's arm. "Did you record that?" Aphrodite asked.

"There's a security camera in our throne room, Aphrodite. I'll take the footage later," Hephaestus sighed. Aphrodite pouted and sat back down in her throne.

"Wait. So why are we here?" Leo asked.

"It's my annual check up. Once a month, or so, Apollo checks my condition. To see what he could do about my episodes," Adalia said and Leo noticed that Hera winced, but Adalia continued anyways. "We all know it's the end on my birthday, but we're trying to find a way to make me feel more comfortable while I'm still here. Like make the episodes less frequent."

"You haven't had one since…" Leo tried to think back. "A long time ago," he said, unable to recall the date.

Adalia chuckled and nodded. "That's why Apollo here, is going to figure out why."

"So why am I here?" Leo asked.

"Because you know now! You _had_ to come. Usually, these check-ups are…" Aphrodite winced delicately, "… a little painful. So when Adalia squeezes _your_ hand, instead of Zeus' because she broke his hand every time, we can tape it." Aphrodite squealed again. Leo gulped at the _broke his hand every time_.

"She wants to tape every moment because…" Apollo paused mid-sentence.

"I don't have a lot of moments," Adalia finished.

Hera stood up stiffly and excused herself. She flashed out quickly, leaving Leo and the rest of the people in the room with puzzled expressions. Recognition dawned on Leo. _She feels guilty_, Leo thought.

Adalia dropped Leo's shirt on the ground and began lifting her damp tank top. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What the heck are you doing?" Leo said, stopping her.

Adalia raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"Wait. So for these check-ups… you have to be naked?" Leo asked, face burning.

Adalia nodded, confirming it. "Can't she be in her bra or something?" Leo asked.

"Can't take it, Valdez?" Ares smirked.

"So… you've all seen her naked."

Everybody nodded. An emotion Leo didn't recognize filled him. He tried not to let loose a string of curses. "Can't she wearing _some_ clothes?"

Apollo frowned. "It might interfere with the…"

Artemis put a hand on her brother's shoulder. "Let it be. He's trying to protect her innocence," Artemis said, trying to contain her laugh. Leo blushed, but he knew it was true.

Apollo waved his hand and a hospital bed appeared. Adalia shucked off her wet pajamas – leaving her underwear and bra on. She hopped onto the bed and put her arms at her sides as the gods neared her.

Leo clasped her hand in his and gave her a warm smile. "How does this whole thing work?"

"Well, she has to let me in her mind," Apollo said. "It's a complicated process but I can force her out. Unfortunately, that means as I sift through her memories, it means she relives them. So every episode she has, she'll have to relive."

"Why does she have to be naked then?" Leo asked.

"Healing process after. It's easier that way. We experimented several times to see if we could get the episodes to stop – but nothing worked," Apollo explained.

Artemis looked shock. "Apollo…" she breathed.

"What?" Apollo asked.

"You sounded… intelligent!" Artemis gasped. The gods started laughing as Apollo pouted.

Leo nodded. Then Apollo closed his eyes.

Then Adalia began to shake. She bit her lip, trying not to let loose the screams she felt. Then her jaw unhinged and she yelled. Obscenities echoed in the throne room as she squeezed Leo's hand tightly. Leo tried not to scream himself.

Then Adalia calmed down. Leo eyed Apollo's face. Though his eyes were closed, puzzlement flashed across his face. Then recognition.

"Aphrodite," Apollo said, keeping his eyes closed and focused on Adalia.

Aphrodite nodded and shut her eyes as well. Recognition and joy appeared on her face as she opened her ever-changing eyes again. She screamed.

And Leo's eardrums almost died. "Ow! Geez!" Leo shouted.

The Olympians looked pretty bad too. Apollo opened his eyes quickly. Adalia opened hers as well, though she looked confused. "It didn't hurt as bad…"

"Does that mean she won't be joining my realm any time soon?" Hades asked hopefully.

Hermes sighed. "No one can alter the curse. It was set in stone. The Fates decreed it."

"Not even my best cereal can fix her," Demeter mourned.

"Demeter!" Athena snapped.

"Shut up and let Apollo speak!" Ares roared. Demeter and Athena shot him burning looks and Ares winced. Leo tried not to laugh at his expression and focused on Adalia.

"You," Apollo said, pointing his index finger at Leo. "Have you been with Adalia during her episodes?" Leo nodded in response, only furthering Aphrodite's squeals.

"The power of love!" she shouted. "It all makes sense!"

"Can someone explain to me?" Adalia huffed.

"The reason why you don't hurt as much and that your episodes haven't appeared lately is because your stress mode is on the down low," Apollo declared. "And that is only because of…" All heads turned to Leo, who shifted under their gazes.

"We don't need the healing process then. Just stay happy and in love," Aphrodite clapped happily.

Adalia slid off the bed, about to put her damp pajamas on, when they disappeared into mist. "Aphrodite!" Adalia yelled.

Then Adalia… changed.

Her blue-black hair no longer a rat's nest, but a smooth ebony curtain that hung down to Adalia's. Her skin and face was clear of all impurities – including the scratches that Adalia got from running through the forest from meeting Hera.

Adalia wore a Greek white chiffon dress that flowed down to her ankles. Like most Greek dresses, it was off one shoulder and had a little belt that tightened the top part of Adalia's dress… considerably.

On Adalia's feet her laced up stilettos, that made her the same height as Leo.

But something Leo thought Adalia would never wear… something that Adalia hated with all her heart…

Makeup covered Adalia's face, giving her the 'natural' look, though Aphrodite had made her eye shadow smoky and mysterious – highlighting her blue eyes. The light blush Aphrodite had put on Adalia made Adalia's cheekbones look even higher and more regal. It gave Adalia's usually pale skin more colour. Adalia's lips were painted a blood red.

Leo gulped. Adalia was…

"Leo. You're smoking," Aphrodite winked.

"That was the word I was about to… wait what?" Leo asked. Leo wasn't smoking. He made sure of that. He checked his body, but none of his limbs were ablaze or letting off smoke. Then he realized. He wasn't wearing his pajama pants anymore.

Instead, he wore a fitted blazer over a white muscle tee. Over the weeks Leo had been training, he no longer was the skinny boy. He was definitely slimmer than most guys, but his ribs had been covered with a layer of muscle and strength. Leo wore black jeans and those leather shoes that business men often wore.

"Huh. Maybe I _am_ smoking," Leo laughed.

"Picture time!" Aphrodite yelled. "Get out of the way Ares! Move your butt, Poseidon! Get out of the freaking picture, Apollo! I only want them!" Aphrodite shrieked. A camera materialized in Aphrodite's hands.

"One… two… three!" At the last second, Leo turned and kissed Adalia's cheek, causing her to blush severely. _Snap_.

Aphrodite squealed. Leo and Adalia shoved several gods out of the way to peer over Aphrodite's shoulder at the camera.

Leo's lips were touching Adalia's cheeks, his hands in his pockets. Adalia was blushing red, though she looked more beautiful still. She held a knowing smile. "Beautiful," Aphrodite proclaimed.

Leo eyed Adalia, keeping his eyes on her. "I know."

**AWWH. isn't that cuuute. This was such a filler and sucky chapter that.. eugh. **

**ANYWAYS. I'm sorta screwed cuz i missed a day of Chinese school and a frickin quiz (we have them every other week which totally sucks) and after one more week is the start of Chinese school after spring break. AND I DONT HAVE THE HW OR THE STUFF TO STUDY FOR ANOTHER QUIZ AND. (the point is that i'm going to fail two quizzes and miss a week of hw.)**

**OKAY. SO. Enough of me rambling and venting my asian woes. **

**I have a feeling this story is going to end soon D: OOOOHHH NOOOOOOOES. **

**But then again, i want it to - so i can get started on OTHER stories ;)**


	16. Lead Me Home

Sweat dripped down Leo's brow and he wiped it with his sleeve as he lunged for Adalia again. But Adalia was too quick, dodging it away again. "Come on, Leo! Why so slow?" Adalia taunted.

Leo gave a mock growl and pounced again but this time, his sword hit Adalia's dagger and he swung around with his leg, pinning Adalia to the ground. "Did I win?" Leo asked, breathing heavily.

His forearm was at Adalia's neck and he was almost straddling her. "First time," Adalia smirked. "Leo: 1. Adalia: 157," Adalia laughed.

Leo pouted and got off Adalia, pulling her up a little too hard and sent her crashing against his chest. Adalia pulled away, blushing. "So it's tomorrow," Leo said, as they walked hand in hand back to camp.

Adalia's smile turned into a frown. "Yeah." Their time was limited – Leo knew that. If Leo died tomorrow… but that was the better option between that and Adalia dying. Adalia deserved more time. Leo slung an arm around Adalia's shoulders. The past month they had spent it together – not one second were they out of each other's sight.

Leo had even slept on the floor of Hera's cabin, because he fell asleep watching Adalia writhe in hers. Every night, she had nightmares – unexplainable ones. Adalia wouldn't tell Leo what it was, but Leo had a feeling it had to do with their quest. Mr. D gave them permission to sit with each other because he knew about Adalia's condition. It was set in stone.

Adalia was going to die that night.

And D-Day was tomorrow. "We're going to own that Chimera, A." Leo had gotten tired of saying _A-dah-lee-a_ every time he had to call her. So like Adalia's nickname for Mr. D, Leo called Adalia A.

"Leo, I've been…" Adalia stopped herself. "Never mind." Leo frowned. He already suspected what Adalia was doing – and he didn't really appreciate it.

"Been praying to Aphrodite to send me another hot girlfriend after you die, huh?" Leo asked bitterly. Adalia winced as they continued to walk. "Just…" Leo started. But he sighed after looking at Adalia's face. His anger dissipated and melted into sadness. "Don't worry about that. We'll deal with whatever comes."

That was Leo's answer for everything. He was ADHD – he didn't _do_ planning. He'll face everything head on, but he won't stop to think. Do first – find out who you killed later. It was how Leo lived. He hated overthinking things. It made him… Leo shuddered just thinking about it.

"How are we going to find this Chimera thing again?" Leo asked.

Adalia looked up at Leo, surprised. "Track it," she said, using the tone she used for dense people. Leo scowled.

"How in Hades are we going to do that?"

Adalia smirked. "This is why I'm here. You can't do it without me," Adalia taunted.

Leo mocked a growl. "Alright, alright," Adalia said, putting her hands up. "As a Hunter, you have to hone your skills. Artemis and Athena made sure of that."

"Is the Chimera… really that bad? The gods trained you so hard… just for that," Leo asked, his tone unsure.

Adalia grimaced. "It is usually not that bad. As you might have heard, Percy Jackson faced it on his first quest. But that was when Echidna still had control over the Chimera. The Chimera did not go fully out on Percy, despite what others believe. But then again, Percy was a twelve year old _boy_," Adalia said, putting a playful emphasize on _boy._ Leo rolled his eyes.

"So… it's even stronger now…" Leo said hesitantly. Adalia didn't sugar coat it. She nodded, confirming his suspicions.

"The Chimera likes warm places – obviously because it breathes fire. And the weak point of a Chimera…" Adalia frowned. "We'll have to figure that one out. The skin of a Chimera is like the Nemean Lion's. Firm, strong and unfortunately for us, hard to crack. "Percy would have been good on the mission because he has water right… but I don't know why it was son of _fire_," Adalia mused.

"Don't want me now?" Leo laughed.

Adalia shook her head. "Nope," she said, popping the _p_ and sticking out her tongue. Leo rolled his eyes. "The Chimera often gets stronger by… drinking human blood. Judging by the killings that Hermes has tried to cover up in the past couple weeks – this Chimera is strong. But the night of the full moon is the day where it is weakest. Some sort of voodoo thing I guess. There's probably a long legend behind it, but I don't really care."

Leo soaked in the information, processing the things in his head.

"You look cute when you're thinking."

_Crash._ Leo's thinking train stopped abruptly as he turned to look at Adalia with a scowl. "You totally just wrecked my thinking train!" Leo complained. Adalia rolled her eyes.

"But you do look cute when you're thinking. You should do it more often," Adalia laughed.

"Why, thank… Wait. HEY!" Leo shouted as Adalia took off, Leo hot on her heels.

This was how it was suppose to be. Easygoing. Simple. Fun.

But it was all going to end tomorrow. It was going to go up in a blaze.

* * *

Adalia chewed slowly, focusing on the food on her plate. "You alright?" Leo asked, across from her. It was only the two of them at the Hera table, but it was enough for Adalia. Adalia nodded in response when several people slid in next to her and Leo.

"The favour you asked my dad? He said it was alright," Nico whispered into her ear. Adalia gave Nico a grateful look. Nico, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Percy and Annabeth were all there – ignoring the burning looks Dionysus shot them.

"Hey," Leo waved.

"Hey Leo," the demigods chorused. Adalia looked around, confused.

"Need something?" she asked.

"Is it a crime that we want to hang out with our friends?" Piper asked, putting a hand against her heart and draping a dramatic arm over her forehead.

"Geez, beauty queen. You're as bad as Zeus and Aphrodite with the _dramatics,_" Leo laughed.

"I am not!" Piper snapped. Then she froze. "Oh my gods… I am!" she screamed. "I'm doomed!" she cried, resting her head in the hollow of Jason's neck.

"And you say I'm dramatic?" Nico asked. Piper gave him a glare.

"Corpse Breath. You _are_ dramatic," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face!" Nico yelled.

"Corpse Breath!"

"Pinecone Face!"

"Corpse Breath."

"Pinecone Face."

"No, Corpse Breath!"

"Both of you shut up!" Annabeth screamed. Thalia smirked, happy she got the last word. Nico grumbled, crossing his arm.

"So when Aphrodite talked about your… _moments_ with Percy…" Adalia smirked, raising her eyebrows. Annabeth blushed to the roots of her hair. Percy's cheeks were blazing. Adalia chuckled.

"Shut up, Adalia!" Annabeth groaned.

"I saw the video. It was so cheesy that…" Adalia shivered. Adalia put on a high pitched voice. "No, Seaweed Brain. You hang up first! No, Wise Girl! Hang up first!No, you hang up first. No, _you_ hang up first. No, you!" Adalia bursted into laughing fits, along with the rest of the table.

"I saw a bit of it too. Mom showed me the part where they were making out and suddenly, Percy says: _I gotta go pee,_" Piper laughed.

Leo and Nico were clutching their sides on the floor. Adalia soon joined them. They realized everyone had already left the pavilion. Together, they walked to the beach and lied down side by side as they gazed up into the night sky. Adalia was right in the middle, next to Leo.

Piper, who was next to her, was still giggling at Annabeth, who kept telling her to shut up. "Piper. You and Jason got your embarrassing moments too," Adalia smirked.

Piper immediately froze. "When you and Jason were in the archery range and oomph!" Piper had slapped her hand over Adalia's mouth.

"Don't speak! It's nothing!" Piper blushed.

"No, Pipes. I want to hear," Percy said, raising his eyebrows. Jason was as stiff as a board.

"And Jason had pinned Piper's sleeves to the target and got all husky and was like: _Now I got you_." Leo was hysterical. "Then…" he gasped. "Then… Chiron walked in!" Piper sighed, letting go of Adalia's mouth.

"He was like all: _what? _You should have seen his face on the video. He backed out of the range pretty quickly," Leo laughed.

"Hazel and Frank next!" Nico shouted. "What's their story?"

"No, shut up Nico!" Hazel shouted.

"Listen to your sister!" Frank yelled.

Adalia only smirked. "Well Frank and Hazel. Their story is nowhere as near embarrassing as Percy's or Piper's, but I'll tell you anyways."

"Adalia," Frank protested.

"So they rode on Arion to Italy. Frank was feeling pretty dizzy after and when they ate their pizza – he barfed all over Hazel's new shoes. Frank didn't know this, but Arion was actually scoffing and saying: _Knew it,_" Adalia said.

The night was filled with the ten demigods' bickering and laughing. Thalia couldn't stop laughing at Jason and Piper's story at the archery range.

"Why don't you have any embarrassing moments?" Percy grumbled.

"What can I say? I'm too amazing," Adalia laughed.

"And modest too," Nico added, laying the three words thick with sarcasm.

"I wish you didn't have to go," Jason cut in, silencing everybody. "I don't want to lose another sister or my best friend," Jason sighed, the sad note in his voice evident. A tear slid down Adalia's cheek, but no one noticed but Leo, who gently wiped it away. Adalia snuggled into Leo's side, using his chest as a pillow. Soon, his army jacket had wet splotches on it.

"Maybe you'll come back…" Hazel said, though her voice had no hope in it either.

"The prophecy was clear," Adalia said, voice hard. "I'm not going to make it back." Leo kissed her hair, but he was silent.

"What's your favourite constellation?" Thalia asked suddenly, breaking the awkward silence.

"I don't really have a favourite constellation… but I've always loved Polaris, the North star," Adalia smiled.

"Why?" Frank questioned.

"Because it will always lead me home."


	17. Fear Personification

Leo watched the thoughtful look on Adalia's face as the moonlight washed over her face, illuminating and emphasizing the beauty in her already gorgeous face.

She sighed with elation, snuggling closer to Leo, responding to Leo's touch. They had already decided they would camp out here tonight and Adalia had convinced Mr. D to allow them there. The harpies wouldn't be bothering them – or they would face Mr. D's wrath.

Everybody else was asleep as Leo continued to watch the night sky.

"Leo, are you alright?"

Leo turned his head. Jason was up, his eyes focused on the sky as well. His arm was curled around Piper's shoulders.

"I don't know," Leo said honestly, admitting to it.

"You've never had the easiest life," Jason grinned wryly.

"No… I guess not. But I have a family now," Leo smiled.

"Adalia… Leo. You know that…" Jason started, but Leo cut him off.

"I know. I get it. But that doesn't stop me from having happiness now. And maybe she won't die tomorrow…" Leo said, though his voice was devoid of all hope.

"_A monster born from Typhon be slain_

_From the sky, fire, ash and rock will rain_

_A son of fire and a child of the sky_

_Fight on the day the moon is at its high_

_But in the end, there is a cost_

_Precious lives, faithful souls, bleeding hearts be lost_," Jason recited. "You know that means that one or more of you is going to die."

"At least we know that the Chimera is going to die," Leo said, trying to look on the brighter side. "But doesn't have to be our lives, does it? The prophecy always tricks you into thinking something else."

"True," Jason said, voice a little more hopeful. Then Jason frowned. "She's still going to…"

"Die," Leo said bitterly. "I know. And I hate it. But we're leaving tomorrow at six o'clock – sharp."

"I can't lose my best friend, or my little sister."

"Jason…"

"The whole group is going to fall apart! Another death. We were so close to losing Percy and Annabeth in Tartarus. Nico was so close to dying in that stupid jar. Piper, Hazel and Thalia got trapped with some eidolons and they almost got killed!" Jason said, voice bordering hysteria. "All our lives… are so weak. So easy to snuff out…"

"Jason, calm yourself!" Leo said jokingly.

"This isn't a joke, Leo. This is life or death." Jason's solemn tone was unmistakable.

"Jason," Leo sighed. "I have to tell you something…"

"Well, spit it out! No need to announce the whole thing," Jason smirked.

"If she goes… I'm going."

With the silence, Leo knew that Jason understood immediately. Jason finally broke the silence with a weird sound in his throat – somewhere between a sigh and a groan. "You idiot. That's stupid. Do you really think Adalia would want you to even think that? Let alone do?"

"Would you do that for Piper?" Leo said, ignoring Jason's questions. Jason was silent, proving to Leo that he was spot on. The silence filled the air until Leo drifted off to a not so peaceful slumber.

…

_Leo was in a pitch black room. He couldn't see the hand he lifted in front of his face. He lit up his hand, but even then, it was only enough to illuminate his callused hand and nothing more. His light could not cut through the darkness. He was slowly suffocating in his own mind, pounding at the invisible walls. _

"_Let me out! I can't breathe!" The walls started to close in on him, and he extinguished his fire that was feeding on the precious oxygen. _

"_Leo, you cannot win. You know you will die…" a voice said, eerily calm in the midst of Leo's fright. _

"_Who the heck are you? Let me out!" Leo pounded his fists in the darkness, blindly aiming for something. But nothing met his fists except for the invisible barrier that slowly creeped closer and closer to him. _

"_I am nothing but a manifestation but your mind. I am your madness. Your insanity. Your death. I am Phobos, god of fear."_

"_Hoboes?" Leo asked, shocked._

"_Phobos!" the voice shouted, annoyed. "Immortal son of Ares and Aphrodite." _

"_Well, your mama won't be proud. She loves me," Leo smirked in the face of the personification of fear. "I heard Percy Jackson and Clarisse la Rue gave you a scare." Leo choked slightly._

"_Shut up. Would you like to see your fears?" Phobos hissed._

"_You mean your ugly face?" _

_Then Leo clawed at his throat as the air was being stolen from his lungs. "Shut up, you insolent child. You do not know why I am doing this. Affecting _you_, the ugliest god in the world's brat." _

"_So why. Why waste your stinking precious time on me instead of going to pedicures with your mama, huh?" Leo shouted. The last of his air supply was gone, and he choked again, falling to his knees. He heard a dark laughter as he was whisked out of the suffocating, black room and into a cavern._

_The cavern was familiar, somehow. It was dark, but light enough to see what was in front of him with his fire. Well. More like _who. _That was why the cavern was familiar._

_Adalia was in front of him, trying to mask her own fear. This was his dream, all over again. "Phobos, I don't want to live this again," Leo called. He only heard a dark chuckle. _

"_What are you talking about, Leo?" Adalia asked him, puzzled._

_Leo shook his head. "Nothing."_

"_Today is the day I die, Leo," Adalia whispered. Leo was not surprised. He knew she was going to say this. The words he said next bubbled out of him like an unstoppable flow._

"_No, Adalia. You have to go back then. I'm not letting you take that _thing _on," Leo said, before he could stop himself. He was right. This was just a repeat of the dream. Did that mean… the other dream was merely a manifestation of his own fear as well? He didn't know what to believe. Was this really going to happen or not? _

"_The prophecy said we had to do this together," Adalia protested, a little crease appearing between her eyebrows. Again, Leo was powerless to stop the words from his mouth._

"_I don't care. Go back. I'm not risking you being mauled because you have one of your episodes. And you aren't going to die today. I promise you that." Leo sighed inwardly. _I have to stop making promises I can't keep… _Leo thought sadly, thinking to a time where he promised his mom about control over his fire. And that ended up in a flame. Now he promised Adalia that she wouldn't die on the day she was destined to die on. _

_Adalia sighed, a sad smile graced onto her pink lips. She leaned closer and kissed Leo, a kiss where he responded immediately. This was no surprise to Leo – but worry still flooded him as Adalia pulled back._

"_You have to go back," Leo said again._

_Adalia gave another sigh and shook her head adamantly. "I'm going and that's that. If I die, I die."_

_Leo gave a shout of annoyance. Why does she have to be so stubborn? But then again, Leo was also that stubborn. Flames danced around on his body, sparked by his anger. "Look. It's fine with you if you die, but it's not fine with me!" _

"_Leo I'm going to die anyways!" Adalia shouted back at him. Leo felt his brain swirl in his head. He let out a strangled sob. His head was going to burst from everything he was thinking and worrying about. "You know already. Hera cursed me. I'm going to die today. Just as she wanted sixteen years ago. But I don't want to die on a sick bed, clutching my head in agony. I want a hero's death. An honourable death. _

_Leo pulled Adalia into his arms. He had already heard these words in his dream before. He already knew what was going to happen. "I don't want you to die at all," Leo whispered into Adalia's ear, smelling the familiar scent that was pure Adalia. He buried his face in her ebony hair._

_The scene changed again, but this time, Leo could hear Phobos' dark laugh. _How touching_, Phobos spat. The personification of fear was nowhere in sight, but Leo could hear his dark chuckle and hissing voice in his mind. He went silent again as the smoke overwhelmed him. _This was it.

_An unexplainable worry ran through Leo's veins. His mouth was beyond his control as he shouted for Adalia. "Adalia, where are you?" Leo screamed, coughing on the smoke again. He willed the fire and smoke away from him, though it worked only slightly. _

"_Leave, Leo!" a voice cried – a voice Leo would recognize in a sea of people. Leo rushed to the voice, knowing Adalia needed her help. He found her clutching onto a ledge on the jagged cliff, about to slip. Below her was a lake of fire, roaring loudly. Adalia screamed as one of her episodes came on. Leo rushed forward with no hesitation, grabbing her clammy hands. Even though the cavern was unbearably hot, Adalia's skin was ice cold. _

"_Let go," Adalia said weakly. Leo shook his head, straining to pull her up and out of danger. There was danger everywhere, truly. But all Leo wanted was her, in his arms. He mustered the rest of his strength, calling to every god that he remembered and lifted her up. She crashed onto him and rolled off Leo, so that he was free. "Leave now, Leo. There is only enough time for you to go free," Adalia said as the cavern shook. Leo shook his head._

"_I'm not leaving you. I'm staying." _

"_You idiot," Adalia cried out, clutching her chest. Leo looked with horror. Was her heart really going to burst?_

_Leo wrapped his arms around Adalia, straining to keep the fire away. With all his power, the fire managed to stay off of them, but Leo didn't know for how long. Leo kissed her then, ignoring the taste of smoke on her lips and held her close. _

"_I'll see you in the next life," Leo whispered, locking her in an embrace. Leo felt her salty tears drop into their mouths as she met his kiss with her own. _

"_You are my Polaris… Lead me home, Leo," Adalia whispered. _This was not in the dream. _But Leo didn't care. He wasn't going to let go of Adalia. _

_But Leo let go over the fire. The fire swarmed them and the rock crashed. Debris fell from the sky, crushing them. Immense pain filled every inch of Leo's body, though he tried to cover Adalia. Darkness descended and everything he knew was no more._

_He was back in the darkness, though the air no longer threatened to suffocate him. "Do you see now? Are you frightened?" Phobos taunted._

"_It is my dark fear," Leo admitted. "Of course I would be afraid. Who wouldn't? Are you crazy?" Leo asked. "If it is my fear, it is only natural to be scared. But I will face it anyways," Leo declared._

_He could almost envision the sneer on Phobos' face. "Not everyone can do that, kid."_

"_I will," Leo said. Phobos only scoffed._

"_We'll see."_

"_But, Phobos…"_

"_What do you want, kid?" Phobos asked, annoyance obvious in his tone. Though Leo could not see anything, he imagined he was looking Phobos straight in his eye._

"_Was that just my fear? Or was that the future?"_

_And for once, the god of fear was silent as the dream became fuzzier and fuzzier, until it was gone._


	18. The Gates of Elysium

Leo woke with a start, his light tee stuck to his skin from all the sweat. He was panting – as if he had actually been in the cavern. He could almost feel the blistering heat of the fire and the heaviness of the rock.

Luckily, he woke no one, and Adalia and the rest of his friends were still asleep on the sand. Leo stood up, running back to his cabin to get his clothes and take a quick shower. No one could see him like this, or they would know something was up.

He shimmied out of his sandy clothes and hopped into the shower, letting the scalding water run over his body. His bare skin started turning red, but Leo didn't care. He stood there in the shower, hoping the water would wash away the memory of blood, fire and rock imprinted in his mind.

As he rubbed the soap on his body, scrubbing away the sweat, he kept thinking about Phobos. _Why didn't he answer my question_, Leo thought to himself. Leo absentmindedly dropped his soap and rinsed himself quickly, hopping out and covering his bottom half with a towel. Grabbing another off the racks, he started drying himself, though he didn't pay much attention. His attention was devoted to Phobos and his weird attitude. _Why would he even bother to show me my fear? Just to be spiteful_? Leo had questions running over his mind.

He ran a hand through his wet, curly hair as he walked out of his private bathroom – because the Hephaestus cabin is just too awesome and they had _private bathrooms_ in their own _private rooms_ – which something Leo would always smug about. He found a girl, sitting on his bed. Not just any girl. A girl with raven, black hair and eyes the colour of violets.

And she screamed. And so did Leo, shocked at her scream.

And the towel fell from Leo's waist, and Adalia screamed again. "Gods of Olympus! Put on some pants!" Adalia shouted. "I swear Hephaestus. Aphrodite. Poseidon. Apollo. All those mischievous gods up there who are taping this!" Adalia threatened, holding her fist up the sky. "I will personally kill you if this goes on tape!"

Leo had already pulled on his boxers by then, breathing out careful breaths. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. When I woke up, you weren't there," Adalia said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it probably was, but Leo was just too dense to understand.

Leo sighed and hoped onto the bed next to Adalia. Adalia was completely comfortable with Leo half-naked – Leo knew that. He didn't have to worry. "Want something to drink?" Leo asked.

Adalia already knew what to do. "Can I have a Coke please!" she called to the walls. A hole in the wall opened, revealing a robotic arm, holding a can of Coke. The arm extended, so that it was right in front of Adalia. "Thank you!" she said, as she took hold of it. "Wait! Can I have a straw too?" she asked.

The arm appeared with a straw and quickly disappeared back into the walls.

With a pop, Adalia opened the can and placed the straw in. "Whoa, wait!" Leo said, stopping Adalia from taking a sip. "I meant something like juice or water. Not Coke! First thing in the morning!"

Adalia rolled her eyes and placed the Coke in the mini fridge Leo had next to his bunk.

Hopping back beside Leo, she poked his stomach. "Hmm…" Adalia mused.

"What?"

"Before, when I poked your stomach, you had nothing but bones. Now you got abs, Leo! I'm so proud of you! Remember, this was all my work!" Adalia said cheerily. Leo grumbled, wondering how she could be so happy when someone would die tonight. Leo lied down on his bed, patting the empty space next to him. Adalia lied down as well, and squished in next to Leo, since the bed was only made for one person. Her cheek was resting on his chest.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Adalia whispered. "Life… it's such a precious thing isn't it…?" Leo had a feeling Adalia was no longer talking to him.

"A," Leo said, using his nickname for him – because seriously, Adalia had too many syllables. "A, are you alright?"

Adalia looked up with a sad smile. "Of course. Now go put a shirt on. And preferably nice pants. We're going to the Underworld."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "But I'm comfortable," he whined, stroking Adalia's shoulder. Adalia rolled her eyes and gave Leo a chaste kiss.

"Get up! Or I'll get that nude video of you and post it on Hephaestus TV."

Leo was up in a flash, tugging on his jeans and a black, oil stained muscle shirt. He slid on his army jacket to finish as he slid on his combat boots. Then he took a real look at Adalia, sitting on his bed.

She was wearing a silky skirt that went down to her ankles – a nice pale blue that matched her eyes. Leo didn't think Adalia even _owned_ a skirt or dress. She wore a white, lacy camisole on top and a fitting black blazer. She looked like she was going for a job interview.

"Are you going to a job interview?" Leo blurted. Adalia blushed.

"Too much? I can change…" Adalia started, but Leo cut her off with a hand.

"What's the occasion? I didn't think you even _owned _skirts or dresses. I just thought Aphrodite forced it on you once in a while."

Adalia blushed even harder, her usually pale cheeks lighting up with a soft pink – making her features even more beautiful and angelic. "But is it too much? Should I change the skirt for a some black jeans? Or should I not go with the blazer and wear a vest… Because…" Leo kissed her then, savouring the taste of her in his mouth.

"Shut up," Leo whispered, mocking a growl. Adalia rolled her eyes.

"But I think I should just change into jeans. But do you think… no. Accessories!" Adalia said, perking up. "I forgot about them! Let's go!" Adalia tugged Leo onto the bed next to her. "Up," Adalia commanded, and the bunk shot up to the surface. Leo's cabin mates were all present, but they were familiar with Adalia's antics by now. Adalia dragged Leo to the door and waved a friendly goodbye to his somber siblings. No doubt they were thinking about the quest… and possible death.

Nyssa looked at Leo somberly and Harley eyed Leo with glassy eyes. Leo didn't have a witty remark to cheer them up after looking at their faces. Instead, he let Adalia drag him back to her own cabin.

Adalia rushed in through the wooden door and stood in front of a full length mirror. "Gods of Olympus, why am I so pale?" Adalia fussed, tugging a comb through her already perfect hair. Then she rushed to slid silver bangles onto her wrist and a ring on her index finger.

"What are you doing?" Leo asked as Adalia rushed around the room in a flurry of excitement.

"Jeans or skirt. Jeans or skirt?!" Adalia asked him, nearly shouting. Before Leo could answer, she already mumbled _skirt._

She slipped on some ballet flats and put on her favourite fedora. She rarely wore hats – though she loved them. Leo never understood her infatuation with hats, but he guessed it was just like his love for machinery. Adalia looked perfect, but of course, it still wasn't good enough for her.

"I need earrings! Wait. I didn't even pierce my ears!" Adalia screamed in horror. "Aphrodite! Apollo!"

The two gods appeared in a flash. "Nice taste," Aphrodite said, approving Adalia's outfit.

"I need to pierce my ears," Adalia said, waving her hands in the air. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and with a brief cry of pain – which quickly faded thanks to Apollo – she had hoop earrings, hanging from her ear lobes. She had studs at the tops of her ears as well.

"Okay, am I decent?" she asked Aphrodite.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on?" Leo said, fed up and exasperated with Adalia's vagueness.

"Let's go then!" Adalia grinned, ignoring Leo.

"Wait, dear. Are you sure you don't want to put on makeup?" Aphrodite asked.

Adalia made a face. "I wouldn't go to those lengths to impress anybody." The goddess of beauty rolled her eyes and Adalia snapped her fingers three times, closing her eyes.

Then a black hole in the floor appeared, swallowing Leo and Adalia whole. With a scream, Leo fell through the floor, clutching onto Adalia's hand.

When he opened his eyes, still feeling like he was falling, he was surrounded by darkness. He could hear cries of tortured souls in the distance and the rough barks of Cerberus.

"Why are we in the Underworld?" Leo asked.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Adalia said, as she led Leo through a crowd of grumbling ghosts waiting in the line to be judged. The Asphodel line was moving fairly quickly, but Adalia took none of those routes. Instead, she gave a loud, sharp whistle, attracting the attention of many ghosts – and three Furies.

"Back already?" Alecto asked, a grin on her ugly, wrinkled face. Adalia shot her a wink as Alecto swooped in and took Adalia by her arms, flying into the darkness of the false sky.

Another Fury grabbed him by his arms, but he couldn't see her face. He could hear the sound of leathery wings beat and miserable cries from the Fields of Punishment.

There was a man, struggling to push a boulder up a hill. There was a woman, with speakers acting as a prison – blasting opera music.

Leo shuddered. The Furies dropped them off lightly and the three hags waved goodbye to Adalia. "Why are you friends with everyone?" Leo asked as he watched the Furies fly away.

"Maybe I'm just loveable," Adalia smirked. Leo rolled his eyes and took in his surroundings.

The distant cries had faded and he stood in front of a golden gate, that was fifty feet tall. He knew his father had personally made this gate. It was the gate to Elysium.

"Why are we here?" Leo asked.

Leo stood in front of the golden gates, his neck craning and eyes searching for the reason that Adalia brought him down there. Leo was definitely _not_ dead – and hopefully he won't be for around eight more decades. Adalia stood next to him, clutching onto his hand like a lifeline.

That's when _she_ came.

Esperanza Valdez stood on the other side of the gate. Her form was not flickering, but features seemingly washed out. Leo's heart lurched. He wanted to reach out to his mother's ghost, but couldn't – for the gate separated them. But it was more than the gate. Leo's heart still beat. His mother's did not.

_That_ was why Adalia got all dolled up. Because she was meeting his mother's. Adalia was nervous for once. They walked closer to the gate, close enough for Leo to reach across and touch her.

"Don't touch the gates, Leo. They burn your skin if you try," Adalia warned. Leo almost pouted, but refrained from doing so in front of his mother.

"_Mijo… _You've grown so much," Leo's mother whispered, her voice like a vapour in the wind – light and soft. "I miss you so much, Leo."

Leo couldn't speak. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. "Mom…" he stammered. "I am so sorry," Leo said, looking at his boots. Memories washed over him. It was _his _fault that she was down here and not working in a machine shop or being a professional mechanic – like she always wanted.

"_Mijo, _it was not your fault," she replied. Her eyes ghosted over to Adalia. "Is this your girlfriend, Leo? She is so pretty," she smiled warmly.

"Thank you," Adalia blushed. "I'm Adalia."

There was nothing Leo could say or do. He froze, as if his brain was still trying to accept his mother was right in front of him – though gates separated them, and she was in a ghostly form.

"Are you alright?" Adalia asked.

"I…" Leo could say no more. Adalia squeezed his hand and Leo took a calming breath. "What can I say, really?" Leo asked finally. "Saying I miss you won't help. Saying I wish you were alive doesn't do much. What can I say?"

Esperanza Valdez smiled sadly at her son. Leo missed her like ghosts missed being alive. Leo needed his mom back, like he needed air. But that couldn't happen.

"Leo, there was always one thing I wanted to do before I am reborn into a new life," Leo's mom smiled.

Leo looked up. "Reborn…?" Leo was stricken. That meant he could never see her again – not even as a ghost. She would forget about Leo.

"I love you, Leo. Never forget that. Your father would be proud – and he is. Take care of Adalia, Leo. Love her as you would love yourself. Do not forget, _mijo. _I love you…" And Esperanza Valdez's form began to flicker.

"Wait, mom! Wait!" Leo reached for her, ignoring the burns on his arm when he touched the golden gates. Leo reached for her disappearing hand and tapped Morse code on her hand. Surprisingly, he could grab hold of her hand. The burning from the gates of Elysium was almost unbearable, but he tapped the message against his mom's hand, over and over again – until she was gone.

He felt a hand tug him back. Leo fell onto his butt, sitting there and not understanding what just happened. Adalia was kneeling next to him, her tears falling onto his jacket. Leo was crying as well, feeling as if he lost his mother all over again – which in a sense, he did.

He tapped the message he gave to his mother over and over again on his hand. He did not stop, simply tapping it again and again until Adalia finally led him away. The burns on his arms burned with pain, but Leo held his screams in. He bit his lip - trying his best to keep his mouth shut, because he knew if he unhinged his jaw, he would scream out in pain - a pain worse than the tortured souls were feeling in the Fields of Punishment. He would scream not only for the burns on his arms but for the lost of mother - all over again.

_I love you. I love you. I love you_, he tapped. _I love you…_

**Heavy chapter here. D: **

**AND I'm disappointed to say I have to go back to school tomorrow...**

**AND I'm sad to announce that i got ZERO REVIEWS on the last chapter! :O **

**SO can you amazing people review? Imagine if for every view... there would be a review. For every author. For every story. **

**Wouldn't that be brilliant? **

**ANYWAYS.**

**I propose a challenge!**

**What is Jason Grace's birthday?**

**I would have gone with Adalia or Percy but that's just too easy. Personally, I think the birthday above is easy too - but it's at least harder than Adalia or Percy. SO ANSWER! WHOEVER GETS IT RIGHT GETS...**

**-drum roll-**

**A VIRTUAL COOKIE! WOOOO**


	19. Goodbyes

_Was it a mistake to bring Leo to his mom?_ Nico had warned Adalia about the effects it could have on Leo… and like an idiot, she didn't listen to him. When Nico had told Adalia that Esperanza Valdez was going to try for rebirth, she immediately thought of Leo.

But now, looking at the burns on Leo's arms and miserable look on his face – she had to wonder. Was it worth it?

Adalia had led Leo to Hades' palace to treat Leo's worsening burns. Only water from the River Styx – no matter how polluted – could heal it. Hades always welcomed her into his palace – so hopefully he would allow Leo to as well. The security ghouls and skeletons moved aside to let her pass through the formidable black double doors, so she took it as a sign it was alright.

Leo looked like he was half-dead and his eyes were drooping as he dragged his feet across the black marble. Half his weight was on Adalia and Leo's arm wound around her neck. Adalia's right arm supported Leo's waist as they trudged to the stairs. Adalia blew her bangs out of her eyes as she stared at the hundred steps before her with disbelief. Then, she remembered something.

_She could fly._ Adalia mentally face-palmed herself for forgetting. Easily, she began to lift herself and Leo up to one of the spare rooms.

She kicked open the door to the nearest bedroom, gently depositing Leo down on the satin bed. Like almost everything in the Underworld – the theme of the bedroom was _black _and _dark._ The bed was a mixture of dark purple and black satin – king-size of course. Nothing but the best for the god of riches. The walls were painted black as well, and it was dim in the room, though torches tried their best to light up the room with their black and green fire. There was even a black desk in the room with a black Hephaestus laptop sitting atop of it. Surprisingly to Adalia, there was a bookshelf as well.

She peered closer to take a look at the books. _Hades the Magnificent. The Story of Hades' Greatness. The Unfairness of Family. Why Hades should be King of the Gods. _ Those were only some of the titles in the shelf. "Of course," Adalia muttered to herself, rolling her eyes.

Leo groaned. Adalia quickly turned her attention back to her miserable boyfriend who lied on the enormous bed. Adalia pulled him to a sitting position and took off his jacket and muscle shirt.

And Adalia cussed – cussed like a sailor fighting against the fiercest storm. Uncle P would have been proud. Adalia flew back downstairs, head first. She was in the position similar to Superman, though she didn't have one arm on her hip and one arm outstretched. _That would be lame._

She soared out the double black doors and to the River Styx. She was on the banks, the black sand beneath her ballet flats. Adalia always kept a handy bucket in here, just in case if someone needs it – or if Adalia wanted to play a mean prank on one of the ghosts in the Fields of Punishment.

She scooped up a bucket of the polluted water of the Styx, flying back to the palace and careful not to have the water slosh over the marble floors.

Some of the water touched Adalia, but it didn't burn. The River Styx did not hand out its blessings to people like Adalia – who were already "blessed" with powers. _More like cursed_, Adalia grumbled.

She bursted back into the bedroom wear Leo lay, bare-chested. By the time Adalia came back, the burns were already turning gray. Adalia could almost see the bone in Leo's arms. Running into the bathroom that came with the room, she grabbed several black cloths off the rack. Rushing back to Leo, she dipped it into the bucket and pressed the towels against Leo's arms.

And he screamed in pain, thrashing against Adalia's strong hold. But Adalia ignored his screams, dipped the cloths back into the bucket again and pressed it even harder against his burns.

Lifting the towels, Adalia peered at Leo's arms. The burns were slowly cleansing and healing. Adalia breathed a sigh of relief. She let him rest, exiting the room. To her surprise, Hades was already out there, holding a shiny red apple and leaning against the wall. He was rubbing the apple against his black robes. Damned souls were still sewed in with his robes, their mouths opening to scream, but no sound came out.

"Walk with me," Hades gestured. Adalia nodded, walking besides her uncle. Hades and Poseidon were her only uncles – and Poseidon may be her favourite, but it was Hades who she came to for advice. The god of death may seem intimidating, fearless and a psychopathic genius to… everybody, but Hades always had a soft side to him. It was that side that Adalia loved seeing in her uncle. It was that side that Maria di Angelo had fallen for.

Adalia sighed inwardly. Her dear uncles, both of them, had offered the mortals they loved to build a castle in their own domains. They truly loved those mortals. Adalia was glad they changed their ways since the time of Greece. Flinging themselves at every beautiful woman they see wasn't really all good – but they had changed for the better.

But Zeus had not changed. He still drooled for the pretty ladies. He didn't look in their hearts anymore, just the curves of their hips. And it sickened her.

"Was it right…?" Adalia asked. Hades shot her a sideways glance. "Was it right to bring Leo to see his mom… one last time?" Hades sighed.

"Adalia, not every choice is black or white. Most of our world is based on gray. Whether it is a lighter shade of gray like maybe Esperanza Valdez, or a darker shade like Luke Castellan. You choose your own path. Luke Castellan chose the darker way – but he believed he was doing something good. He didn't realize he was being brainwashed until his body was used as a temporary host for my blasted father." Hades scowled before continuing. "Your choice had good intentions, but Luke meant good as well."

"So… you're saying I meant well, though it wasn't a good choice?" Adalia asked, slightly confused.

Hades threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I'm not good at these emotional talks! Maria was always the one who did those."

Adalia gave him a small smile. "But what's done is done, Adalia," Hades said. "There's no use in questioning yourself now. But Adalia… today is the…"

Adalia interrupted her uncle quickly. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Today is the day that I die. But there's 'no use in questioning myself now,'" Adalia said, mocking her uncle. "I'm going to die anyway."

Hades rolled his eyes at her mocking him, though stopped her at the doors to his throne room. His pale face had taken a serious composure, the usually angry black eyes fading into a concerned chocolate brown. "I don't want you to die, dear. Not until you're old and wrinkly and you have arthritis." Adalia scoffed. "But your youth was robbed from you. As was your future. But I can make it so that you have another one."

"You can't bring me back to life, Hades. That's against your own laws and vows. And… I wouldn't want to come back anyways, if Leo wasn't there."

Hades waved a hand, dismissing it. "I'm not talking about resurrection."

Adalia raised an eyebrow as Hades began telling her his plan.

…

The sky was a rich shade of blue and the sun still hung in the sky. Apollo had set it on auto pilot to visit Adalia at Camp Half-Blood. In fact, all the gods came as well. The campers walked around, occasionally staring at the fourteen gods sitting around the campfire in the amphitheater. Chiron was there as well, with Rachel, Leo and Adalia.

Leo's burns had healed quickly, and though he wasn't as loud as before, he seemed to have returned to normal. Adalia shouldered a Hunter's backpack – filled with little Ziploc bags with ambrosia and two bottles of nectar. Adalia was more god-like, than human – not perfect half and half demigod, like she should be. Because of the powers Hera gave her, it was more like a sixty-five percent god and thirty-five percent human thing. Because of that, she was able to take more nectar and ambrosia.

Adalia had brought twice the amount of a regular demigod – knowing she'll need it if she ever has an episode.

"This will be a quick quest," Apollo said grimly.

"The beast is nearby. I can feel it," Artemis agreed.

Adalia shut her eyes, trying to ignore her brain and heart screaming at her to try and save their lives. Her heart was set to stop ticking today. And her entire body was begging her to try and find a cure. It felt like it was weighing her down, her feet dragging in every step.

All the gods gave her somber looks, knowing what was set to happen.

"_A monster born from Typhon be slain_

_ From the sky, fire, ash and rock will rain_

_ A son of fire and a child of the sky_

_ Fight on the day the moon is at its high_

_ But in the end, there is a cost_

_ Precious lives, faithful souls, bleeding hearts be lost_," Rachel recited. "It's a lot more clear than most prophecies we've had at least…" she said, trying to look on the bright side. But even the bright side was dim.

"It doesn't mean that Adalia or I have to die. It could be those humans that the Chimera has! Or it could be some other thing so stop looking at us like we're going to die tonight."

Everybody knew Adalia hadn't told Leo that her birthday was today. It was something to mourn, not celebrate. The sun started to set, casting a golden glow over the camp.

"Line up people!" Hermes shouted. "It's 5:52! The sun is setting!"

The gods lined up in a line. Adalia smiled sadly as she walked up to Hestia. She hugged the goddess in the form of an eight year old girl, her auburn hair tickling her cheek.

"Thank you so much, Hestia… for taking care of me. Take care of my friends here alright?" Adalia whispered into her ear. She felt Hestia nod and released her, giving her a smile. Artemis and Apollo were next. "Thank you for teaching me so much," Adalia nodded. Artemis nodded at her as well. The moon goddess was never one for affection, so Adalia respected that, and kept her distance.

But it came as a shock when Artemis reached out with her arms and hugged Adalia tightly. "I feel like I'm losing one of my own Hunters." Adalia smiled, patting the goddess' back.

"It's alright." Leo was next to Adalia, hugging Adalia and telling her his own goodbye. It felt like a funeral, except Adalia was delivering herself to her own grave – and dragging Leo with her. Guilt clenched at her heart. _Leo would live. He has to._

Apollo lifted Adalia up in an embrace, swinging her around. "You're my best friend, Apollo," Adalia sniffed, squeezing Apollo tightly.

The sun god had a tear in the corner of his eye, which he hastily wiped away. "I'll see you later, alright?" he asked, pleadingly.

Adalia just smiled again, knowing her blue eyes were showing immense sadness. "I have a plan, Apollo. Hades knows it. Go ask him for the plan for me – and when that plan begins, I will see you then."

She moved onto Ares, Hephaestus, Demeter and Hermes – who at the insistence of Hermes, joined together in a huge group hug. Aphrodite was next, who had black mascara running down her cheeks, still looked beautiful. "Even a mess, you look hot, Aphrodite," Adalia smiled. Aphrodite grinned.

"Thanks. Your video… we'll replay forever and ever. From the first cry as a baby to your death. I promise you. We love you," Aphrodite said, giving her two air kisses on either cheek.

Dionysus gave her a brief hug, violet fire shining in his eyes. "Will you promise me you'll treat the campers better?" Adalia asked. Dionysus pouted, but Adalia merely narrowed her eyes.

"Only for you, Adalia. Thank you so much," Dionysus said.

"Ariadne loves you, Dionysus. You don't need one wood nymph," Adalia grinned.

Poseidon and Hades were next. She received a massive hug from Poseidon and she could smell salt water when she buried her head in his shoulder. "Awesome Uncle P, you are," Adalia said. Hades gave her kiss on her cheek. His lips stayed near her ear.

"I'll be waiting, Adalia," he whispered. Adalia nodded and shifted to Zeus. He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, holding out a hand to shake. Adalia held it firmly in her grasp and tugged on it, eventually reaching up her arms and hugging the god that was a foot taller than her – even in human form. Zeus stiffened before relaxing.

"I'm so sorry…" Zeus said sadly.

Adalia gave him a cheeky grin. "As long as you promise that you won't have flings with just pretty girls. Besides, these days, women go for people that are clean shaven. Beards aren't _in_ anymore. Especially long ones. If you do go for a girl, go for one you truly love." Zeus nodded earnestly. "Love you, Dad," Adalia said, forgiving the man she hugged. Zeus gave her a handsome, triumphant grin.

Hera was last, looking lonely and absolutely miserable. "I… I do not deserve your forgiveness."

Adalia smiled at Hera. "No one deserves forgiveness, Hera." Hera frowned even more. "But people forgive anyway, because it's just the right thing to do. Apollo has been spying for me lately. You _are_ a better queen. You've even treated Hephaestus better!" Adalia clapped. Hera pulled her adopted daughter into a hug. "Know that you're my mom, no matter what mistakes you have made," Adalia whispered. Hera only held onto her tighter.

Finally it was time to go. The fourteen gods she said goodbye to stood at Thalia's pine tree, waving them good bye as Adalia and Leo walked, hand in hand to face the Chimera.

When they were out of ear shot, Adalia began to cry, wailing loudly into Leo's shoulder. Leo kissed her temple and kept her moving.

Adalia looked up, wiping her eyes as they set off into the sunset. But it wasn't a happy ever after this time. She was walking to her death. Her blue eyes were set ablaze with a determined look.

She didn't look back as she tracked the Chimera to the only place it would be.

The Lava River Tube in Oregon. There was no other place for it. Everybody thought it was extinct – but it truly wasn't. Underneath it was a lava river, filled with even more caves. No doubt the Chimera was hiding in one.

The only reason why the lava hasn't surfaced was because the cave was held together with magic. Athena had made Adalia study up on all the mythical places in the United States. There was no doubt in her mind that the Chimera was there.

But dread filled her stomach as she blew a whistle made of ice from the River Styx. A hellhound bounded from the shadows. Hades had given Shadow, Adalia's own pet hellhound, as a gift on her ninth birthday. A hellhound isn't usually what you expect for a little girl's party, but then again, Adalia wasn't _just_ a little girl.

She swung onto Shadow, patting Shadow's rump for Leo to get on. His arms wound around her waist. Adalia leaned forward, whispering into Shadow's ears.

"Get us to the Lava River Tube in Oregon, Shadow. Please," she added, not forgetting her manners. And Shadow bounded into the trees, disappearing in the shadows.

The two demigods and their hellhound was nowhere in sight.

**Thank you SO much for all your reviews! AND. WHOEVER GUESSED JULY 1st! GETS...**

**(drumroll, please)**

**A VIRTUAL COOKIE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOO. (::)**

**Okay. Since I love you so much. YOU GUYS GET TWOOO! (::) **

**Personally, i think the virtual cookie ^^ looks more like a button.**

**RAAAANDOM TRIVIA TIME!**

**Who is the Chimera's mother? **


	20. Paths and Tunnels

Leo could already feel the blistering heat, the familiar distant scent of smoke and cavern walls materialized. He was sure that it was the same place as his dream. He slid off Shadow dizzily, but Adalia hopped off with grace that Leo was instantly jealous of. "How the heck do you even… you know what. Never mind." Leo rubbed his temples as he heard Adalia laugh. Shadow had already disappeared, back to Hades-knows-where.

"I forgot to tell you something," Leo realized.

"What?" Adalia asked, without turning to look at him. She was peering at their surroundings, as if trying to sense the monster and bring the Chimera out with the intensity of her gaze.

Leo placed a hand on her arm, tugging her hard enough so that she spun around and crashed into Leo's chest. Leo wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you."

"Is it the word of the day or something?" Adalia asked, a playful grin on her face. "First the gods, now you."

"Technically, it's two words," Leo smirked. Adalia rolled her eyes. "I love you. You know that right?" Leo asked.

"Of course."

Adalia began walking, unsheathing her daggers. Leo's tool belt slung around his waist and his sword was already out, a dim light in the cavern. His fire lit his left hand, the hand closest to the cavern walls, and the only source of light they had. His fire was bright enough and Leo was grateful to Hephaestus that he had this _gift._

_Maybe… not all curses are bad…_ Leo thought. Leo was already sweating from the humidity in the cave, as well as the heat coming off from everywhere. His army jacket wasn't helping with the heat, but Leo didn't dare part with it. The jacket was a comfort to him. He had worn it on so many adventures. From freeing Hera from her prison to the Giant War, the army jacket was always on his back.

Adalia put a hand on his arm, stopping him from moving. They had come to a dead end. "Aw!" Leo complained. "Does that mean we have to go back?"

Adalia shot him an incredulous look. "You mean you don't sense it?"

"Sense… what?" Leo asked.

"Don't you feel the magic? Open your senses and relax."

Leo didn't know how to "open his senses." His senses… the five senses? He couldn't see how he could open his skin, but he had his eyes, ears, nose and mouth opened. Then he felt it – though he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the five senses. A humming in the air, a slight odd feeling that caused shivers to run down his spine. "Oh."

"This is where they think the tunnel ends. But it's just magic. Hecate put it here to ward the humans off. Can't you feel this feeling of wanting to turn back?" Adalia asked.

Wanting to turn back? Leo had felt that feeling since they got into the cavern. An awful sense of dread had washed over Leo the second they got there. With a shock, Leo had realized that where they were standing and how they were standing was the exact same way in his dream. _This isn't possible…_

"Leo… I have to tell you something," Adalia said nervously. "Before we go in."

Leo already knew what was going to happen. He didn't want to waste time and he thought… that maybe if he could change what happened when they were conversing in the cavern, he could change what happened when they were had fire surrounding them.

"Today is your birthday, isn't it?" Leo asked somberly, wishing for it not to be true. Adalia hesitated, then nodded.

"How did you know?" she asked, puzzled.

"Sixth sense," Leo shrugged. _Yeah. His dream sense._ "And I'm not going to bother with all the crap about making you go back to camp. I already know that you what you want and you're going to be a stubborn mule about it." Leo cupped Adalia's face in his hands, lowering his face so that their foreheads touched. "Look, Adalia. I don't blame you for wanting to die a heroic death – a death in battle. I wouldn't want to die on a bed while my life wasted away either. But please. Try not to throw yourself recklessly into the fight. Maybe there really is a miracle or a cure that could save you."

Adalia kissed Leo then, showing Leo what she felt through a single kiss. Leo just hoped, with all his mind, strength, heart and soul, that Adalia wouldn't die.

Adalia released Leo's jacket she had bunched up in her fist. She gave him one more kiss before turning to the wall before her. With one of her daggers, she slit the palm of her hand and pressed it against the wall. Leo held his fire to the wall, watching the red blood slide down the gray stone, a contrast only visible with his light.

"I, daughter of the gods," Adalia's voice boomed. "More god than human and the child of the Olympians, command you to open!" Adalia's voice broadcasted loud and clear, echoing off the walls.

The blood began to move, defying the force of gravity. Adalia removed her bloody hand, taking some nectar from her pack and pouring a little over the cut. It closed immediately. The blood shimmered and glowed, casting a red glow over everything. Leo extinguished his fire, but the light from the blood was enough.

Finally, the blood stopped moving, forming a shape. It was the Omega – the last letter in the Greek alphabet, capitalized.

The cavern began to rumble and the stones on the wall that blocked the two demigods started to shake. Adalia pulled Leo back, right next to her as they both watched what happened. The wall cracked, one hairline fracture beginning to expand over the Omega. And the wall bursted open, rubble flying everywhere. With her winds, Adalia formed something like a barrier that blocked all the rocks that came their way.

All that was left was rubble on the stone floor and a hole in the wall, in place of the Omega. Leo held out his fire again. There was more darkness, but Adalia walked ahead, unafraid, and slipped through the hole easily. From the other side, Adalia peered back. "Well, come on!" she said, and Leo slipped through the wall as well. The wall began to shake again and Leo looked back, surprised to find the wall was once again intact and sealed.

"Remember, all you got to do to get out is get blood on the wall and command it to open," Adalia said as they walked.

"It doesn't matter," Leo said firmly. "You're going to be here to open it for us."

Adalia looked away and continued walking, letting Leo follow behind her.

If Leo thought the heat was bad before, it was worse when they were in the magical cavern. The hum of magic in the air made Leo feel uncomfortable, not to mention the growing heat. Leo touched his back – and it was soaking. Sweat poured down from Leo's forehead, droplets of perspiration rolling down the two teenagers like water.

Leo didn't know how Adalia could stand all of this without complaint – so for her sake, Leo kept quiet. As they walked, Leo could see a light at the end of the path. With excitement, he walked a little faster. He didn't know how long he walked for, but the light always seemed to stay at the same distance. Frustration built inside of Leo as he cursed the stupid tunnel. _Idiot cave. Can you_ please_ just end?_ Leo shouted inside his head.

To his surprise, the light seemed to get closer and closer until they arrived at the source.

It was bright enough that Leo could extinguish his flame when they got nearer, and Adalia looked triumphant.

"The Chimera is in one of the caves here…" Adalia mused, muttering to herself. Leo looked around, scanning their surroundings. They were in a circular stone room, with eight tunnels, including the one they just left, around them. He had no idea where the other tunnels led, for they were just as dark as the one they just exited. The circular room was only lit by a bright fire in the center. It was definitely not a regular fire, since Leo could see it from so far away.

Adalia marked the tunnel they just exited with some sort of pen she had in her hand. The pen glowed a silvery white as she wrote with it in the air. When she was finished, there were words floating in the air. _EXIT_ shone in silvery letters, right above their own exit.

"This place is large…" Adalia said.

"This is like a stopping area right? Where you choose your path of _doom or success!_" Leo said in an ominous voice. Adalia rolled her eyes next to him. Leo started walking to a random path before Adalia pulled him back roughly.

"Are you stupid?!" Adalia whisper-yelled to him. Leo winced though her voice was as loud as a whisper. It might as well have been a real yell. "Sorry. But you never know what these paths might have."

To prove her point, Adalia tossed a rock from the floor into the path Leo was just about to go on.

The tunnel rumbled loudly and collapsed, the debris and rock falling into empty air. The ground had fallen away, crumbling into nothing. Adalia put her hands on her hips. "Told ya," Adalia smirked.

"Whatever," Leo said, grinning at Adalia's playful attitude. It was better than the sad and miserable one only moments before.

Leo grabbed another rock off the floor and chucked it into another path. It made an echoing sound, though nothing happened to the path. But Leo narrowed his eyes. He could almost make out hairline fractures… And the tunnel collapsed. Dust, rock and Zeus-knows-what-else fell. The ground in the tunnel had gave way, just like the previous tunnel, except the debris didn't fall into empty air, but a river of lava. Smoke filled the air and Leo coughed, waving his hand in front of his nose. Adalia eyed the lava river, fifty feet below them with widened eyes. Adalia chucked rocks at the other tunnels, and they all fell away, until there was nothing left except their exit and the room they were standing in. With a shock, Leo realized it was not a room, but a platform of a sort. Around them was the lava river, giving off heat and an ominous feel to everything.

"This… that's not possible!" Adalia gaped. "There has to be another way…" but her voice drifted off when something sprung out of the lava and onto the platform they were on. With a heavy _thump_, the Chimera stood before them, hot lava pouring off its sides, but it didn't affect the beast one bit.

The Chimera was so tall, it was easily twice the height of Adalia. The Chimera had the head of a lion, complete with sharp and white teeth. "How the heck did you get your teeth so white?" Leo wondered aloud. "I floss, use Colgate _and_ mouthwash! Do you use a different kind?" Leo had to ask. But the Chimera just gave another loud roar.

"Leo!" Adalia scolded. The head of the Chimera had a mane – the colour of dried blood. The body of the Chimera was of a goat, and Leo had no idea what happened. Some sort of evolution thing? It had a tail of a serpent, ten feet long and probably able to choke you easily. The entire body of the Chimera screamed _lethal. _

Leo took his sword out of his belt. "This thing is poisonous, breathes fire and the Chimera is fast and strong. Look for its weak points," Adalia shouted to Leo, before darting to the Chimera.

Adalia was a black blur – only identifiable because of her hair. "Distract it!" Adalia called to Leo. He took point in front of the Chimera's maw, slashing and hacking at it. He was careful to avoid the venom, dripping from his fangs. He could no longer see Adalia, and immense worry filled him.

That was his big mistake. He backed up to get a better view of Adalia, who was still trying to avoid the enormous hooves of the Chimera, and the Chimera took advantage of his mistake.

The Chimera reared onto its back legs, roaring loudly before dropping back on all fours and breathed fire – right into Leo.

**I think my description for the tunnels part sucked... but yeah. AND CONGRATS U PEOPLE! TO ALL WHO GUESSED ECHIDNA. She's an ugly one, eh?**

**thank you, again, for your reviews! **

**SO here's the question of the chapter: How old was Luke and Thalia when they met Annabeth?**

**ALSO. Take a guess at what Hades' plan is. Whoever gets it right... I'll tell you ;)**


	21. Mourning

**Before you read on, I want you to know that there's more. Remember that. I'm not finished yet. And sorry about the short chapter. OH AND WHOEVER GUESSED LUKE WAS FOURTEEN AND THALIA WAS TWELVE: CONGRATS! U JUST GOT ANOTHER...**

**VIRTUAL COOKIE.**** (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) **

Luckily, Leo was immune to fire. Duh, he's a fire user. And thankfully, Adalia had known this so when the Chimera was busily _trying_ –emphasize on _try_ – to torch Leo, she leaped into the air, using the winds to support her and dived head first back down towards the ground. With her daggers at her side, she crossed them – slashing like an X. Adalia rolled onto the ground and came up standing.

"Ten points for Adalia!" Leo hooted. He saw Adalia roll her eyes. And the tail of the Chimera thumped onto the ground, as the Chimera howled in pain. "How did you do it?" Leo asked, trying to hack at the Chimera's lion face again.

"I don't know… maybe the tail is one of the weak spots…?" Leo had a feeling it really wasn't. The metal. _The metal!_ "Adalia, give me your sword!" Leo shouted.

"What?" Adalia screamed back, trying to find an weak link in the Chimera's body.

Leo darted to Adalia. "Go stand back and use your bow or something, but pass me your sword. Quickly!" Leo said urgently. Adalia gave him her sword with no more questioning and went to the other side of the platform, shooting at the Chimera's eyes.

The Chimera roared loudly and breathed fire – shooting it randomly at everywhere. But Leo couldn't have that. The Chimera could easily bring down the entire cavern – taking Leo and Adalia with it. Not to mention, Adalia was _not_ fire proof.

The sword glowed silver in Leo's hands, almost pulsating. _The sword of the gods._ Leo knew it was crafted of moonlight – specially made by Artemis and Hephaestus. But the powers of the other Olympians also pulsed in the sword, making it as lethal as Adalia. The special mix of godly power that was in both the sword and Adalia – also her arrows and daggers – made it so that the Chimera could be injured by it.

Percy Jackson's Celestial bronze pen-sword would have not have made a wound in the Chimera, no matter how lethal the wielder was. Celestial bronze was blessed by the gods – it didn't mean it had their powers in them.

Then Leo charged, ducking to avoid the venomous fangs and the hooves that could easily squash Leo flat. Leo slashed at the Chimera's body, though it did not glance off. It cut a gash into its side, and Leo smiled triumphantly. Without the tail, the Chimera's balance was not as nimble as it was before – also now to its bleeding stump at its butt because of the missing tail and the gash in its side, it started to realize that he was fighting a losing battle. The Chimera wildly blew fire everywhere, standing on its hind legs and dropping back down again with an enormous thump. It was trying to bring down the place. "No!" Leo shouted. An arrow sprouted from one of the Chimera's eyes. The Chimera roared even louder, throwing a stupid hissy fit, just because it lost a battle. "Geez, aren't you a sore loser?" Leo shouted, but it seemed to have angered the monster even more.

All around Leo was fire, and he could see nothing but the enraged and dying monster and burning, hot fire. Hairline cracks appeared on the platform, due to the Chimera's anger. The floor continued to crack even more, and that's when Leo heard Adalia's scream. A scream that seemed to get farther away.

"Adalia?" Leo shouted, pleading for her to materialize. _What if she…_ Rage filled Leo's senses. His vision turned red. "You killed her!" he yelled at the Chimera, charging again. He slashed left and right and left and right again – refusing to stop. He blasted fire at the wounded eye the Chimera had. And when the monster roared, he blasted white hot flames into his gullet as well. He grabbed two large hammers from his tool belt, set them ablaze and chucked them into the Chimera's mouth.

He wouldn't stop. The Chimera had to _pay_ for what it did. "Leo, get out of here!" he heard a voice say. _Adalia._ She was probably hanging onto a cliff ledge! Just like in his dream… He could change things. He could save them. Leo ran through the fire, ignoring the smoke that filled his lungs and to Adalia, hanging on by three fingers at a ledge.

Her face was filled with fear and pain. _She was going through another episode. _Leo hauled her up, sending Adalia crashing onto Leo. "Leave, Leo," Adalia said weakly. Adalia's skin was pale white and ice cold, sweating and clammy. Her pale face was almost white with exhaust and pain. Adalia screamed, her hands flying to her head. Adalia used her dwindling strength to roll off Leo and onto the unstable ground next to him. "Leave now, Leo. There is only enough time for you to go free."

The cavern continued to shake. Leo had a tear running down his cheek. Phobos was showing him the future. "No…" Leo shook his head. "I'm not leaving you. I'm staying," Leo said, repeating the words he spoke in the dreams before.

"You idiot," Adalia cried, clutching her chest. Leo tried not to burst out in tears. He placed a hand over her heart, where it pounded, faster than a hummingbird's heart. Adalia's heart was really going to burst. Leo wrapped his arms around Adalia, propping her up and trying to keep the surrounding flames away.

Leo kissed her, holding her in a tight embrace. Adalia protested, but in the end she gave in, locking her arms around Leo's neck.

"I'll see you in the next life," Leo whispered.

Adalia smiled sadly. "I know. You're my Polaris, Leo. You're my home," Adalia said, before pressing her lips once again to Leo's. In the dream, Adalia had told Leo to _lead _her home. But Leo felt even better when she said that he _was_ her home. And Adalia was his. He wasn't going to let go of her.

Rocks, fire, smoke and dust overwhelmed the two demigods locked in embrace, and they died in each others arms, still refusing to let go of the other.

No one would find their bodies. Their bodies were burned in the fire, crushed by the rocks.

Up in Mount Olympus, all the gods looked down on the scene, crying. Thunderstorms began to descend all over the United States. Angry floods and tsunamis pounded the beaches. Heavy sheets of rain poured down from the heavens, and they were the Olympians' tears. Poseidon had his head buried in his arms and Hades was next to him, patting his shoulder while tears leaked onto his pale skin as well. Apollo was crying hard. The sun god did not look as cheerful as he did. Hera and Aphrodite were flat out bawling and Athena, Demeter and Artemis tried to console them – trying hard not to cry themselves. Hestia's hearth no longer burned bright, for the goddess of the heart had tears leaking onto her child-like face. Ares looked miserable, along side Hermes, with glassy eyes. Ariadne, Dionysus' immortal wife, was sobbing into Dionysus' shirt, and Dionysus had a tear streak on his pudgy face.

But Zeus and Hephaestus looked the absolute worst. They had lost one of their children today. There was no emotion in their eyes. They looked like statues – numb, and unable to feel anything.

"Hermes," Zeus said, no emotion whatsoever in his tone. "Go to Camp Half Blood. Instruct Chiron to tell everybody else."

Hermes didn't look like he wanted to move from his throne, but he disappeared in a flash anyways.

That night, on August fifteenth, was a night for mourning. Camp Half Blood was silent when they heard the news. Until Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Jason and Piper started bawling. The Hephaestus cabin looked stricken, as if they couldn't believe the news. The other campers stayed silent, out of respect for the lost Adalia and Leo.

Everybody had lost a friend, a sister, a brother, an acquaintance – but it was still a human life. They hadn't died in a war caused by an enemy of the gods – but because of the fate Hera had put on Adalia. But no one had the energy to kill the queen of the gods and throw her into Tartarus. Their hearts mourned for the teenagers that hadn't got to live their lives.


	22. Rebirth

Adalia stood in her flickering ghostly form at DOA Studios, patiently waiting for her turn to go onto the ferry. Charon hadn't noticed her yet of course. He was dealing with several wailing ghosts about how they shouldn't have died and that they should be restored to life. Adalia was oddly satisfied with death. You would think she would be wailing as well, about how unfair it was because her step-mother had cursed her, but she was alright with it.

But Adalia had a feeling she would have been going insane if not for the other ghost beside her, their hands inseparable. Leo Valdez had died smiling, just like Adalia had. They hadn't let death separate them and they weren't going to start now.

Charon, in his silk Italian suit, had a walkie-talkie in his hand now, talking rapidly into it. "Yes sir, of course. But I think I should get a pay raise. After all… I am sorting through many ghosts here and to find two…"

Charon was standing several feet away from her, but she could still hear the response loud and clear back at him. "You idiot!" Hades shouted on the other end. "Just get them here now, or you'll be _out of_ moneybefore you know it. RIGHT NOW!" Hades was blasting the eardrums off Charon, who had jumped when Hades responded. Charon had the walkie-talkie at arms length.

"Yes sir of course!" Charon squeaked. His cold, beady eyes landed on Adalia. Charon stormed up to them, looming over Adalia and Leo. He was much taller than them, but he was bony, bony to the point that Adalia could make out the shape of his lanky skeleton. "Come with me," Charon barked, as if he had the higher position over Adalia.

Adalia scoffed. "I don't think _Uncle_ Hades will be happy to hear that his _favourite_ niece had bad service…" Adalia said, letting Charon's mind drift off and imagine the horrible things Hades would do to him. "He might even make you wear ugly gray uniforms and take away that nice Italian suit… he might actually give you _less_ money as pay… You never know…" Adalia smirked. Leo was trying to keep a straight face next to her, though failing miserably.

"You little prick!" Charon roared. Leo narrowed his eyes, putting an arm around Adalia and pushing her ever so slightly behind him. But Adalia wasn't fazed. She merely checked her nail, as if seeing if she had broken one talking to Charon.

She looked back up at Charon. Her fierce gaze hasn't diminished through death. Though the foot and a half difference might have made her glare less fierce, Charon backed away any how.

Charon almost tripped on his fancy shoes, though tried to keep a cool composure. "Whatever. Just come."

He led Leo and Adalia, who were still laughing, behind him to the ferry. The ferry was already crammed with ghosts, though he squeezed in Leo and Adalia.

"If anybody changes my music station again, I will make _sure_ you stay here for another millennia!" Charon shouted back to the DOA lobby. And the ferry began to move, gliding on the River Styx. Charon's eyes became black and bottomless, the Italian suit melting into black robes.

Charon grumbled as the ghosts shuffled off, lining up in the lines. But Adalia didn't even bother. Her hand still glued to Leo's, she began cutting through the crawling lines, refusing to take the _EZ DEATH_ line to Asphodel. The ghosts grumbled, looking absolutely angry at them cutting, though no one stopped them.

Adalia stopped in front of the three judges, cutting off the ghost that was just about to go. Leo was still next to her, strangely silent. She looked up to see who the judges were. To her surprise, she found Hades, Apollo and Hephaestus there, sitting on higher ground, looking down on them.

"Adalia, you still look hot in ghost form," Apollo winked, though it lacked some happiness. Adalia shot the three gods a wink.

"Cursed by Hera," Hades announced, looking through sheets of paper that had her entire life on it. "Very powerful. Awesome sense of humour…" Hades tried to look official, though he couldn't, because a huge grin was on his face. "Killed the Chimera at the risk of her own life and knowing she was going to die anyways. Brilliant. I vote for Elysium for Adalia!" Hades said.

Hephaestus spoke next, his eyes trained on Leo. "For Leo Valdez, son of me," Hephaestus smirked. "One of the seven. Champion of the Giant War. Slayer of the Chimera, along with Adalia of course," Hephaestus smiled warmly. "I vote for Elysium!"

"You guys took my lines," Apollo grumbled. "But for both of you, Elysium," Apollo smiled and Adalia and Leo shuffled along. The three gods simultaneously winked at Adalia before they disappeared, replaced by Shakespeare, George Washington and Thomas Jefferson.

Adalia wrapped her arm around Leo's waist, snuggling into his shoulder. Leo kept an arm protectively on Adalia, glaring at the other ghosts that came close. "Gosh, these ghosts creep me out. It's hard to believe I'm one…" Leo sighed. Adalia looked up guiltily as they continued to walk to the gates of Elysium.

"I'll get used to it," Leo smiled. Adalia smiled sadly as they entered the gates.

"You won't have to." They stood on the inside of the gates, into the lush meadow of Elysium. On an island, far away from where Adalia and Leo stood, was the Isle of the Blest.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked.

"We can choose to be reborn," Adalia said, trying for a smile though all she could manage was a half-hearted grimace.

"But then…"

"We'll forget about each other. But we both will have a chance to get back our lives, Leo. It's all I ever wanted. To live a normal life – or as normal as a demigod's life could be."

Leo looked miserable, torn between two choices. "I know you want to be reborn too. And I know you want to stay here with me," Adalia nodded. "But why don't we just both be reborn. I wanted you to get out of the cave so you could live. But now that we're both here…"

"Wait!" Adalia heard. She turned around to see Nico there, huffing. "Hey, guys," Nico said, attempting at casualty.

Adalia raised an eyebrow. "Do you need something?" she asked calmly.

"Uh… yeah. I just wanted to know how you guys are doing… and stuff…" Nico said awkwardly. Adalia only smiled.

"We're awesome, Nico. Ghosts have so much fun," Leo laughed, rolling his eyes.

"My dad told me about your plan… Are your really going to be reborn?" Nico asked, shuffling his feet. Adalia nodded. Leo hesitated, but nodded as well. "I'm glad I got to see you one last time. And I'll be sure you get reborn as a demigod so we can meet. Wait I can't do that… I'll beg someone that can. Whatever!" Nico said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "But I'll see what I can do."

Adalia nodded and her ghost form began to flicker. Leo eyed her, wide-eyed. Leo's form began to flicker as well, and they quickly grasped each other's hands before waving a goodbye at the tearing Nico. A bright light overwhelmed Adalia, trying to tear her apart from Leo, but she only held tighter. But then, her memories began to fade away and her grip on Leo began to loosen… and loosen… until it was no more.

**And that's the last chapter for LVDH! TECHNICALLY.**

**Cuz there's still the epilogue ;) sry about the shortness. but yeah. **

**GUYS. GALS. THOSE PEOPLE IN BETWEEN. (hehe, bad joke.) IF YOU CAN GET THE REVIEWS UP TO 100 BY TONIGHT... I SWEAR I'LL POST THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE MIDNIGHT (where I am at least - its GMT -8) **


	23. In Another Life

Adalia had no idea what compelled her to go dancing with her friends at midnight, risking the wrath of her adoptive parents. Michael and Elena were _not_ going to be happy. But Adalia shimmied into the black, punk-styled dress anyway, putting on lacy, fingerless gloves to match. The contrast between her pale, white skin and her usually black clothes always amazed her. It was as if she stood out even more. But her satin, black hair was what caught the attention of others.

Falling down to her waist like a waterfall, Adalia was a blue-eyed, black-haired beauty. That was probably why she didn't trust guys so often. Also, she took a lot of fighting lessons when she was younger. She was definitely a force to reckon with.

_Tap._ _Tap. Tap._ She peered out her second-floor window to see her friends, throwing pebbles at her house. "Alright, I'm coming!" she hissed, sliding the window open. She slid one leg out, and used a hand to grab the vines that slithered along their Connecticut house. She had snuck out many times, and was familiar with the escape routes. There were several. The vine out of her bedroom window, the secret door to the attic in her closet – so she could have snuck out the vines over there or through the basement's windows.

Her friends were peering around, watching for any adults that might catch a fifteen year old girl in a party dress at midnight, when every other sane person was tuck into bed.

Adalia closed the window, leaving a crack open so that she could sneak back in. Her hands were still firmly on the vine, though she hated to shimmy down on it. So, she just jumped. Swinging off the vine, she jumped off it, ignoring her friends' scared faces as she did so. It was easy. She jumped from the attic window and lived to tell the tale with nothing more than a few scratches from Elena's rose bushes.

The ground loomed in front of her, but it felt like the winds gently carrying her down. She grinned as her combat boots touched the grassy floor. "How the heck do you pull that off?" Penelope asked incredulously. Adalia shrugged.

"I'm just gifted."

Adalia and her two friends ran to Penelope's car, parked down the block. Penelope was born on New Year's, and was able to score her license first. Which was unbelievably unfair. Adalia always wanted to drive and she turned sixteen… right now. The hand struck midnight on her watch and she grinned. "Happy sixteenth birthday to me…"

Once they hit the club, sneaking pass the bouncer with secret connections and fake ID's, Adalia immediately lost her two friends. Compared to… well every normal teenage girl, she was dwarfed by them. Standing at a mere height of five feet three inches, she was probably the shortest girl at her high school. It was her 9th school in 10 years, but whatever. Weird things always happened to her in each one… One time, when Adalia got angry at her chemistry teacher for making her wait after school alone – just to talk to Adalia, because Adalia was, and quote: "Making a disruption for mixing the chemicals badly," when Adalia followed her instruction to the last detail! A thunderstorm appeared out of nowhere, crackling electricity everywhere. The teacher had suddenly lunged at Adalia when another teacher – who's some sort of weird person with a muscle disorder – causing him to limp, stopped her chemistry teacher from tearing out her throat.

She sat at the bar now, alone, and practically waiting for her friends to suddenly appear. She didn't feel like dancing. Everybody else in the club had _no idea_ what personal space meant – and every guy always grinded up against Adalia. She sighed, taking out of her phone and texting Penelope and Sadie that she was just going to go to McDonald's and get a vanilla milkshake.

Adalia practically knew the small town she lived in by heart, and she knew the quickest way to get to the greasy fast food restaurant she loved was through the alleyway, up 5th Avenue and swing a right.

Her black ruffled clutch was squeezed tightly by her hand, just in case if someone decides that they wanted it – or the things inside it. But all Adalia really had was her phone, a twenty and some change that Adalia should have cleared out several years ago.

She stepped out into the cool night air, cursing herself for not bringing a jacket. She quickened her pace, wanting to get out of the cold, brisk winds as she walked into the alley. Adalia wasn't afraid of people mobbing her – not really anyways. She wasn't afraid of the dark, nor was she afraid of death. It was just irrational to her. I mean, why be afraid of death when you're going to die anyways. Why be afraid of the dark when its perfectly natural that its dark. It's night time, hello?! Penelope was deathly afraid of spiders. But why be afraid when you can just squish one under your foot?

Adalia walked along, swinging her arms and humming a Beatles song. When suddenly, hands grabbed her arms from behind, making her drop her clutch onto the dirty floor. But they didn't feel like hands… they felt like talons. Adalia didn't scream, simply wrenched out of the grip that held her, though the talon-like fingernails bit into her skin. She swung a kick at the person who had held her. "_You nassssssty girl!" _the woman she had kicked said on the ground. The woman was peculiarly dressed in all black, hiding her face behind some cloths.

Adalia kept her foot on the stomach of the woman on the ground, and leaned closer to inspect the woman. She almost reared back. The face… it was monstrous. Almost snake like. "_Let go of me, you girl! I am wanting heroessssss' blood,_" the monster of a woman hissed. The language the lady spoke didn't seem to be English, though Adalia could understand it perfectly.

"Look lady. I think you should go back to the asylum where you belong. Get them to dope you up, or something. I have no idea what you have been smoking, but it's obviously making you high and crazy. So go before I decide to call the cops," Adalia said, letting the woman free. The woman cackled on the ground.

"_You have made a big misssssstake_." Then the woman sprung from the ground, tackling Adalia. The woman pulled something out of her robes – a sword. Adalia struggled against the woman's grip, though her talons just dug deeper into Adalia's skin.

"Get off me!" Adalia howled, kicking at the woman. Then the woman bursted into flames. Adalia gasped, moving away from the burning remains of the woman – who eventually scattered into dust.

In front of her stood a boy, probably around her age, holding flames in his hand. "What… What the heck is going on?" Adalia asked, grabbing her clutch from the ground and standing.

"I'm Leo, son of Hephaestus. And I have a feeling you're a demigod. You have to come back to camp with me," Leo huffed. Leo had features like a Latino elf – with curly black, unkempt hair with mischievous eyes.

"Demigod…" Adalia flashed back to the time when Michael and Elena had taught her the Greek myths. When they had though, they looked so somberly that Adalia didn't back talk them and learned every fact they spouted. "Half Greek god and half mortal… so… they're real," Adalia realized.

Leo raised an eyebrow. "And you aren't shocked?"

Adalia shrugged. "I'm not easily fazed."

Leo gave a mischievous grin at Adalia, which sent butterflies into her stomach. _What is this? I've… never felt this way_, Adalia thought, waging a mental battle in her head. She decided it was just the nerves from realizing she was half god. "I have a feeling we'll be good friends. And I saw some of your moves. Nice," Leo praised. "Here. You'll probably do better with some weapons as well." Leo handed her two daggers, which glowed silver in the night. "Knives made by moonlight – blessed by Artemis herself."

Adalia held them in her hands, the hilt nice and cool. "Do you know who my parents are…?" Adalia asked.

Leo sighed, as if it was an uncomfortable subject. He slung an easy arm around Adalia, as if they were old pals. It felt oddly familiar, which was completely insane, but Adalia went with it as they walked out of the alley. "Well… I have a feeling you're a powerful one. Only Dylan, Jasper and Nicole gave those types of auras, and they haven't even hit puberty yet. They're twelve, by the way," Leo smirked. And Dylan's the son of the famous demigods Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Dylan means of the sea, some type of pun for Percy – who's thirty something right now, because he's probably the favourite son of Poseidon. Anyways, Annabeth's this ridiculously smart daughter of Athena and they were in some type of war. Anyways, Jasper is Jason Grace and Piper McLean's son… Basically they added their names together for a baby." Leo rolled his eyes. "Nicole is daughter of Nico, son of Hades. Blah. It goes on forever. But anyways, you give off a powerful demigod scent. Much like me!" Leo smiled.

Adalia rolled her eyes as they continued on. "I bet I can take you on," Adalia said confidently. Leo scoffed.

"We'll see. Once we get back to camp of course. Oh, and you might want to give a little heads up to your parents," Leo nodded. And they talked as they walked back to Adalia's house, bickering slightly as they went. Leo talked about everything, from camp, to the demigods to the gods and to the whole Greek world. It was as if Leo was high on coffee.

But Adalia didn't mind. Nothing ever shocked Adalia. She felt oddly gleeful and bickered right alongside Leo, her newest demigod friend.

"They. Are. So. Cute!" Aphrodite squealed.

"Mom, you're killing our eardrums!" a thirty-two year old Piper McLean – though now technically Grace, complained.

Annabeth shushed both of them. "Keep watching!" The fourteen Olympians and Piper, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, Thalia and Nico watched on the flat screen TV Hephaestus had made. They watched two demigods, walking down the street together, Leo's arm slung around Adalia's.

"Wait, who's her parent again?" Percy asked suddenly, looking up.

"Mine, again," Zeus smirked.

"I still can't believe you had gone and had another affair!" Hera shrieked. "Nine months before Adalia died! How could you?" Hera huffed.

"My dove… It is alright," Zeus consoled.

"Hades' arse it's alright!"

"Why use my butt. Why not Poseidon's? He has a bigger one after all!" Hades pointed.

"Hey!" Poseidon said indignantly.

"Shut up, all you uncles!" Apollo said. "I want to see my best friend."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to Dylan?" Poseidon asked his son. "Chiron says he's been causing too much trouble at camp to babysit him all the time." Poseidon smirked. "Best grandson ever."

Athena scoffed. "He has too much of your blood in him. Their daughter, Anna, is so much nicer! Better. Smarter!" Athena yelled. "Calm and quiet. That's how Dylan should be! He should take a leaf from his younger sister's book!"

"Books don't even have leaves!" Poseidon shouted back. Athena sank back into her throne, face-palming at Poseidon's stupidity.

"We all should be going," Percy nodded. "Tell us when they start dating!" Percy waved, before disappearing out the grand doors of Olympus with Annabeth at his side. Nico and Eliza, the daughter of Aphrodite that Adalia had set up Nico with, waved at the gods before exiting. Thalia left shortly as well, promising the moon goddess she'll be back soon.

Only Jason and Piper was still there, lingering behind and staring at Leo. The Leo who was the reincarnation of their Leo. Who acted so similarly… And Adalia, who was just as headstrong as the first Adalia had been. Piper clutched Jason's hand. Jason gave her a reassuring peck on the cheek before turning to leave.

Unbeknownst to Adalia and Leo, fourteen Olympians were still watching them converse. And one day, they will be together again. If Aphrodite had anything to do with it – which she will. But she wouldn't really need to. They were strong without her magic anyways.

And five years later… after Adalia and Leo had first met…

Adalia was walking down the aisle, dressed in white, like she had always dreamed to be in her previous life.

**And that's the end of LVDH! Thank you guys so much for reviewing and favouriting and following and reading and stuff. **

**The ending wasn't the best, but then my endings usually aren't. hehe. ANYWAYS. thank you! AND GOOODNIIIGHT EVERYBODY! (or afternoon, where I am)**


End file.
